Altomare revisited
by Abbodon
Summary: Ash, May and Max visit Altomare for a holiday. Ash meets up with Latias again, strong Altoshipping, hints of Dewshipping
1. Chapter 1

Altomare Revisited

Ash groggily opened his eyes, he could smell something delicious cooking. He slowly rolled over and started removing himself from his sleeping bag, when he heard a voice shout out "Breakfasts up!" Ash recognised this voice, how could he not it was Brock his long time friend. Another voice shouted back a reply, this one was feminine and belong to another of Ash's friends May "Alright, I'm starved say if Ash doesn't got his lazy butt out of bed can I have his share?" Ash quickly jumped out of his sleeping bag, his tiredness forgotten, hastily pulled on his clothes and tore out of the tent yelling "Keep your hands off my food!" Brock turned to Ash "Look who finally got up." Whilst May simply took her plate and tried to suppress a giggle, "Hey I got up didn't I?" Ash shot back "So what's for breakfast?" The final member of their little group Max, May's little brother, spoke up "I believe it is the left over's of last nights stew that Brock heated up"

"That's right Max" Brock said "There should be enough for everyone so eat up"

"Guys I've been thinking" Ash said between shovelling his portion of stew into his mouth, "I think we should go on a vacation, I could use a break from Team rocket and I already have a place in mind."

"Sorry Ash but I won't be coming with you on the vacation" Brock said looking down at his feet "I kinda promised dad that I would help out around the gym for a bit and this seems like the only piece of free time we'll get for a while, I hope you understand."

"Yeah it no problem," Ash responded a bit disappointed his friend wouldn't be able to come "How about you guys May, Max you want to come?"

"Sure I would love too" May responded cheerily

"Yeah I could use some relaxation" Max added

"Great!" Ash yelled "Then it's settled we're going on holiday"

"Where?" Max asked

"Altomare, I want to meet up with an old friend and it's the perfect holiday city." Ash said his face bright at the thought of going back there.

"Sounds good but how will we get there?" Max asked

"By boat, there's a ferry from Slateport." Ash explained

"Wow! I've always wanted to see Altomare" May exclaimed "When can we go?"

"Well we can be in Slateport by the end of the week." Brock said

"Ok, then its settled" Ash said "Lets get going"

--

Ash sat apart from Max and May on the ferry to Altomare, looking out over the sea and holding a quiet conversation with Pikachu.

"It'll be great going back to see Latias again won't it buddy" he said his face full of hope.

"Pika"

"I just hope she's gotten over Latios, it hurts to see her so sad but still he was her brother"

"What you talking about" May interrupted Ash's train of thought,

"An old friend" Ash replied

"That's so cool, can I meet him?" May asked

"She's a girl" Ash replied defensively "and she's very shy but I will she whether she wants to meet you."

"Ooooh, sounds like Ashy has got a secret crush" May said sticking her tongue out at Ash and giggling.

"I do not like her, she's just a friend!" Ash shouted back blushing furiously, "besides it would never work out between us we're too different"

May seeing that see had made a mistake decided to change the topic, "Hey guess what, I've been doing some research and apparently Altomare is guarded by a pair of legendary pokemon…."

"..Latios and Latias" Max interrupted his sister with their names

"No, its not" Ash said softly trying to hold back his emotions

"What's wrong?" May asked "Normally you would jump at the chance of seeing a legendary pokemon, and this is a pair of legendaries"

"Pika" Pikachu said shaking his head

"What did I do wrong?" May asked seeing Ash looking sadder than ever and Pikachu looking forlorn.

"Please, I just need to be alone" Ash said gently pushing past May and Max he calmly walked around the corner before running to his cabin, tears ran down his face refusing to be held back any longer. He closed the door behind him and fell onto the bed. He couldn't tell May and Max the truth without Latias' consent and there was little chance that we could get them to drop the subject without at least telling a bit of the story. Sighing Ash decided to sleep on it maybe he would find a solution in his dreams or maybe he would just have to avoid his friends for the rest of the four day voyage.

--

Well thanks for reading, this is my first story so any constructive criticism would be appreciated, i would also like to tell you this may be slow to update since i am kinda in the middle of sitting my GCSE's right now.  
Hope you liked it and as always please review. D


	2. Chapter 2

**Altomare revisited: chapter 2**

Hey again first off i would like to thank Lateral-Gannon and KotoPlayerVII for their reviews, i didn't think I would get any this quickly. Anyway let the show continue:

* * *

Ash woke up slowly, as usual, rubbed the sleep from his eyes then padded softly to the door and unlocked it. He poked his head outside and saw that it was now night, he had slept for longer than he had intended. Ash closed the door again, threw on his jacket and picked his hat up from the floor then went out to try and find Pikachu or at least May or Max, though he suspected the later two would be asleep. Ash walked out to the front of the ship and stood on the deck trying to decide where to search first, his stomach made the decision for him. He wandered down to the cafeteria and looked at the large digital clock in the wall, it read 5:53 so Ash decided that this would count as breakfast. Walking up to the self service counter he took some pancakes for himself, smothered in syrup of course, and a packet of treats for when he found Pikachu. Ash wolfed down the pancakes then walked out of the cafeteria towards May and Max's rooms. He walked up to May's door and was about to knock when he noticed a small yellow ball of fluff curled up next to the door frame, he had found Pikachu. Softly Ash shook Pikachu awake, he leant down and handed Pikachu the packet of treats. "I'm sorry for leaving you buddy," Ash explained "I just needed some time to think. Ok."

"Pika" Pikachu yawned sleepily nodding his head to show he had understood

"Thanks for understanding" Ash said lowering his arm so Pikachu could return to his usual place on Ash's shoulder.

May found Pikachu and Ash sitting on the prow of the boat gazing out to sea, she sat down next to them, "Good morning" she said chirpily

"Morning" Ash replied, he never could understand why May was so happy in the mornings personally he hated them.

"Sorry about yesterday" May continued in the same tone, determined to correct her mistake whatever it had been.

"Its not a problem," Ash lied "I'm just nervous about meeting my friend again." Yeah she'll believe that.

"Oh, ok" May replied "so your nervous about meeting your secret crush are you?"

"I do not have a crush on her!" Ash yelled blushing red again

"On who?" Max asked

"Oh morning Max I didn't see you come out" May turned too her brother "Ash has a crush who lives in Altomare and he's going to see her again."

"Shut up!" Ash yelled redder than ever "I do not have a crush on her"

"Be quiet you idiots" Max said "unless you want everyone on the ship to know about this, we're already getting odd looks."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot" May shot back

"Are!" Max replied sticking his tongue out

"Are not!" May retorted

"Are!"  
"Are not!"

"Guys quit it" an exasperated Ash said separating the siblings "we're on vacation don't fight"

"ok we'll stop fighting…" said May

"Good" Ash said cutting May off

"..if you tell us her name" May continued

"What!" Ash yelled "that's so unfair"

"Well if you want us to stop the tell us" May said obviously enjoying the moment

"Yeah tell us Ash" Max said trying and failing to keep a straight face

Ash sighed "Ok I guess I have no choice, her name is…Bianca, happy now"

"Yes extremely" May said "and like I said me and my brother will lay off the fighting, now if you'll excuse me me and Max have some research to do."

"About what?" Ash said "or who?" he added as an afterthought

"Latias and Latios, of course" May said "I'll know more than enough about your girlfriend by the end of the holiday"

The boat pulled into the harbour at Altomare, about thirty people disembarked, Ash, May and Max waited until everyone had left the vessel before slowly walking off and onto the quay.

"Wow its so pretty" May exclaimed

"And look it's the statues of Latias and Latios" Max pointed out two pillars that jutted out above the rest of the city "they are in the town square right in front of the museum"

"Yeah I know" Ash said, sighing he forced himself to look at the pillars.

"Can we go to the museum? Huh, can we?" Max asked

"Sure lets go" May said enthusiastically "Ash lead the way please"

"Sure..ok, follow me" Ash slowly started down a side street, May and Max right behind him marvelling at the architecture and beautiful canals. It was only a short walk so the gang arrived in less then ten minutes despite Ashes constant slow amble.

"Ok we're here" Ash said turning to face the others "Go on ahead I'll catch up"

May and Max ran on ahead towards the museum but May told Max to go on without her and doubled back to see what Ash was doing.

Ash looked around the square and found a small newsagents in one corner, opening the door he went up to the clerk, a balding man in his late fifties and asked whether they stocked flowers

"Certainly" the man replied his voice kindly and trusting "What kind do you want?"

Ash thought about this for a second and then replied "Forget-me-nots would be appropriate if you have them but if not I'll take a rose." The clerk turned around, reached down into a small container and pulled out a bouquet of Forget-me-nots, handing them to Ash and taking the money in return. Ash left the store and walked to the waters edge. May had seen him go into the store and come out with a flower, that's odd she thought, oh no wait I know he brought them for Bianca. Ash sat down on the edge of the water and gently placed Pikachu next to him "This is where Latios made the ultimate sacrifice for us" Ash whispered under his breath "Pika" Pikachu added his own sentiment solemnly. Ash stood up and threw the bouquet into the ocean "Lest we forget" he said quietly, picking up Pikachu he took a step back his eyes shining with tears the he turned and began to walk slowly towards the museum. By now May was really confused, she had seen Ash's lips move but she couldn't make out any words, and why had he throw the bouquet into the sea? Realising she had to be at the museum before Ash arrived she pushed the questions to the back of her mind and ran towards the museum using the crowd to prevent Ash from seeing her.

Oh and since i forgot on first chapter; I don't own pokemon or any of the characters  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I promise some fluff next chapter D


	3. Chapter 3

**Altomare revisited: chapter 3**

Ash walked through the large arched entrance to the museum, he spotted Max staring in awe at the large machine in the middle of the room, however he couldn't spot May anywhere. Spotting Ash, Max ran up a grabbed on to his arm, come and look at this Ash its so cool. Max dragged Ash towards the device and then he turned around to face Ash, "Bet you don't know what this is." He said in a light-hearted manner,

"The DMA" Ash replied an involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he had a flashback of the last time this terrible device had been activated.

"Oh, man you do know" Max complained "But I bet you don't know what it does"

"I don't want to talk about it Max" Ash said softly "Please can we find your sister?"

"Oh, ok then" Max said a bit confused.

They eventually found May by the fossils of the Kabutops and Areodactyl,

"Oh hey guys" May said when she spotted them coming up behind her

"Hey big sis" Max said cheerily "Watcha doing?"

"Looking at these fossils," May stated "They're so lifelike"  
Ash snorted at this remark "At least they're not moving this time" he said under his breath

"What's wrong Ash?" Max asked "Normally you'd love this kind of thing."

"It doesn't matter" Ash said, I'm going to look around on my own, meet you back here in half an hour."

Ash walked off before either of them had a chance to respond. He wandered into one of the small side corridors branching off the main chamber. Looking back to see whether Max or May where following him he spotted a flash of pink on the upper galleries, going back for a double take he saw a familiar figure, it was either Bianca or…

He ran up the stairs and managed to spot which passage she had walked down, sprinting towards her he quickly caught her up.

"Hi Bianca" Ash gasps between breaths "Long time no see"

Bianca turned around, her eyes wide "Ash?" she asked tentatively

"Yes its me" Ash said "Wait here one second I got to tell my friends then we can got and catch up. Ash sprinted back down the stairs leaving a stunned girl standing and the exit. Spinning round Ash spotted Max and May reading a small stone tablet in a glass case. He ran up behind them, "Sorry but I've found my friend, you guys have fun I'll meet you at the hotel tonight ok?" He managed to get out his message between gasps for air. May turned around "What, can't we meet this mystery girl?" she asked a bit peeved

"Not right now" Ash said "Well I guess I'll see you tonight, goodbye"

"Bye" Max said without turning from the stone slab

"Ok go now, but I expect a full explanation tonight" May said

"Ok whatever" Ash shouted already running off the meet up with Bianca again.

He and Bianca had been out for lunch and Ash had told her most of his journeys since they last met, Ash was building up confidence to ask Bianca what he really wanted to know, "So Bianca" he asked trying his hardest not to blush "Do you think I could see Latias again?" Bianca burst out laughing "Whats so funny!" Ash demanded.

"Ask her yourself" she said pointing to Ash's left still laughing. Ash whirled to his left and a red white dragon pokemon appeared from thin air floating gently alongside Ash. "Latias!" Ash exclaimed "I missed you so much." Latias grabbed Ashes hand and dragged him back to her garden. It looked almost exactly the same as it had when he last came here but there was one important difference, in the centre where the four paths met was a statue of Latios. "You still miss him don't you" Ash asked Latias nodded and dragged Ash back to the seat where he had first met her. "Latias I have something important to tell you," Ash started blushing harder then ever, Latias looked into his eyes and urged him on, "I think that I…. I love you Latias" Ash stumbled through his confession staring at the ground and bright red. Latias looked at ash for a second and then 'I love you too Ash.' Ash's head shot up, he could of sworn someone spoke but there was only him and Latias there. "Wait you can speak?" Ash said amazed

'Yes, Bianca's been teaching me' Latias said

Ash took his turn and grabbed onto Latias' hands looked deeply into her soulful golden eyes then leant in to kiss her. Latias was stunned, her love had returned and confessed his love for her, she was certain that he would reject her if she had made her feelings know. Ash kissed Latias on the nose and gently stroked the back of her head. He could feel a deep humming emanate from her body, she was clearly enjoying their alone time. Ash reluctantly pulled away from the Eon Pokemon, he looked her in the eyes once more "Do you want to meet some of my friends?" he asked.

'Sure, I'd love to meet your friends Ash' Latias' voice entered his mind 'but first let me return the favour' Latias morphed into her human form and gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek. He could feel his face burning as he blushed but his didn't care. Linking his hand with Latias' they walked out of the garden together. I guess we'll have to tell May and Max the truth Ash thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Altomare revisited: chapter 4**

Ash and Latias emerged from the secret garden into a dark alley, walking out onto the street their hands still linked they made their way to the quay.

'So Ash, who are these friends you want me to meet?' Latias asked

"May and her little brother Max, they're meeting me at the hotel tonight" Ash explained squeezing Latias' hand affectionately.

'Do they know about us?' Latias asked curious

"No" Ash said "I wasn't going to tell them without your consent, and besides then I would need to tell them what happened last time I was here." Sadness tinged his tone at the mention of past events.

'Oh, ok then I understand, thank you for respecting my privacy' Latias said leaning over and giving Ash a peck on the cheek'

Ash blushed and Latias descended into giggles "What's so funny?" Ash demanded

'Nothing you're just cute when you blush' Latias responded, causing Ash to turn redder. Finally arriving at the quayside they sat down at the waters edge and looked out to sea. Latias leaned on Ashes shoulder and said 'The Ocean is so beautiful'

"Not as beautiful as you" Ash replied running his hands through her hair, now it was Latias' turn to blush, "So what are we going to tell May and Max about us?" Ash asked suddenly changing tract.

'Can we keep it a secret for a while longer?' Latias asked 'I don't feel up to explaining it to them and I would like to get to know them better before we tell them everything, ok.'

"Of course," Ash said "Whatever you want."

The two figures reluctantly got up off their spot on the quayside "Shall we get some dinner?" Ash asked

'Sure I'm starving' Latias replied grabbing ash's arm she pulled herself close to him 'I know just the place'

Latias led Ash to a small café, the rear terrace of the café opened out onto the ocean and the whole place was decorated with wooden panels and dark red wallpaper, they were greeted by a young blond waiter who led them to a small table on the terrace, the table had a dark red tablecloth and the centrepiece was a bouquet of roses. "Good evening." The waiter said "I am Edward and I will be your waiter today." With that he handed them both the menus and walked off promising to return soon to take their orders. Ash looked around the place was practically deserted; he could only see three other groups seated at tables. 'Do you like it?' Latias asked nervously.

"It's beautiful" Ash said "you've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

'Yes' Latias replied embarrassed.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ash asked taking one of her hands and gently caressing it.

'I like the sound of the salmon' Latias said 'how about you'

Ash responded slowly his eyes flicking back and fourth between the menu and Latias "I guess I will have the steak"

'Alright then, I guess we just need to wait for the waiter to return' Latias said

"Yeah I hope he comes back soon I'm starving" Ash said laughing softly

'Just don't start eating the roses' Latias replied her eyes sparkling with humour

Ash burst out laughing unable to stop himself, some people on the other tables where giving him odd looks but he didn't notice, Latias soon started giggling too.

"So what will it be" Edward interrupted their quiet laughter to take their orders.

"Oh right," Ash said "I'll take the Steak, medium rare and for my partner the salmon please."

"Alright then and what will you have to drink?" Edward enquired

"Ah, we totally forgot about drinks" Ash said

'You might have but I didn't' Latias interjected 'tell him I'll have water and I know you'll be having some coke.'

"Alright" Ash said to Latias "Thanks" then turning to the waiter "We'll have water and a coke please"

"Certainly" Edward replied "your meal should be here soon"

After Edward had departed back inside towards the kitchen Ash turned his attention back to Latias and caught her giggling quietly. "What's so funny?" Ash asked confused.

'Well' Latias tried to explain but her giggling fit was getting stronger by the second 'everyone else out here thinks you're a nutcase' she finally managed to get out

"What! Why?" Ash almost yelled

'Because they can't hear me." Latias explained still giggling uncontrollably 'They think you're talking to yourself or holding a one way conversation or something'

"Oh I see," Ash said seeing the funny side now "I guess i need to teach you to talk then."

'What!' Latias shouted 'Will you? Can you?'

"Ouch not so loud" Ash said "and I don't see why not we can try at least"

'Wow, that would be so cool thanks, I love you Ash.'

"Love you too" Ash replied leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Foods up" Edward exclaimed as he came out with a tray balanced on his arm.

He served them their food wished them a pleasant night and told them that they could pay on the way out then left.

By the time they had finished their meal the sun was just starting to set. Ash took Latias' hand and led her to the edge of the terrace. She leaned on Ash's shoulder and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. 'Isn't the sunset beautiful' Latias whispered

"Yeah" Ash whispered back "But not as beautiful as you" he added pulling Latias closer and squeezing her softly.

'How cheesy' Latias responded giggling slightly

"But it's still romantic" Ash protested

'True' Latias conceded 'Come on lets head off I want to meet these friends of yours'

"All you had to do was ask" Ash said. He put on arm around her waist and they walked out of the restaurant together.

I would like to thank everone who has giving a review so far, also i am writing as much as i can over this weekend so expect quite a few updates but they will drop in frequency during the week as I have school --  
Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always constructive crticism is always welcome as are any non flame reviews, thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Altomare revisited chapter 5:**

Ash and Latias wandered down the alleys towards the hotel, "Hey Latias, how are we going to explain the lack of speech to my friends?" Ash enquired

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that' Latias said stopping and turning to face Ash 'I suppose we could always do what me and Bianca did when we went shopping together'

"What did you do?" Ash asked curiously

'Well she said that I was her twin, that I was a mute and that we communicated with sign language.' Latias giggled slightly 'I guess we would have to leave out the twin part though.'

"Yeah we would." Ash agreed chuckling "But do you think it will work"

'I don't see why not' Latias replied 'plus it's so much fun pretending to use sign language' Latias demonstrated by moving her hands in complex patterns very quickly.

"Well I can see that." Ash agreed laughing at Latias' performance, "So shall we get going"

'Yeah lets go' Latias said skipping down the street leaving Ash behind

"Hey, wait for me!" Ash called after the retreating Latias

'Gotta catch me first silly' Came the reply. Ash tore down the street after Latias laughing.

Ash rounded the corner onto the street with the hotel on it but he couldn't see Latias anywhere. "Hey where are you!" Ash called out a little concerned. Walking slowly down the street he looked in every side alley he passed. Ash began to panic a little when he was tackled from behind by something invisible. 'Got you!' Latias said her voice filled with mirth, as she turned back into her human form with a burst of blue light. "Don't ever do that again, you really scared me." Ash tried to scold her but couldn't sound serious enough through his own fit of giggles. Latias got up and helped Ash to his feet, giving his a quick kiss on the cheek after he had gotten up. After the laughter had subsided Ash remembered one more thing he had to tell Latias. "Hey Latias" he said quietly

'Yes dear' Latias replied followed by giggles as Ash blushed

"My friends kind of guessed that I came back here to find my love" Ash said blushing slightly at his confession

'Well you did didn't you?' Latias responded not seeing the problem

"Well they pressured me into a name and I kinda told them I had a crush on Bianca."

Latias was practically in hysterics 'Well I am almost Bianca so I suppose I can forgive you Ashy' she said kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks you're the best" Ash said "I love you"

'I love you too' Latias said.

Taking her hand once again Ash led Latias towards the hotel.

The hotel lobby was sparsely furnished with only a few chairs along one wall, a table with some magazines on it and the receptionist's desk. Ash walked up to the desk and rang the bell. A middle aged woman stepped out, "Hello and welcome, what may I do for you?" she asked.

"Can I have my room key please?" Ash asked "My name is Ash Ketchum"

"Ok then" The woman replied "Can I see some proof of I.D please"

"Sure" Ash said he pulled out his pokedex and handed it to the woman.

"Thank you sir, here is your room key." The woman handed Ash his key then disappeared into the back room again.

"Come on lets go" Ash told Latias, then leaning in he whispered "What shall I call you in public? I can't call you Latias for obvious reasons."

'Well' Latias said 'Bianca always referred to my human for as Amy, so I guess we'll stick with that'

"Ok then La..Amy" Ash said, Latias giggled "This could take some getting used to Ash added.

'Don't worry I'll remind you' Latias said

"Ok then lets go to our room." Ash declared.

They walked up the stairs to the room, Ash put his key in the lock and walked into the room Latias hovering behind him.

"Hey guys! I'm back" Ash shouted

"No need to shout we're right here" May said angrily then she saw Latias "and who's this" she added curiously "your secret crush?"

"This is.. Amy" Ash said "She can't talk but I can understand her sign language"

"Amy meet May, Max and of course you've already met Pikachu" Ash said pointing to each one in turn. Latias made some gestures and everyone looked at Ash, "She says hi" Ash explained trying not to laugh.

"So" May leaned over and asked Latias "Are you and Ash in love?"

Latias blushed slightly then made some more gestures, Ash turned bright red and yelled "I'm not telling them that!" Latias descended into a giggling fit.

Max spoke up "What do think about the legend of Latias and Latios? I mean do you think they are real?" he looked at Latias expectantly.

Ash buried his face in his hands and shook his head, "Please can we not talk about this?" he asked looking over at Latias who had turned her head to hide the tears welling in her eyes. Ash went over to Latias put his arm around her "I'm sorry they didn't know." He whispered to her

'I know but it still hurts' she said back sniffing

Ash stood up again, "I know lets play a game," he said attempting to rescue the evening

"Yeah" May piped up then she got up and rummaged through her bag "Let's see we've got Scrabble, Battleships or we could play Noughts and Crosses"

"Lets play Scrabble" Max said

"Ok I'm in, how about you?" Ash said looking at Latias. Latias sniffed once more and wiped her eyes then nodded "Cool ok let's play" Ash said.

They managed to get in two games before Ash decided to call it a night. He led Latias to the door. "I'll come see you first thing tomorrow" He promised kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.

'I'll hold you to that' Latias responded 'see you tomorrow' she added walking out the door.

Ash smiled to himself then went back upstairs to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 6  
**I am a little worried that as I write this i am making Ash, May and Max act more and more out of character, so if anyone could comment on this it would be appreciated, anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

Ash woke up and lifted his head off the pillow, glancing around he saw that everyone else was still asleep, in fact the sun was just about peeking over the horizon. Ash careful slipped out of dead careful not to wake anyone and quickly got dressed. Ash slipped out of the room without waking anyone up, when he got to the lobby he glanced at the clock, he had three hours until he was supposed to meet Latias. Ash left the lobby and headed towards the market square. Back in their room May was waking up, she yawned and carefully climbed out of bed. After shaking her brother awake she ducked into the bathroom to get changed. She walked out of the bathroom and turned to Max "Well I guess we better wake Ash up." May said "Hey wait a minute where is he?"

"What, Ash is gone?" Max said whirling around; indeed Ash's bed was empty, save for Pikachu was still curled up in a little ball sleeping. "That's odd. Ash never wakes up before us" Max said

"I guess he's all excited about his new girlfriend" May said

"Hmm maybe" Max agreed "Hey May, was it just me or did you notice something was off about Amy"

"Yeah I did" May said nodding slowly "Ash told me her name was Bianca. He lied to me!" she finished almost screaming the last sentence

"I mean aside from that" Max sighed "I know a little sign language and I'm fairly certain that she wasn't using it for one thing and for another since when could Ash understand anything as well as that."

"Maybe your right," May said "I mean Ash can't even understand English most of the time" she added giggling

"Shall we ask him when he gets back?" Max asked

"Nah, he'll never tell us the truth, here's what's going to happen, I'm going to follow Ash around town today and spy on his date, maybe then the truth will come out."

"Wow, May that's more nosey than usual" Max said slightly disgusted at his sisters disregard for others' privacy

"Yeah well at least my idea had a chance of working!" May shouted back

Ash walked into the room carrying four plastic bags "Hey, I thought we promised no fighting" he said breaking the two up

"Ash!" May exclaimed "When did you get back"

"Just now, what where you two fighting about anyway?"

May relaxed slightly, Ash hadn't heard anything "It's not important." she said "Besides you lied to me about your girlfriend's name"

"She's not my girlfriend." Ash shot back "Blushing slightly "and she didn't want you to know about her until she had met you."

Max could see this was going to get them nowhere "What's in the bags "he asked partly out of curiosity but mostly to change the subject

"Hmm, lets see" Ash said "This bag has some replacement supplies in it, Ash dumped a blue bag on the side, "this one has lunch for you guys," he continued handing them another blue bag, "This one is for me and.. Amy" he struggled to find the name, "and this one is.." he looked down at the small black bag before stuffing it into one of his pockets "..private"

"Aww" May cooed "has Ash got his girlfriend a little present"

"She's not my girlfriend and it's none of your business" Ash retorted

Ash went over to his bed and gently shook Pikachu awake, "Hey buddy" he whispered to him "I'm going to spend the day with.. Amy, so can you stay with May and Max please"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded

"Thanks buddy" Ash said hugging Pikachu "Oh and these are for you" Ash dug into the bag he was holding and extracted a packet of treats, Pikachu jumped for joy grabbed the treats from Ash's hand then raced over to sit on Max's shoulder before digging in. "Well I'll see you guys later, have fun" Ash called out as he walked out of the room.

"We will" May and Max called back with Pikachu adding a muffled "Pika" with his head still inside the treat packet. May turned to Max, "Ok I'll see you later too" she said ruffling his hair, before walking out the door to follow Ash, one way or another she was going to find out the truth about this Amy.

* * *

This has been my shortest chapter yet, i normally write more but this just seemed a natural cut off point.  
As always thanks to everyone who took their time to reveiw this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 7**

Before we begin this chapter I would like to thank Alteral Ganon for all his support and reveiws, anyway on with the show.

* * *

Ash walked down the street whistling happily to himself, this was going to be an awesome day. Turning down a side street he started to wander apparently at random through the small alleyways, "where is it" he muttered to himself "I can't have forgotten the way already," he sighed "oh well. At least I left some spare time"

May who was just far enough behind Ash to avoid being noticed "I really need practice at this spying game," she sighed to herself after almost getting spotted for the umpteenth time "at least Ash is really dense or he would have seen me by now."

Ash finally found his destination; the familiar tunnel of trusses lifted his spirits. Speeding up to a run he quickly passed into the small courtyard then through the hidden door to the secret garden of the Lati's. May was shocked, she had seen Ash run through the trusses but he had seemed to vanish once he entered the courtyard. "He must of taken one of these paths" she said to herself "Think May think, okay this one" she decided sprinting down the far left one.

Ash slowly walked into the garden savouring the beauty, it hadn't changed a bit, well okay maybe one thing his eyes where drawn to the pool where the soul dew sat. "Hey Latias, I'm here!" he called out, a bright red streak shot out of the underbrush accompanied by an exited squeal and Ash was tackled to the ground. "It good to see you too" Ash laughed detangling himself from Latias' bear hug and standing up. "Missed you" he said leaning down to kiss her gently on her head.

'Missed you too' Latias responded rubbing against him and cooing happily. Ash put his arm around her and she floated up so their head where at the same level. They just stood there for a minute at the top of the steps gazing into each others eyes.

Meanwhile May was frantically sprinting down the alley she had picked her eyes peeled for Ash. She reached the end and it opened out into a large square, she recognised the twin pillars and the cathedral like architecture of the museum. "Maybe Ash met his date at the museum" she mused "oh well no harm in looking." she ran into the museum and spotted a familiar figure it was Amy except she had a white beret on and she was talking to a slightly overweight old man. "Amy!" she called out before running towards her.

Ash finally managed to tear his gaze away from Latias' beautiful amber eyes. Suddenly remembering he plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small black bag. "Here I got this for you." Ash stuttered while carefully handing over the bag. Latias reached into the bag and pulled out a small box, she opened it and her eyes bulged in shock 'It's beautiful' she whispered pulling out a miniature statuette of herself on a necklace, it was almost a perfect replica. The body made of crystal and the colouration made of ruby, and two tiny amber shards made the eyes. "I hope you like it" Ash said

'I love it' Latias assured him, reverently putting it around her neck.

"Lets' find a spot for the picnic" Ash said smiling

'You brought a picnic too' Latias squealed 'You're the best' she put her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek 'Come on I know the perfect spot'

"My names not Amy!" Bianca yelled turning to face May, "Its Bianca and stop following me."

"But you look just like Amy; didn't you come round with Ash last night?" May stuttered utterly confused.

"I wondered where she went last night" Bianca muttered to herself "Wait you know Ash?" she said, she must be one of the friends Ash told her about the other day.

"Yeah of course I know Ash." May shouted "Wait how do you know him?"

"It's a long story, but we're good friends." Bianca said sighing.

"Hmm, maybe you can answer a few questions then." May practically demanded "Who is this Amy, why can't she talk and why do she and Ash try and avoid talking about Latias and Latios."

"Amy, is my best friend and twin sister, we don't know why she can't talk." Bianca shot back relived that Latias had the sense to use their normal routine excuses.

"And what about this aversion to Latias and Latios!" May demanded.

Bianca just shook her head sadly "I can't tell you" she said.

"Oh god not you too!" May shouted "All I want is to know the truth, why won't anyone trust me."

"It's complicated." Bianca said softly

"Oh yeah and one more question." May said managing to calm herself down a bit.

"What." Bianca said slightly exasperated but managing to hide it.

"Well earlier Ash just seemed to vanish, he said he was going on a date with Amy and he want to this small square but then he just vanished."

Bianca laughed nervously "Well that's an easy one, he went down a different path and you lost him."

"Damn" May swore quietly the perking up "Well, I guess I'll just grill him when he gets back."

Bianca laughed "You do that. Well goodbye."

"Yeah see ya." May said before running off back towards the square.

Bianca ran off toward the closest entrance to the Lati's garden, there was no way she was going to miss this show.

Ash whistled, Latias was right this was the perfect spot for their picnic. They where in a small clearing in a copse of trees, a small fountain nearby provided a pleasant background noise and the rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves to bathe the clearing in an almost golden light. Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out a blanket which he spread on the ground. Latias was flying in excited circles above his head while Ash pulled out cases of sandwiches and even a miniature cake. Latias noticed someone else entering the garden, but was distracted as Ash chose that moment to declare lunch served. Descending in slow lazy spirals Latias came to rest on the blanket next to Ash, she threw an arm around him and leaned up against him cooing in happiness. This was the best day of her life and it could only get better.

I thought I would balance out my shortest chapter ever by writing my longest one ever straight after it, anyway as always if you liked this or if you've got some constructive criticism please review and tell me


	8. Chapter 8

**Altomare revisited: chapter 8**

Latias quickly scanned the selection of food that Ash had brought with him. 'It all looks so good' she exclaimed before darting forward and snatching a sandwich from the pile.

Ash laughed "Thanks, but I didn't make this stuff, I brought it" he admitted

'Still, it's good' Latias said taking a huge bite out of her sandwich

Ash picked up his own sandwich from the pile and took a bit out of it. Fairly soon the pile of sandwiches had dwindled down to only a few. "Alright time for dessert!" Ash shouted happily.

'Yay! I love cake' Latias shouted doing a quick flip. Ash pulled the cake out of its box then reached back into his bag and opened a small tub of Jelly.

'ooooh, what's that' Latias said poking her head under Ashes arm 'looks yummy.'

Ash laughed "Yeah it's nice its called Jelly, here try some" Ash placed the tub on the ground and turned around to get a spoon.

'Your right this is really good' Latias said, Ash quickly turned around, Latias had stuck her head into the tub and was eating it in huge gulps.

"aah, your not supposed to eat it like that" Ash called out. Latias pulled her head out of the tub looked at Ash, who promptly burst into laughter.

'Well, how are you supposed to eat it?' Latias asked 'and what's so funny.'

"You eat it with a spoon" Ash gasped out "And your face is covered in Jelly"  
Latias blinked twice, then flew over to the nearby fountain and looked at her reflection. There was jelly all over her face and a huge blob of it rested on her forehead almost like a horn. She dove into the fountain to clean herself off then flew back to the clearing.

'Better now?' she asked

"Yeah, all clean" Ash said, walking up to Latias he rubbed her head affectionately "So what shall we do now?"

Latias grabbed Ash's hat off his head and flew backwards, 'Well I don't know but I think I will just take this' she said with a glint in her eye.

Ash laughed as he ran after her, "I'll get you, you hat stealer"

Latias swung round a tree, 'Why do you want it back anyway, I think you look better without it.' She called back

Ash blushed but did not break his pace, Latias was good but he had gotten a bit fitter since he was last here, cutting a corner he dove at Latias and talked her, his hat went flying. The couple fell to the floor laughing; Ash looked down and saw Latias staring him with her big amber eyes full of love. Ash leaned forward slowly and their lips met for the first time, they quickly came apart. They looked at each other for a second before leaning into another kiss, this time they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. They pulled apart slowly gazing into each other eyes, both sides blushing although it was quite hard to see Latias' blush.

"I love you" Ash whispered into Latias' ear

'Love you too' Latias said cooing contentedly

Ash stood up and brushed himself off, "Now where's my hat?"

Latias giggled 'I don't know but let's find it'

Ash put his arm around Latias and they headed towards the bushes to start looking, Latias froze, "What's wrong?" Ash asked worried.

'I heard someone.' Latias responded.

"Where?"

'Over there' Latias pointed to her left

"Ok, lets' investigate" Ash declared shielding Latias with himself subtly.

The pair slowly edged towards the tree line, "Hey, Latias you here" a familier voice called out.

"Oh it's only Bianca" Ash said relived "Latias is here"

Bianca walked out of the trees "Hi Ash" she called out "Hi Latias"

"Hey that's my hat." Ash shouted back noticing it in Bianca's hand

Bianca ran up to the pair "Yeah, I found it in the bushes"

'How long have you been here' Latias asked worried

Bianca smiled "A little while, so are you two a couple yet?"

They both turned red "I suppose we are" Ash admitted

"Hey, Ash you should be more careful about meeting Latias" Bianca said in a more serious tone "You were being followed.

"What!" Latias and Ash shouted at the same time

"By who?" Ash asked

Bianca cringed, she didn't want to ruin the friendship May had with Ash but he had to know "It was a brown haired girl called May."


	9. Chapter 9

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 9**

I'm sorry for the delay in this update but I have been swamped in GCSE exams all last week --. I have this week free so expect at least a few more updates, but I will be unable to update for about a fortnight after that as my exams return with avengeance.

* * *

"What!" Ash yelled shocked

'But she seemed so nice' Latias added sadly

"Why would she follow me, she knew what I was doing today?" Ash asked angrily

"She didn't buy Latias' act unfortunately she doesn't seem to believe that you can't talk."

Latias looked at the ground sadly 'So it's my fault then?'

"No it isn't." Ash insisted rubbing Latias' head reassuringly "You're perfect." He lent down and kissed Latias on the head.

'You always know what to say' Latias crooned happily 'Thanks'

"No problem" Ash said rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly then turning to Bianca, who was blushing slightly at this show of affection, he adopted a more serious tone "Thanks for the heads up, anything else I should know."

"Yeah" Bianca replied a bit surprised at how mature Ash was acting "She is going to grill you when you get back and she suspects something because we all avoid talking about the Guardians of Altomare, she wants to know what's up."

Ash sighed trying to remain calm "I suppose we should tell her the truth soon, its probably the only way she'll leave us alone, what do you think" he turned and looked at Latias.

'I'm worried about how she'll take this, she doesn't strike me as the accepting type and I doubt she could keep a secret this big to herself.'

Ash laughed quietly and put an arm around Latias "You're right about the secret thing, I'm not sure she'll take it well either but I know she can't keep a secret."

"So then what will you two do?" Bianca asked starting to feel a bit like a third wheel

'Maybe we could just explain what happened last year but leave everything else out of it?' Latias suggested pensively

"Good idea" Ash said rubbing her head "But not today, maybe tomorrow"

"Ok then we'll all explain tomorrow." Bianca said

Ash glanced down at his watch "Hmmm, well I've got a few hours until I have to go so what shall we do, he turned to Latias and pulled her close to him.

'You owe me some speaking lessons!' Latias shouted bubbling with energy.

"Okay, okay" Ash laughed as Latias pulled him off towards the large pond, "Bianca you coming!" he called back to her as Latias dragged him off.

"No I'll let you two lovebirds have some privacy" Bianca called back, "Besides I need to get back to my art anyway."

"Ok" came the reply from Latias and Ash who had just disappeared around a corner.

Smiling to herself Bianca began walking towards the exit, this was the happiest she had seen her friend since Latios had died.

Ash and Latias arrived at the edge of the pond and Latias turned into her human form with a flash of blue light. Ash sat down on the edge of the pond and dangled his feet into the cool water. Latias sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder, Ash ran his fingers through her hair and they sat like this for a while content to just be in each other's presence.

"Alright then," Ash declared sitting up straight much to Latias' dismay "You wanted to learn how to speak?"

Latias shook her head up and down vigorously her amber eyes gleaming with excitement, Ash laughed, "Alright then".

Just go "Ooooo"  
Latias opened her mouth but no sound came out, 'Ash I can't do it' she sounded heartbroken'

"Just try, I know you can do this" Ash said giving her a peck on the cheek.

'Ok, I will try, I will do it' Latias said determined, she opened her mouth and it was faint but there was a small "o"

Ash's face split into a grin "I knew you could do it" he hugged her and kissed her chastely. Latias blushed and lent towards Ash for another kiss only to be stopped by Ash. "I'll kiss you again after we practice this some more," Ash said obviously using a lot of self restraint "now again oooooooo"

"ooo" Latias managed, a little louder than last time

"Good, now again oooooo" Ash said full of pride

"ooooooo" Latias said more confidently

"oooooo"

"oooooo"

"oooooo"

"OOOO" Latias shouted 'do I get my kiss now?' she asked looking at Ash mischievously.

"I don't see why not" Ash laughed as he leaned in and kissed Latias on the lips, they sat together their lips locked for what felt like an eternity. Ash they broke apart Latias giggled and said "oooo" it was almost a moan.

Ash looked at Latias a little surprised but proud of her "I think you've got that syllable down" he laughed hugging her close "Now onto hmm, aaaaaaaa, try that"

The time flew as the happy couple slowly made progress with Latias' speech. Fairly soon the sun had made its decent and the moon was just poking up over the horizon. Latias still couldn't make out any coherent words but she was certainly making progress on the vowels, Ash picked himself up and Latias turned back into her true form before floating up to Ash's height and giving him a kiss. They pulled apart both parties blushing slightly.

'Well I guess this is goodbye for today' Latias said sadly 'but I'll see you tomorrow'

"Yeah I'll se you tomorrow, and why don't you sleep over in the hotel tonight?" Ash asked hopefully.

Latias sunk towards the ground shaking her head sadly 'I'm sorry put I can't come with you, when I sleep I revert to this form' she explained 'I'm sorry'

Ash silenced her "There's no need to apologize "I didn't know, well goodbye for now I guess" Ash hugged Latias tightly, gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning and walking slowly towards the exit.

Ash flew up to her favourite branch and relaxed, "Goodbye Ash" she mumbled under her breath just before falling to sleep.

* * *

  
Please review if you like this, in fact review if you didn't (Just as long as you tell me whats wrong constructivly ;D) anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Altomare revisited: chapter 10**

Ash wandered down the streets back towards the hotel slowly mulling over what to tell May. He could come right out and tell her he knew she was following him or maybe he should keep it to himself for now and see if she follows again tomorrow. Ash was so wrapped up in these musings he almost missed the entrance to his hotel. Walking through the large double doors he fished the key out of his back pocket and wearily made his way up the steps preparing himself for May's inevitable barrage of questions. Pushing open the door he slid into the room, Max was sitting at the desk studying the background of the city, May was sitting in the far corner looking out of the window and holding a book. Pikachu however immediately noticed Ash's presence; with a gleeful "Pika" he launched himself at his friend. Ash laughed and placed Pikachu in his usual place on his shoulder, "Good to see you too buddy" he said.

"Ah good your back" May announced putting her book down and standing up, she practically skipped up to Ash before asking chirpily "So how was it, tell me everything."

Ash backed off slightly "Whoa, it was great" Ash gazed off into space memories of the day, his first kiss and Latias running through his head.

May clicked her fingers "Yo Ash, Earth to Ash"

"Huh, what" Ash blinked "Oh sorry I guess I spaced out."

"It was that good huh?" May asked teasingly

Ash blushed "nothing happened" He protested

Max fed up with his sister's beating around the bush decided to try his idea, he turned to Ash "Alright what's with Amy?" he asked bluntly "She wasn't using any sign language I knew."  
Ash cursed in his head, Max had to know sign language that was probably why May go suspicious "It's very complicated" Ash admitted, May huffed frustrated but Ash ploughed on "But we've agreed to tell you what happened with the Lati's tomorrow."  
"Really?" May asked excited  
"Yeah." Ash said "Now I've had a long day so I think I'm going to hit the hay, come on Pikachu" Ash left the main room glad he could find and excuse to end the conversation. Ash changed into his pyjamas then climbed into his bed, Pikachu jumped in after him and curled up at the foot of the bed. Once Ash had left the room May turned to her brother "Finally we will get the truth about this!" she exclaimed happily.

Max shook his head "There is more to this than Ash is going to tell us, he's hiding something big from us I can tell."

May pouted "You know just how to take the fun out of everything don't you, sometimes I think you're to smart for your own good."

Max gave a smug smirk "Well at least this will help us find out what the real secret Ash is keeping from us is."

"True." May had to concede this point "Well I think Ash has a point lets go get some sleep."

Ash was shaken awake early by May who was extremely over eager to find out the truth "Well good morning." She announced chirpily "Get dressed and lets' get going." Ash groaned and got out of bed, he threw on some clothes and walked out of the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Alright then." He yawned "Lets' get going.

May and Max followed Ash to Bianca's house, Ash walked up and knocked on the door. Bianca answered yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Morning" Ash said apologetically

"Good morning" Bianca replied tiredly "Wit here I'll go find Amy"

"Ok then hurry please" May said bubbling with excitement.

Bianca stopped and threw May a disbelieving look before shutting the door to and racing off to fetch Latias.

A few minutes later Bianca opened the door again, behind her stood Latias in her human form, the only difference between the two was Latias' Bianca's' beret and the Latias pendent Latias was wearing. Bianca walked out of the door with Latias directly behind her. The group made their greetings with Latias waving shyly to May and Max and then jumping into Ash's arms and giving him a peck on the cheek. This caused May to go into another giggling fit and Max and Bianca to look away embarrassed. Ash red faced held Latias close to him and announced "Alright lets' get going."

"Where are we going?" May asked bubbling with excitement.

"The park" Bianca announced, "come on follow me." Bianca walked off leaving the others to catch up. Ash and Latias followed slowly, walking arm in arm and gazing into each others eyes, occasionally Ash would make a comment or laugh quietly but Max couldn't see Amy making any gestures or anything. May was walking up front with Bianca barraging her with questions about her sister and the town. The small group made their way through the winding streets and eventually got to a large area of open grass. There where a few trees scattered over the large flat area and couples could be seen resting in the shade they provided. Small children ran around the open field playing games but staying clear of the few people holding Pokemon battles. Bianca found a large tree and set up a blanket in the shade it provided. The group sat down. May and Max sat together preparing themselves for the story. Bianca sat down opposite May and Max; relived that May had finally stopped her relentless barrage of questions. Finally Ash and Latias sat down, Latias was leaning on Ash's shoulder and Ash was gently stroking her hair. "Alright then," Ash said "I guess I should start at the beginning "It all started when.."

* * *

  
Ash always I hope you enjoyed reading his, please tell me what you like and what needs improving. Also Yay! I got to chapter 10, this is my first milestone. So untill next time goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 11**

Quick warning here, this chapter and the next pretty much summerise the sotry of the Pokemon Heroes movie, i have attempted to keep it interseting with intermitted fluff and humour however, hope you enjoy this capter.

* * *

"Alright then," Ash said "I guess I should start at the beginning "It all started when me Misty and Brock came to Altomare about a year ago."

"What so Misty and Brock know about this?" May cut across Ash confused, "Is that why Brock didn't want to come?"

Ash thought about this for a while "No I doubt it, he and Misty weren't affected as much as we where, I think he really did want to go and help his father. Anyway as I was saying we had come for the Tour de Altomare."

"Oh I've heard of that!" This time it was Max who interrupted Ash "Isn't it the water Pokemon only race?"

"Yes Max it is." Ash replied annoyance tinged his voice "So me and Misty where entering." Ash thought about it before admitting "Misty won and I came last."

May laughed quietly and Latias grinned to herself remembering that race, "Wow, you must have done something really badly wrong to come last" May spoke up teasingly.

Ash flushed with annoyance "Totodile took a wrong turn and I was disqualified, but that's not important." He defended himself "Misty won two things firstly she got a medallion with pictures of Latias and Latios on it and secondly Ross, who came second, agreed to show us around town."

May and Max both nodded eagerly "Go on." They urged Ash

"After the tour we all agreed to go for ice cream, but Pikachu wanted a drink and wandered over to a fountain. Of course I followed him and we met… Amy, who helped Pikachu get his drink." Ash leaned over and gave Latias a peck on the cheek and she blushed.

"Amy of course couldn't speak but she beckoned for me to follow her, I was curious so I did. She led me right to Latias who was being attacked by a pair of Team Rocket thugs."

"Annie and Oakly, I think?" Bianca asked

Latias nodded her head "Yeah that's right" Ash assured her "Anyway they where attacking Latias with their Espeon and Ariados."

"ooh how awful" May said sounding slightly angry.

Ash shook his head and smiled "I saved Latias and Pikachu gave them a thundershock didn't you buddy." Ash rubbed Pikachu on his head and he smiled happily.

May giggled and Latias laughed too 'You we're my knight in shining amour.' She sent to Ash who promptly turned red Ash leaned over to Latias and whispered "and you where my beautiful damsel in distress" Latias blushed and giggled as Ash bent down and kissed her hand.

"However after I had freed Latias she just seemed to disappear into thin air," Ash turned to Latias who nodded slightly "I found out later that one of the powers the Latis' had was the ability to turn invisible."

"Wow" May and Max said together in awe "that's awesome."

Latias blushed slightly at the praise, but luckily this went unnoticed.

"Anyway Amy led me back to my friends then she just seemed to vanish too." Ash continued a little peeved at the constant interruptions "They finished off their ice creams then we headed off to the museum."

Bianca laughed then said "well I guess I should tell this bit, Ash saw me painting on the balcony and obviously thought I was Amy," she stopped and giggled slightly "so Ash ran up to me and demanded to know where I went before, I of course was completely confused, I thought he was a stalker or something because he followed me for at least 5 minutes demeaning the truth."

Ash laughed "Yeah I can kinda see why you ran off now, but back then I was really confused myself, Bianca somehow gave me the slip and I bumped into Amy again."

Latias giggled to herself and snuggled up to Ash 'I was looking for you' she said softly.

Ash turned to her "Really?" he asked

Latias nodded 'Yeah, but you should probably continue with your story' she said her voice tinged with humor

Ash laughed quietly "True" he whispered back stroking her head "I demanded answers from Amy but of course she couldn't answer. She just beckoned for me to follow her then ran off. I followed but she was really fast, luckily she waited at every major turning otherwise I would have gotten lost."

"Where was she taking you?" May asked once again cutting in

Ash smiled fondly at the memory "The secret garden of the Latis'" he stated fondly

"Wait that place really exists?" This time it was Max cutting in

Latias, Bianca and Ash all nodded their heads "Yeah it does." Bianca said "And it's beautiful." Ash added then quietly to Latias "Like you"

Latias turned bright red and kissed Ash on the cheek, Ash turned a matching shade of red but managed to continue his story "Latias had asked Amy to fetch me, she wanted to get to know me better."

'I wanted to confess my crush on you.' Latias admitted to Ash 'but I was to scared'

Ash turned red yet again earning an odd look from May and Max; Bianca however leant over giggling and whispered "What did she tell you." Ash brushed Bianca aside and continued with the story determined to finish. "Latias was glad to see me and dragged me over to her favorite spot, a tree swing next to a large pond, however her brother was not as pleased to meet me." Ash cringed slightly before continuing "He thought I was going to harm him or his sister so he attacked me."

May and Max gasped "What, Why?"

"Ash told you he thought Ash was going to hurt his sister or himself he was defending his family." Bianca explained "Latios was very loyal and a true friend." Bianca stopped before depressing herself further but tears where already brimming in her eyes.

"He was going to finish me off but Latias defended me." Ash continued holding back his own sadness for now, he had to be strong for Latias this was hardest for her. "Latias just wanted a new friend, and we hit it off immediately."

Bianca rubbed her eyes and straightened up of course I picked that moment to come into the garden. You should have seen the look on Ash's face when he saw me and Amy together." Latias and Bianca burst into laughter and Latias added 'Of course it was better when he saw me transform.' Bianca and Latias laughed even harder and Ash laughed quietly "It was a lot to take in." he defended.

Bianca and Latias got over their giggling fit and sat up "Latias, Latios gave Pikachu a ride. And we spent most of the afternoon having a really good time." Bianca explained.

"So why don't you want to talk about it." May asked frustrated "You sound like you became really good friends."

Ash shook his head sadly "We did, but it all went down hill from there."


	12. Chapter 12

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 12**

May frowned "What do you mean Ash?"  
Max shook his head guessing "The Rockets?"

Ash and Bianca nodded "Yeah, we're not sure how but that night the Rockets got into the garden and captured Latios," Ash and Bianca looked at Latias who shook her head sadly 'I'll tell you later if you really want to know.' She promised sadly.

Ash shook his head "No you don't need to tell us." He softly said worry evident in his voice.

May interrupted their quiet conversation "What happened, Latios got away right?" she asked worried.

Ash shook his head sadly and looked away from Latias he couldn't bear to see her like this, "The Rockets captured Latios, Bianca, Lorenzo and Amy."

Bianca interrupted Ash don't forget the Soul Dew, they took that too,"  
"Wait the Soul Dew exists too?" Max said amazed

"What's the Soul Dew?" May asked

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know." Max teased "But it is said to be a tear shaped gem that is the source of all the water in Altomare."  
"Almost right" Ash said "It also contained the soul of a Latios"

"But that's not really important right now." May interrupted "please tell us what happened next."

"Well, Ash explained Annie and Oakly used the Soul Dew along with Latios to power up the DMA" Bianca, Latias and Ash all shivered at the memory of that horrible machine.

Bianca explained carefully keeping all emotion out of her voice "they resurrected the fossils of the Aerodactyl and Kabutops and sent them out to capture Latias, who had escaped, and then they locked down the city"

"Latias came to me for help." Ash said carefully "It tore me apart seeing her so distraught and that was also when she revealed herself to Brock and Misty."

A smile appeared on Latias' face at the memory of Ash's friends reactions to her but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"After Latias showed us what had happened, I left with her to rescue everyone." Ash explained carefully "We had to take the waterways because the streets where locked down, I found a gondola and started to paddle with Latias leading the way, unfortunately Aerodactyl picked that moment to attack. He grabbed Latias and tried to carry her away, Pikachu saved her with a thundershock."

"Pika" Pikachu said proudly as Ash scratched him behind the ear.

"Aerodactyl wasn't put off by this and came round again, this time he aimed for me!"

May gasped "What happened?" she asked tentatively

"He used hyper beam" Ash continued "I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but I think it got me because next thing I remember is being lifted out of the water by Latias." Ash kissed Latias on the cheek.

'Yeah; don't do that again.' Latias said 'trying to cheer herself and Ash up."

"I'll try" Ash whispered back a slight trace of humour in his voice; however this immediately vanished as he continued his story "I spotted some spare water chariots on the pavement nearby and since the gondola was destroyed I decided that they would be the best way to travel. Latias had obviously had the same idea as she grabbed the harness without me even needing to ask." Ash glanced at Latias again before continuing "Eventually we lost the Aerodactyl by going down lots of narrow streets." Latias giggled and Ash's face had a slight grin on it "It crashed into a building" he explained "we thought it was clear sailing from then but the Kabutops came out of a side alley and started to swing at us. To be totally honest we probably wouldn't have made it if Brock and Misty hadn't sent some of their Pokemon after me. They took out the Kabutops for us while we rushed on to the museum, we got to the square but Annie turned the DMA on us again." Ash shuddered at the memory and Latias clung to him for comfort "She made the water rise up out of the canals and from a giant" Ash pauses searching for the correct word "I suppose it would be a typhoon."

May butted in "Is that why you refuse to go into any flowing water?"

Ash sighed "Yeah it left me afraid of fast moving water" he admitted clearly pained by it "Me and Pikachu were just about to drown when Latias saved me for the second time that night." Ash rubbed Latias' head tenderly "I'm not sure what she did but the water just dispersed and Latias collapsed."

"What happened to Latias?" Max asked horrified but curious

"To my relief she was fine just worn out from that effort." Ash explained. "We went into the museum, the DMA was active but it can't do anything to affect the museum, Latios was clearly in pain and the others where stuck to the wall by Ariados' web."

"The machine was draining Latios' life energy to power it." Bianca explained tears forming in her eyes.

"We freed everyone but we couldn't get to Latios he was held in place by a force field. Me and Latias tried with all our might to open it but it did nothing." May and Max paled slightly as Ash continued "Latias used more of her power and forced her way through the field allowing us to drag Latios out."

"Was he ok?" May asked stuttering slightly

Ash nodded sadly "yes he survived that, he was weak but alive."

Bianca took over her voice cracking and her eyes filled with tears "However the machine exacted a horrible toll, it destroyed the Soul Dew, all the water flowed out of the city and was returning in one huge wave Altomare was going to be destroyed." Latias burst into tears and Ash put his arm around her attempting to calm her down holding back his own tears, he had to be strong for her, for everyone.

Bianca continued forcing herself to talk tears streaming down her face "Latios.. he .. he saved.. us." Bianca collapsed she couldn't go on.

Ash picked up where Bianca left off his voice showing signs of distress and thinly veiled grief but his eyes gleaming with determination "Latios.. he sacrificed himself to save this city." Ash paused a single tear rolling down his cheek "He became the new Soul Dew."

Ash looked at the group everyone was crying he glanced at Latis who was curled up sobbing. Bending down Ash helped Latias up and together they wandered away from the group. Ash found a place and stood there with Latias in his arms, Latias was almost in hysterics and as he pulled her closer to him and hugged her comforting her with his presence, they stood like that Latias weeping into Ash who was stroking her back for a while. Latias eventually cried herself out but Ash could see she was still depressed. Backing off slightly he gazed into her eyes "I'll sleep with you in the garden tonight." He offered knowing she wouldn't want to be alone at a time like this. Latias hiccupped and wiped her eyes 'Thanks Ash' she said 'shall we go back to the others?'

"Yeah we probably should" Ash agreed glad that Latias had at least started to return to normal."  
Latias spun round and planted a kiss on Ash 'I love you Ash' she whispered

"I know; I love you too." Ash replied a small smile forming he kissed Latias back "now lets go find the others, I think Bianca will need our support."

Latias nodded and grabbed on to Ash's hand and together they walked slowly back to their friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest I am a little worried that I went overboard with the angst but I am quite proud of how this chapter came out


	13. Chapter 13

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 13**

I would like to thank everyone who has given a reveiw so far, Thanks for your support everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

Ash and Latias walked back to the group hand in hand.

"Where did you guys go?" Max asked sniffing

Ash turned to May "Sorry we just needed a moment." He explained.

May pulled herself up still sobbing quietly "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed hugging Ash "I didn't know!"

"It's okay" Ash reassured her "I understand"  
Max stood up "So what happened to Latias then?" he asked

Ash glanced around wildly, he wasn't expecting this, his eyes locked onto Latias and he calmed down "We haven't seen her since" he stated forcing all emotion out of his voice.

May glanced over at Bianca then at Latias they were both still distraught and she could tell Ash was just holding back his emotions, his eyes told the truth "I think you all need some time alone to sort this out." She said quietly before pulling Max up and slowly walking off rubbing her eyes.

Ash lent down and gently helped Bianca to her feet "Comon lets go back to the garden you two need some time to rest." He said calmly. Putting one arm around Latias and taking Bianca's hand he led them both back to the garden.

"Thanks Ash" Bianca sniffed as he let them both down on the side of the pond.

"No problem" Ash replied "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." Bianca sniffed and shakily got to her feet, "I should be heading home anyway, I believe you and Latias want some privacy."

Ash turned red and looked at the ground "Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then goodbye Bianca."

"One last thing" Bianca said

Ash looked up surprised "What?"

"Don't keep your emotions bottled up." Bianca shook her head slowly "I tried it, it only makes things worse."  
"Is it that obvious?" Ash asked carefully

Bianca nodded, "If I notice it then Latias is definitely going to know something's wrong"

Ash nodded "Thanks Bianca"

Bianca laughed causing Ash to give her an odd look "It seems Latias really wants some alone time with you" Bianca explained "have fun.. Ashy" Bianca took off laughing leaving a red faced Ash staring at the rapidly receding figure.

Latias snuck up behind as and hugged him from behind 'Got you!' she exclaimed humour in her voice

Ash turned around "What did you tell her he asked" he couldn't help but feel better with Latias there

Latias giggled 'I not going to tell you' she stuck her tongue out at Ash

Ash laughed "The I guess I'll have to kiss it out of you." He declared before tackling Latias to the ground and kissing her.

Latias squealed in surprise but quickly began to kiss back 'Still not going to tell you' she giggled.

Ash pulled away from Latias "Lucky."

'Huh?' Latias asked confused

"You don't need to break a kiss to talk" Ash laughed

Latias giggled 'So are you going to kiss me again or am I going to have to tackle you?'

Ash blushed deeply "Don't tackle me" he laughed as he lent in and gave Latias a chaste kiss on the cheek.

'That wasn't a kiss' Latias pouted her eyes glowing with love and humour.

Ash blushed "Could you change back to normal first" he asked embarrassed

'Huh, what?' Latias asked confused 'don't you like me like this?'

"No no no" Ash said shaking his head "I love you Latias, I will love you whatever you look like you look beautiful as a human but I can't compare to your true form, your real body." Ash admitted going redder and redder with each word he spoke.

Latias stared at him stunned and in a flash of light she turned back to her Pokemon form and leant in for her overdue kiss. Ash retuned the kiss and pulled Latias into a tight hug.

'Thank you Ash' Latias said ash they broke apart her voice laden with compassion

"Huh? For what?" Ash asked

'Everything' Latias said simply rubbing up against Ash crooning happily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 14**

Sorry for the huge dealy for this chapter, it was due to twin demons of my GCSEs and writers block. I guess i must have re-written this about 30 times but I ran out of steam halfway through. Also to anyone who wants a lemon in this I'm sorry but I won't be writing one, at least for this story, mainly because I don't feel I will be able to do it justice. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always if you enjoyed it or want to offer any constructive criticism please review or send me a private message.

* * *

Ash put his arms around Latias pulling her closer "So what shall we do for the rest of the day?"

'Well I have a few ideas' Latias began giving Ash a mischievous glance

Ash laughed "I don't like that look you're giving me"  
'I thought you liked me whatever I looked like' Latias pouted

Ash laughed harder "No silly, that look just usually means trouble"

Latias squealed indignantly and pushed Ash gently 'It's a good thing you're cute'

Ash blushed, leant over and kissed Latias then put his arms around her "I know what we could do" he said softly

Latias turned bright red 'I don't think I'm ready for that' she said shakily

"Huh" Ash said confused "I meant we could carry on with your speech lessons, what did you think I meant?"

Latias blushed again 'It doesn't matter'

"So are you for continuing your lessons?" Ash inquired

'Yes Master' Latias said cheekily

Ash laughed and pushed Latias away gently, she over dramatised it and went rolling over end on end shrieking. Ash burst out laughing as she came out of the spins and shot back over to him.

'What's so funny you could have hurt me' Latias said trying her best to sound indignant.

"Well then I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength" Ash apologised still laughing.

Latias floated up close to Ash and nuzzled him affectionately, he stroked her head and they sat like that for a while calming down and reflecting on their love.

'You said something about more speech lessons' Latias asked

"Yeah, I bet I'll regret it later but shall we get started" Ash said.

The happy couple practiced for most of the afternoon and by the end Ash was almost certain that Latias would be able to speak at least a few words.

"So Latias can you say something?" he asked tentatively "just try something simple."

Latias' face screwed up in concentration "hello" she said falteringly

"You spoke!" Ash said hugging her

"Yes, I can sp..sp" Latias faltered at the last word "Speak!" she jumped to her feet and danced around happily.

Ash laughed at her antics and got slowly to his feet "Ah my legs have fallen asleep!" he announced stumbling forward a few steps.

"Thank you Ash" Latias twirled back towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Ash blushed crimson "You still can't say everything," he reminded her "but just stick to the simpler words and you should be fine"

Latias turned back to her normal form her eyes glowing with happiness 'Ok then, but you'll teach me more won't you?' she asked

Ash laughed "Sure but there's only so much I can teach you, everything else you have to get by practice he admitted"

'Oh' Latias looked a little crestfallen so Ash decided to cheer her up a little

"Race you to the other side of the garden" he asked

Latias giggled happily, 'okay you're on!'

They both lined up at the base of the stairs into the garden, "first the other side and back is the winner." Ash declared Latias nodded in agreement, Ash got into a sprint start position "Alright; ready, steady.. Hey!" Latias shot off in front of Ash before he had finished, Ash broke into a sprint trying to catch up to Latias "Hey get back here cheater" he yelled after her, the only response he got back was a giggle as Latias pulled further ahead. Latias got to the finish line well ahead of Ash and waited just before it for Ash to catch up giggling to herself. Ash rounded the corner and saw what Latias was going to do, he slowed down his pace and ran like he was more tiered than he really was then just as he approached the final section he burst into a quick sprint and dove across the line leaving a flabbergasted Latias to come in second.

Picking himself up and dusting himself off Ash turned to see Latias pouting "See cheaters never win" he said cheekily

Latias stuck out her tongue at Ash 'That was a dirty trick'

Ash just laughed and looked at the sky, "Wow it's later than I thought"

'Huh what do you mean?' Latias asked looking up at the sky too, the stars where out and the moon was just peeking over the horizon bathing the entire garden in a beautiful silver hue.

Latias giggled 'I guess time flies when you're having fun'

"Yeah, it does" Ash agreed wholeheartedly, "and it also flies when you're in love"

Latias blushed and kissed Ash on the cheek, 'I guess we should probably call it a night, come on I know just the place to make a bed'

Grabbing Ash's arm for the umpteenth time Latias pulled Ash off into the underbrush.


	15. Chapter 15

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 15**

Ash ran after Latias ash she pulled him towards wherever it was she was going. Finally they came out by a large natural lake fed by a waterfall, Latias let go of Ash's arm and floated up besides him 'here we are' she announced

Ash looked around the area was certainly beautiful but he had expected some sort of shelter "I guess we'll be fine as long as I doesn't rain then" he joked

Latias gave Ash a confused look 'what do you mean, we'll sleep in the cave'

Now it was Ash's turn to be confused "What cave?"

Latias laughed and grabbed onto Ash's arm again 'follow me'

Ash walked after Latias "I don't have much choice do I?" he asked laughing

'Nope' Latias agreed giggling 'hope you can keep up with me' she added before speeding up and flying off around the edge of the lake towards the waterfall.

"Ahhh" Ash yelled as he started sprinting to keep up with Latias "I need a new arm!" he joked

Latias slowed down to a complete stop and turned to face Ash 'Nah, you don't you're cute just the way you are' she said leaning in and giving Ash a peck on the cheek before racing off again.

Ash didn't notice Latias taking off again and almost lost his footing, but managed to recover and keep going. At the pace Latias was setting it didn't take long for them to reach the cliff that bordered the west of the lake.

'Here we are' Latias announced

"Good" Ash said jokingly "I don't think my arm could survive another few minutes" Latias called out to Ash from inside the cave 'Come on in'

Ash spun around looking for Latias, he couldn't see the entrance to the cave "Latias! Where are you?" he called out

His answer was a giggle followed by 'in here' Ash could tell Latias was amused by this.

"In where" Ash asked a little annoyed but hiding it because he could tell Latias was enjoying herself.

'Behind you' Latias sent back

Ash turned around; the only thing he could see was the lake and the waterfall, there were no visible entrances or caves "Where?" he called

Again he heard Latias giggle 'here' she sent back. Ash noticed Latias' head poking out of the waterfall her eyes gleaming with humour.

Ash laughed "Ah there you are" he walked up to the border of the lake but the waterfall was still a good three metres away "Umm" Ash mumbled "how do I get there?"

'You could swim' Latias joked

"I'd rather not" Ash joked back "I would like to stay dry if it's all the same to you"

'Well, if you're going to be difficult' Latias giggled as she emerged fully from the waterfall. Ash couldn't tear his eyes away from her; all the moisture on her fur was reflecting the moonlight bathing her entire body in a soft silver glow.

"Wow" Ash muttered under his breath, Latias' body began glowing softly blue then faded from view; Ash couldn't help but look slightly crestfallen. Ash gasped as he felt something lift him up, the air beneath him glowed softly blue as Latias reappeared beneath him she flew out over the lake with Ash on her back whooping with delight. Ash was laughing "This is so much better than swimming"

Latias glanced over he shoulder and replied 'Maybe we should take a dip' Latias slowly began ascending.

"What no!" Ash laughed Latias hit the apex of her climb and went into a steep dive towards the lake giggling and Ash who was clinging to her for dear life his eyes screwed tightly shut; at the last second Latias came out of the dive and shot straight across the lake towards the waterfall leaving a rough wake behind her. Ash opened his eyes when he realised they hadn't hit the water yet looking ahead he saw the waterfall rapidly approaching; he let out an excited whoop as Latias shot straight through the waterfall and rapidly decelerated in the cave.

Ash jumped down off Latias' back and landed shakily on his feet eliciting a muffled giggle from Latias as he stumbled on the uneven floor.

Ash looked around the cave; it was huge, easily big enough for ten people "Wow nice" he whistled.

Latias giggled 'thanks'

"How did you find it?" Ash asked

Latias admitted 'It was a mistake; when I was young I was practicing flying and I went to fast. I was going straight for this waterfall bracing myself for an impact that never came; when I opened my eyes I was about two feet from the far wall.'

"Wow that's some story" Ash said hugging Latias "I guess you could say this cave saved your life"

Latias giggled 'I guess so.' She admitted then she shouted 'Thank you cave!'

Ash laughed and looked around the cave "So you said something about a bed; because I'm totally beat"

Latias nodded 'me too, come on'

"No not the arm again" Ash pleaded playfully

'Oh come on baby' Latias grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him gently to the back of the cave

Ash laughed and patted his arm "Good it's still here"

Latias giggled 'well here we are'

"So where is the bed?" Ash asked confused

Latias blushed slightly 'You're looking at her'

Ash blushed "Well I guess its goodnight then"

Latias and Ash curled up together on the sandy patch at the back of the cave and slowly drifted off to sleep. It was the best nights sleep they ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 16**

I hope you enjoy this chapter: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys helped keep me going through my writers block. Ash always if you enjoyed it please review and let me know and if you didn't, well why have you read this far.

* * *

Ash was getting annoyed someone was nudging him while he was trying to sleep. He opened his eyes a crack to see who it was; he saw Latias who was gently nudging him with her head to wake him up. Ash remembering where he was yawned and picked himself up "Good morning Latias" he said sleepily.

Latias had a huge grin on her face 'Good morning Ash' she squealed as she tackled him back to the ground and locked his lips in a passionate kiss. Ash was surprised to say the least but he wasn't going to argue, Latias broke the kiss giggling as she pulled Ash back to his feet. Ash smiled back at Latias her energy was contagious and he couldn't help but feel more energetic and happy when he was around her "So what's for breakfast" he asked cheekily. Latias squealed indignantly and pushed Ash backwards playfully. Ash stumbled on the uneven floor and fell down for the second time in five minutes; groaning he pulled himself to his feet "Can we go somewhere with a softer floor if you're going to keep knocking me over?" he asked laughing.

Latias giggled 'Sure lets go outside then I can knock you over some more'

Ash laughed too "It's a deal" he agreed

Latias giggled again and picked Ash up in her arms before flying out back through the waterfall; she descended in a lazy spiral and gently let Ash down on the edge of the lake. Ash landed and turned to face Latias but she was gone remembering what he agreed Ash got nervous, he guessed Latias was planning a sneak attack so he backed up against a tree "Hah try and get me now" he called out.

The replying giggle seemed to come from everywhere 'Okay then I will' Ash moved his head trying to pinpoint the sound but quickly gave up remembering she was using telepathy. Ash felt his legs go numb and he lost control of his body as it walked forward of its own device "No fair!" Ash called out.

Latias giggled 'There's no rules'

Ash felt the weird numbness fading from his body as he regained control of his muscles he made towards the tree again but tripped over an invisible object on the floor and went down.

Latias appeared in the usual soft blue light her eyes glowing with humour 'Hah I win'

Ash got back up and rubbed Latias on the back of the head "So want to go surprise Bianca?"

Latias looked at Ash a bit strangely 'What do you mean?' she asked

Ash laughed and leant down so they where eye to eye "Forgotten you can talk already have we?" he asked laughing.

Latias' eyes lit up as she realised what Ash was getting at 'hehe' she giggled 'why didn't I think of that?'

Ash straightened up and Latias turned into her human form with a flash a blue light. Ash linked their arms and they headed out of the garden towards Bianca's place Latias resting her head on Ash's shoulder.

They left the garden and Latias let Ash lead the way to Bianca's house. It didn't take Ash very long to get completely lost in the maze-like back alleys of Altomare. "Hmm, I think it's this way" Ash said pointing down a dark alley to their left. Latias burst into a fit of giggles "Nope" she declared proudly "It's this way" she pointed straight on. Ash nodded "Okay I suppose you know this place better than me, you lead the way"

Latias laughed "but it's so fun wa…" she stumbled over the word 'watching' she used her telepathy to tell Ash what she was trying to say "you fail" she finished in proper speech.

"Meany" Ash grumbled pushing Latias away gently

Latias reattached herself to Ash's arm 'you're not getting rid of me that easily' she declared giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

Ash blushed a little "That's good to know because I don't want you to go" he said pulling Latias a little closer and squeezing her affectionately.

They emerged into a large plaza, Ash recognised Bianca's house on the far side, "Ok, I guess you where right" he conceded playfully

"Told ya" Latias said sticking her tongue out

"Yes you did" Ash agreed leaning over and kissing Latias on the lips, the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Ash pulled away blushing "We should probably stop this or I'm going to end up kissing you all day"

Latias giggled 'I know what you mean' she giggled a little harder as Ash turned redder still 'Well shall we get going then?'

Ash laughed "Yes we probably should"

'So?' Latias asked 'How long shall we wait before I begin to talk normally?'

Ash laughed "That's up to you, but please at least try and talk normally in public or else people will think I'm crazy"

Latias laughed "Ok I'll try. For you"

"Thank you" Ash said hugging Latias closer.

They walked across the rest of the plaza in silence just enjoying their closeness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 17**

Latias knocked on Bianca's door giggling as she heard crashes and mumbling from Bianca's room. Ash laughed too "Looks like we woke her up, what time is it anyway?"

Latias looked up at the sun then spoke "6 o'clock" then after a moment's hesitation she added telepathically 'or to be more precise it's quarter past six'

Ash gave Latias a shocked look "No way, I never get up before eight at the latest!"

Latias giggled 'She'll be at the door in a few seconds I can hear her coming'

A very tired looking Bianca wearing a bright blue bath robe opened the door, "What do you want?" she mumbled.

'Hey Bianca it's us' Latias told her

Bianca rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Well this is too early for your antics Latias" she complained

"Don't worry I'll keep her busy" Ash promised laughing at the look Latias shot him

'You supposed to defend me' she pouted

Ash laughed harder "Well normally I would but I know she's right"

Latias squealed and pushed Ash who fell over with a cry of "Not again!" this sent Latias into hysterics as Ash picked himself up rubbing his sore ass "I thought we agreed you would do that on softer ground" he grumbled.

Bianca giggled their energy was contagious "Come on in you two I want to know what this is about"

Latias and Ash walked into Bianca's house and followed her into a sitting room; four seats where placed in a semicircle facing a fireplace and a larger sofa was placed against a far wall. Bianca sat down on one of the smaller chairs whilst Ash and Latias sat down on the sofa together "You know you two really do make a really cute couple" she said.

Both Ash and Latias blushed "Thanks" they said together, Latias immediately clamped her hands over her mouth giggling hysterically. Bianca stared at Latias then at Ash then at Latias again "Wait did you just talk?" she stuttered out her face a mask of shock.

Latias nodded laughing hysterically "Yeah I taught Latias to speak…kinda" Ash admitted trying his hardest not to descend into hysterics like Latias.

"Kinda!?" Bianca almost yelled "What do you mean kinda?"

"Well" Latias explained "I can say most stuff just not long words"

Ash laughed and gave Latias a kiss on the cheek "She learned really quickly too"

Latias blushed "Well I had a great teacher"

Bianca giggled at their childish flirting "Yeah you two are perfect for each other"

Ash and Latias blushed redder 'Well I'm perfect anyway' Latias said cheekily

Ash kissed Latias again "Yes you are" he agreed causing Latias to turn redder than ever

"So.." Bianca began "How far have you two gone?"

"What!?" Ash and Latias yelled both bright red

"You heard me" Bianca giggled "You two did just spend the night together…alone, so I would assume…" Bianca trailed off there

Latias and Ash looked each other "We didn't do anything like that" Ash insisted

'Yeah' Latias backed him up 'All we've done so far is kissing'

Bianca looked surprised "So how long before you, well you know"

Ash and Latias where mortified and Bianca was enjoying every second of it "Well… I mean… well" Ash stammered

Latias giggled at Ash's sudden loss for words "We have no idea" she said plainly

"Okay then" Bianca laughed "I think I should drop this before Ash explodes but I want more information later."

Latias giggled and Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what's the plan for today?" Bianca asked

"Well" Ash admitted "I should probably spend some time with May and Max since we haven't done anything as a group yet and I'm sure they are getting annoyed that I keep blowing them off"

Latias nodded looking a bit crestfallen 'So I can't see you until tomorrow?'

"Huh?" Ash laughed "Where did you get that idea? No no come with us"

"Yay" Latias cheered enthusiastically "I know where we can go"

Bianca laughed "I'll come along too between me and Latias we'll show you and you're friends everything worth seeing in Altomare"

Ash laughed "Okay then it's settled, shall we get over to the hotel before they leave"

Ash and Latias walked out of Bianca's house hand in hand, when they noticed Bianca wasn't following they turned around "Where is she?" Ash wondered out loud

Latias giggled "Don't ask me"

Bianca came out a little while later "Where were you?" Ash asked

Bianca gave him an odd look "I was getting dressed" she said

Ash and Latias laughed "Oh right I forgot we woke you up" Ash said

Bianca ran ahead of them "Well are you coming?" she called back

'Yes we will..' Latias replied then added 'Eventually!'

Ash laughed "No you're coming now" he insisted pushing Latias in front of him, it was obvious Latias was only putting up a token resistance but Bianca giggled anyway, more at how perfect they where for each other than their antics. Latias quickly gave up on the act and fell back to Ash's side as they continued their walk.

The happy group turned up outside the hotel laughing and joking. Ash and Latias pushed through the doors into the lobby "Hey wait!" Bianca called out.

"What?" Ash asked turning around

"It's about Amy" Bianca called back

"Amy?" Ash asked

"Me silly" Latias giggled leaning on Ash's shoulder

"Sorry I guess I forgot" Ash confessed embarrassed

Bianca walked up to Ash and Latias tired of shouting their conversation across the lobby "Listen; you taught Latias to talk right"

Ash nodded not seeing the problem "Yeah, so?"

"What's wrong with that?" Latias asked quietly

Bianca sighed and put her hand over her face "I forget how dense you two are some times"

"Just tell us" Latias and Ash echoed each other

Bianca sighed "Ash; May and Max think Latias can't speak"

"oooh" Ash said seeing the problem

Latias looked a little insulted 'so basically you think I won't be able to resist talking?'

Bianca nodded "remember how you talked when you came to see me without meaning to?"

Latias nodded "Ok, I see" she agreed "So what do we do?"

Ash laughed "easy!" he exclaimed a little too loudly

"Ok what?" Bianca asked

Ash blushed a little but gave his idea "Every time I think Latias is going to talk I kiss her" he laughed "I'm fairly certain she can't speak while kissing"

Latias blushed and giggled 'You just want to kiss me don't you' she teased

Ash's blush deepened but he remained silent "I'll take that as a yes" Latias said giggling.

"Okay then" Bianca said clapping her hands "lets go wake up Max and May"


	18. Chapter 18

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 18**

I apologize for delays to both of my stories: my laptop I usually use is offically fried; it has about 200 trojans and malware on it. I had to write this on about 20 seperate computers each time uploading it into documents. Anyway it's up now I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Yay let me!" Latias exclaimed running ahead of Ash and Bianca

"Hey!" Ash ran after Latias with Bianca close behind. Ash put on an extra burst of speed and caught up with Latias just outside their hotel room "What are you doing?" he gasped.

Latias turned to face Ash 'Waking them up of course' she said almost condescendingly as she took a deep breath preparing to shout.

"Wait! What no!" Ash said clamping his hand over Latias' mouth "You can't talk. Remember?"

Latias giggled "Exactly" she turned to Ash her eyes sparkling

"Oh no" Ash groaned "What are you doing this time"

Latias laughed harder 'I can't speak right? My voice sounds exactly like Bianca's right? Put one and one together'

Ash's face lit up as realisation dawned "You're so cute when you're scheming" he joked kissing Latias on the head

'I'm always cute' Latias retorted before opening the door slightly, sticking her head in and yelling "HEY WAKE UP!"

Bianca rounded the corner as Latias shut the door again giggling like a maniac "What did you do!" Bianca demanded as she ran down the corridor "I heard that from down there!"

Latias giggled "I woke them up" she explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"We were going to wake them up" Bianca scolded "but not like that!"

'You never specified the method' Latias retorted

"Gah!" Bianca sighed "I give up! You're impossible"

'Yay finally' Latias giggled

Bianca opened her mouth again but was cut off by an angry May who had just stuck her head out of the door "Why did you do that?" May demanded of Bianca "How dare you wake us up at this time!" Bianca opened her mouth to retort but realised she couldn't defend herself without blowing the secret she shut her mouth again making a mental note to get Latias back for this, May noticed Ash and Latias for the first time "Oh hey Ash, Amy" she said her voice suddenly switching from anger to cheeriness "Good morning"

Ash nodded trying his best not to laugh; Latias was also desperately trying to hold back her giggles "Morning" Ash said.

Ash won his fight against the laughter "May, wake Max up we've got a tour planned for today"

May's face lit up "So you're finally spending a day with us are you. Okay we'll be out in a little while." May walked back into the room and shut the door; they all heard a dull thud followed by some complaining and arguing. This pushed Latias over the edge and she burst out in uncontrollable laughter, Ash started laughing whilst trying to calm Latias down, May was angry enough already. The door was flung open and May and Max stood in the doorframe "We're ready to go" May announced proudly "Where to first?"

Bianca looked at Latias a small smirk of amusement on her face "Well it's early so I'd imagine everyone wants breakfast" this comment was greeted by a volley of enthusiastic agreements from everyone "So lets go over to Rachie's they do awesome pancakes"

Amy giggled and told Ash 'I ate them out of house and home, they won't ever do an all you can eat again' she did some token hand movements but for the larger part had forgotten them completely

"What!" Ash laughed "How much did you eat"

Latias thought about this for a second giggling under her breath before answering 'About one thousand'

"What!" Ash shouted "That can't be true! Bianca?"

Bianca laughed and nodded her head "I'm afraid it is"

"What's true?" May asked

"Pig" Ash goaded Latias ignoring May's outburst

Latias acted indignant but Ash could see the laughter in her eyes 'they we're tasty and they did say all you can eat'

Ash burst out laughing "True, I guess they kinda asked for this to happen... but still one thousand!"

'I was hungry' Latias said defensively remembering to use hand signals for the first time since the beginning of the conversation

"What are you talking about?!" May screamed "One thousand what?!"

Ash and Bianca laughed and said at the same time "Pancakes"

"Huh? What?" May said totally confused

"Never mind" Bianca changed the subject "Shall we get going, I think they open soon and it's quite a long walk from here.

The group soon arrived outside the restaurant it was a small family run business that sat on the quay side. The interior of the building was fairly drab with metal tables and beige wallpaper, the only source of interest were the colourful paintings that adorned the walls; the painting where of Pokemon of all different kinds, mainly water types but others could be seen. "I know it doesn't look like much but trust me the food is great" Bianca assured everyone, Latias added her approval by nodding vigorously "You guys go and find a table I'll go place our order"

Latias made a quick series of hand gestures, Ash and Bianca both laughed "You'll get what you're given" Ash joked poking Latias, he then added "But I'll have the same"

Latias poked Ash back and Bianca laughed "Okay, I'll just get a large stack for everyone" she said ignoring Latias and Ash who where now engaged in a poke war.

May found and table in a corner and watched with interest as Bianca held quite a long conversation with the man at the counter, it was too far away to tell what they where saying but it was obvious that Bianca was saying something funny. "Okay food will be here in a few minutes" Bianca declared placing herself at the head of the table "and as for you two" she turned on Latias and Ash who where both laughing and jabbing each other in the ribs "just call a truce this is getting silly"

Ash and Latias pouted "We weren't doing anything wrong" Ash said clamping a hand over Latias' mouth to stop her from protesting too, Latias still managed to nod however

May giggled "You guys are so perfect for each other" Latias and Ash turned red at this remark

"I know" Bianca agreed "that's what I've been telling them" Ash turned redder and Latias giggled a little at his embarrassment blushing herself

"Ok," Ash interjected "can we change the subject now"

May sighed "Ok, hey Bianca you seemed to know that guy pretty well" she gestured towards the now vacant counter

Bianca nodded "yeah we're great friends, his dad and my granddad were best friends so he always ended up baby-sitting me, we grew to become really great friends"

"That's cool" Ash said "What's his name?"

"Rachie" Bianca said "He owns and runs this restaurant; his family helps out if it gets busy but mostly it's just him. In fact" Bianca giggled "most of the paintings on the walls around here are mine."

"Wow you must be a really good painter" Max said "You got the horn on that Seaking just right, he pointed to a painting on the opposite wall of a Seaking swimming with a school of Goldeen amongst a coral reef.

"Thanks" Bianca said "I always enjoyed painting so I suppose I got better without noticing it" Latias giggled and made a few quick hand movements "Amy makes a good point" Bianca agreed light heartedly "You should see some of my older work, it's awful"

"So" May began "I was wondering what Latias is like"

"Oh" Ash said glancing at Latias out of the corner of his eye "I can field that one" Latias giggled waiting to see what Ash was going to say "Latias was kind and sweet she was very playful" Ash laughed "very very playful and she made you happier just by being nearby" ash opened his mouth to continue a dreamy look in his eyes, Latias was desperately trying to hide her growing blush at Ash's praise. "I'm not sure why" Ash continued dreamily "but I just want to..OW!" Bianca kicked Ash under the table and gave him a look that screamed shut up idiot; Ash faltered and ended feebly "she was just awesome to be around." May was giving Ash an odd look and Max was watching Latias intently wondering why she was trying to hide her face, Ash leaned over to Latias and whispered in her ear I was going to say I just want to stay with her forever"


	19. Chapter 19

**Altomare revisited: chapter 19**

New laptop arrived early this morning. So I should be getting back on schedule.

* * *

Latias turned even redder than before and gently touched her forehead to Ash's 'You're so sweet' she whispered as she leant in closer and gave Ash a peck on the cheek. Ash blushed and kissed Latias on the lips, the others all looked away embarrassed.

The kiss broke too soon for both of their tastes "Damn my need to breath" Ash whispered to Latias humorously.

Latias giggled 'shall we tell the others it's okay to look now?'

Ash laughed "Guys you can look now, we were only kissing you know"

Latias giggled as everyone turned back around to face the table embarrassment clear on their faces she made a quick series of gestures 'how long until the food arrives?' she asked

Bianca laughed and so did Ash "It should be here any time now" she said

True to her word Rachie appeared not a minute later skilfully balancing all five of their plates on his arms Latias laughed and clapped as Rachie deposited their orders on the table he stood back and took a bow, everyone burst into laughter. They all dug into their meals but May had one more question she wanted to know "I'm sorry" she apologized "But I really want to know what Latios was like"

Bianca nodded slowly glancing at Latias out of the corner of her eyes, she gave a curt nod so Bianca answered "He was very loyal and strong, he protected his sister with his life; he was totally dedicated to protecting her" a small smile played on her lips "whether she wanted it or not. He was serious most of the time but he did have a playful side like Latias, unfortunately it almost never came out" Bianca sniffed a little.

Ash looked at Bianca then leant over to Latias "she loved him didn't she?" he whispered

Latias nodded sadly 'yes' she confirmed

"Thank you" May said realising how much it had hurt Bianca to reminisce.

Max was looking carefully at Latias he couldn't shake the feeling that he was only hearing half the conversation "I was wondering whether we can go to the garden of the Lati?" he asked hoping that there would be more answers there

Ash and Latias where thrown by this but luckily Bianca could think on her feet "Sorry" she apologized "You need permission from the Lati to enter, me and Ash both got permission to come and go as we please but others would need to talk to Latias about it" Ash and Latias sighed in relief; their meetings would not be invaded by May and Max

'Good save' Latias told Bianca

"Thanks" Bianca whispered "We couldn't have them dropping in on you and Ash could we"

Latias and Ash blushed slightly "nope" Ash agreed quietly

"What are you talking about?" Max asked

"Nothing!" Ash defended "We were.. umm planning where planning were we would go after breakfast"

Latias giggled 'Where we? I thought we were talking about us' she gave Ash a peck on the cheek Ash blushed and hugged Latias

Max spoke up again "Also; Bianca why did you miss Amy out of you're list of people who could get into the garden?"

"I did?" Bianca thought back "I guess I just forgot I don't have to explain this often" she smiled

Max gave her an odd look he didn't buy that excuse but decided to let it slide for now, there was definitely something up with Amy. The group polished off the remained of the meal and headed out of the restaurant.

"Come on guys" Bianca called back to Ash and Latias who were just leaving the restaurant hand in hand.

"We're coming, we're coming" Ash called back ash they both ran to catch up with Bianca, May and Max

"So" May asked giggling a little because Latias was running faster than Ash and dragging him behind her "Where are we going to now?"

Latias and Ash caught up with the group and Ash spoke up "We're going to the water garden, right?"

Latias nodded and squeezed Ash's hand softly 'That's right Ashy'

Ash blushed and Bianca giggled "Gah!" Ash shouted, May and Max spun around to watch "If you're going to call me that at least don't let Bianca know" Ash said

"Huh? What?" Max said but he was ignored

"Why not I think it's a cute name… Ashy" Bianca teased Latias burst into laughter and Ash blushed a deep red

"Ashy" May giggled "That's you're nickname?" she started laughing

Latias walked up to Ash 'Sorry' she apologized 'I didn't mean for everyone to know'

Ash smiled Latias had apologized and despite the humour in her voice he knew she had meant it "Don't worry about it" he whispered back "I kinda liked it anyway" he admitted

'I knew it!' Latias yelled drawing an odd look from Bianca

Ash laughed "You know me too well then" he kissed her chastely then started walking again "So are we going to stand here all day or are we getting a move on?"

Max frowned a little, Ash had been whispering something to Latias then waiting for a response that never seemed to come, yet he still talked back after these pauses; yes there was definitely something odd going on here.

May and Bianca laughed and started walking "Okay lets go Ashy" they both teased Ash blushed slightly but didn't say anything. The group soon fell back into the normal formation; Bianca and May at the front with Ash and Latias bringing up the rear however Max lagged behind close to Ash and Latias watching them carefully.


	20. Chapter 20

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 20**

I apologize for the delay: i've been on holiday and got back yesterday. On a side note this story has recived far more attention than i could have dreamed of: I would like to thank everyone who has read this, especially those of you who took the time to review or PM me you guys have been awsome and have really encouraged me to continue my writing. On another side note to Threehorn; thanks for the idea, i will be using it just not quite the way you expect hehe.

* * *

The group soon came to their destination on the far side of town; a small water garden. Bianca smiled as she stepped through one of the four large marble arches that marked the entrances to the garden "We're here!" she called back happily. It took a little while for Ash, Latias and Max to catch up but when Ash and Max saw the garden the looks on their faces took on the same stunned expression that May was currently wearing; the garden was breathtaking. Gravel paths wound lazily across a large flat lawn, pools and fountains were scattered across the lawn their intricate carvings and shapes carved from the same white marble used in the arches. The centrepiece of the garden was a massive statue carved out of black marble in a stark contrast to the white of the other fountains, it was a sculpture of Latias and Latios entwined together their mouths pointing skyward and with jets of water shooting out of the to cascade down into the pond below, the moving water created the eerie impression that the carving was dancing.

"Wow it's so beautiful" May whistled

Bianca smiled "No matter how many times I come here I'm always surprised by how this place looks"  
Ash looked around but his gaze eventually settled on the large fountain at the centre of the park "It's so lifelike" he whispered under his breath

Latias nudged Ash 'Why do you need a lifelike statue when you've got the real me right here?' she asked cheekily

Ash laughed "True, true" he conceded

Latias ran ahead of the group towards the centre of the park 'Come on Slowpoke' she sent to Ash whilst beckoning for everyone to follow her. Ash laughed and broke into a sprint quickly catching up to Latias who was only jogging "Who's the Slowpoke now?" he shouted as he shot past her.

'Hey!' Latias shouted as she sped up to catch up to Ash 'You cheated!'

"I'm just returning the favour for last time" Ash shouted laughing

The others watched Ash and Latias racing off; Bianca laughing at their childish banter.

At their speed Ash and Latias soon reached the pool at the base of the large statue. Ash skidded to a stop and slammed his hand down on the stone wall around the edge of the pool "I win!" he gasped as Latias stopped besides him

'Bah!' she pouted 'You cheated'

Ash laughed "I'll tell you what then, I won't cheat next time if you don't"

Latias giggled 'Okay' she smiled 'I guess I should give you your prize then'

"Huh? What do yo…" Ash's query was cut off as Latias pulled him into a passionate kiss, Ash's surprise quickly wore off and he returned the kiss.

The others soon caught up and were greeted by a scene almost out of a movie; Ash and Latias were kissing passionately with the black marble of the fountain behind them, the cascading water created flashes of light as the sunlight glinted off the water droplets and a multitude of small rainbows formed and faded as the water flow changed. The couple broke the kiss and gazed deeply into each others eyes for a few seconds still oblivious to anyone else "I love you" Ash whispered stroking Latias' hair 'Love you too' Latias said her voice heavy with emotion she leaned in and gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away. The happy couple quickly noticed the rest of their group standing only a few feet away and they both quickly turned bright red "How long have you been there?" Ash stuttered.

"Long enough" Bianca said sheepishly "That was very romantic" she added

Ash and Latis turned redder still, May spoke out with a suggestion "Since you two love birds obviously don't want us interrupting you how about we split up for now and meet up again for lunch?"

Ash was surprised "I thought you wanted to spend more time with me? Now you're suggesting we split up again?" Bianca and Latias sighed; Ash had to question May's decision.

May frowned a little "I do want to spend some time as a group but if Amy is here you'll just end up paying all your attention to her" she gave a small smile before continuing "Besides I'll have plenty of time to talk to you at the hotel"

"Thanks May" Ash smiled "Meet back here at noon for lunch?"

"Sure sounds good" May agreed "Bianca you want to show us around this place?"

"Okay then" Bianca smiled "See you two later"

May and Bianca walked off together with Max following in tow seething quietly, he was absolutely certain that Amy was concealing something big and he was so close to understanding it and now his stupid sister had to separate them. He sighed to himself as his conscious argued with his curiosity on the one hand May was a person and she had a right to her privacy bit on the other she was hiding something from everyone but Ash and Max was certain it was something huge. Bianca smiled and turned back to Ash and Latias with mischievous gleam in her eyes she called out "Don't do anything too naughty whilst we're gone" before laughing and continuing her stride leaving Latias and Ash standing together besides the large fountain the reddest they had gone yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Altomare Revisited: Chapter 21**

Sorry I had to upload this one twice i forgot to clean it up on documents like I ususally do so I apologize for that.

* * *

Ash and Latias stood there for a little while watching as the silhouettes of their friends receded "So what now?" Ash asked smiling "We've got" he glanced down at his Pokegear for the time "about three hours till lunch" Latias gave Ash an odd smile then ran on without saying a word stopping a couple of meters ahead and beckoning for Ash to follow. Ash smiled remembering how they met then ran after Latias; as soon as she saw Ash had caught on Latias set off again a large smile on her face. Ash followed behind Latias wondering where she was leading him he didn't notice the large black sign that he passed that pointed to various places in the park; Latias was leading them down the route labelled Lovers' Forest. As the tree line grew close Latias slowed down and waited for Ash to catch up, Ash wasn't far behind and caught up quickly once Latias had stopped as he drew level Latias slipped her arm through his and leaned on his shoulder smiling happily, Ash smiled and took hold of Latias' hand keeping their arms entwined "So where have you lead me?" he asked seriously

Latias gave a small giggle 'There were like six signs we passed on the way didn't you see any of them' she asked incredulously

Ash smiled "Nope I didn't," he caressed her hand caringly "I guess I was too busy watching you"

Latias blushed 'So then I guess you'll just have to wait and see then'

Ash continued caressing her hand "Oh come on just tell me; pleeeeeaaase"

Latias giggled and swatted his head with her free hand playfully 'We're almost there anyway silly just wait'

The pair continued walking and fairly soon they entered the dappled shade the tree cover provided ahead of them the path split in two, Ash gave Latias a questioning look, Latias sighed 'It's a circular walk so it doesn't matter which path we take'

Ash nodded and gave a little laugh, now it was Latias' turn to give him a questioning look "We're going to be walking in one large circle through a forest, all we need is the rest of the gang and this would be just like normal" he smiled; Latias still didn't really get the joke as she had never been travelling around with Ash but she smiled anyway. The couple took the left path and began walking; the path was dotted with benches and in most cases the benches were occupied by other couples. After five minutes of walking the sound of running water could be heard filtering through the trees, after another couple of minutes the trees started thinning; Latias and Ash emerged into a massive clearing. Most of the clearing was occupied by a large lake, a large fountain sat in the middle of the lake the spray creating a large rainbow as the sunlight refracted off it; in the centre of the lake Ash could see a large island lined with willow trees and wildflowers, the path wound lazily around the edge of the lake small rose beds had been planted intermittently providing pockets of colour to break up the sea of green grass. Ash could see picnic blankets scattered over the lawns and there were many couples sitting together or walking together around the lake. He let out a low whistle "Wow" he muttered

Latias giggled "I know" she said 'I can talk right, since the others aren't here?'

Ash laughed "Of course you can" he smiled "Just as long as you remember to stop when we meet up again" he teased light-heartedly

Latias giggled and leaned into Ash "Isn't this place so ro..rom.." she stuttered

"romantic? Yes yes it is" Ash finished for her turning his head and giving her a kiss on the forehead

Latias giggled "Ash"

"Huh" Ash turned to look at Latias noticing the gleam in her eyes

"You got it wrong" Latias continued

Ash was totally confused by now "What do you mean?" he asked

Latias giggled again and leaned in close "My mouth is here not on my forehead" she whispered before French kissing Ash.

As they pulled apart Latias was giggling along with Ash "Okay I'll bear that in mind next time" Ash smiled "So were shall we go and sit?"

Latias smiled "I know where we can go" she stepped off the path onto the small sloped lawn that led down to the lake 'Follow me!' she called back following the edge of the lake heading for the tree-line again. Ash was confused but followed "I wish you'd tell me what you've got in mind" he called out

'We'll sit on that island' Latias shot back giggling at Ash's reaction

"What!" Ash yelled "I'm not swimming!"

'You won't have to now hurry up' Latias said still giggling to herself

Ash laughed "Ok ok; I'm coming" he ran into the tree line and spotted Latias a little way further along the tree covered bank of the lake.

'I don't think anyone can see us here' Latias said seriously 'Do you agree?'

Ash looked from side to side he had to admit Latias was right both of the banks were hidden by trees and bushes and anyone on the far side of the lake would have their vision impaired by the fountain and the island "Yeah I think we're hidden, why? What are you planning on doing?"

Latias giggled and dived into the lake gracefully barely making a splash as her body entered the water. "What!" Ash took a step back "I thought you said we weren't swimming? And besides you were still wearing your clothes" he finished rather lamely

Latias' laugh echoed around his head 'I said you wouldn't have to swim I never said I wouldn't'

Ash looked back at the water a small smile appeared on his face as he spotted a small patch of water glow softly, of course that's why Latias wanted to be hidden, he laughed at himself for not realising it sooner. A patch of water exploded in spray as an invisible shape shot out of the water and Ash felt himself lifted bodily off the ground by this force, he lifted his hand and stroked the air were he guessed Latias' head would be and he felt his hand touching something soft he stroked that patch of soft fur "You know Latias you could have just told me about your little plan rather than worrying me like that"

Latias giggled 'where would the fun in that be? Now hang on I'll keep the water off you with Psychic so you won't get wet'

Latias shot forward into the lake water and despite Latias assurance Ash still flinched a he went under water eliciting a small giggle from Latias, they shot forward the island rapidly approaching. As the edge of the island neared Latias began wondering to herself about how she could get Ash up to the island without him being seen; Ash was having the same thoughts and was shocked when he heard Latias ask 'So? Any idea how I can get you onto the island without anyone noticing?'

Ash shook his head he had no idea how he was going to communicate with Latias underwater since he wasn't psychic

Latis giggled 'Don't worry, I can read your mind just think of a response and I will know'

Ash was shocked, she can read minds yet she always seemed so surprised when he did his surprises for her

'I don't usually read peoples minds, Bianca says it's rude and besides' she giggled cutely 'it's no fun if you see every surprise coming'

Ash laughed silently he still had no idea about how they could resurface, maybe if Latias created a distraction but he knew they would have to resurface soon; he was running out of breath.

Yay a bad cliffhanger, do you think I will kill of Ash? It would be a great surprise ending wouldn't it though?


	22. Chapter 22

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 22**

I think this is probably my most fluffy chapter to date, anyway enjoy:

* * *

'That's not a bad idea' Latias sent back happily

Ash frowned confused wondering what Latias had meant

'A distraction' Latias sent back

Ash wanted to laugh but obviously couldn't because he was underwater, okay can you head up soon I need to breath; he concentrated on the thought so Latias could hear it

'Ok honey' Latias sent back, she concentrated and her eyes glowed blue as the psychic power flowed through her body. The water on the top of the lake rippled as Latias' power forced it skyward, a massive geyser burst from the surface throwing water droplets and foam high into the air. The geyser rose to a height of about 40ft on the shore every pair of eyes was tracking the water, no one noticed a small white and red shape streak out of the water and into the tree cover of the island. As quickly as it had appeared the geyser went falling back into the lake leaving only a large rainbow in its wake; this too quickly faded and the lake returned to its usual tranquil quietness. Ash lay on his back watching quietly as the geyser disappeared his mouth slightly agape "That was some distraction" he muttered in awe

Latias giggled 'I think I over did it a bit'

"A bit!" Ash exclaimed laughing "A Wailord could have snuck by unnoticed!"

The couple laughed together for a while revealing in their being together Latias turned her head to examine the island she had brought them too; the long branches of willow trees obscured the lake but the occasional glint of reflected sunlight shone through, the ground was covered in a thick layer of grass and wildflowers of all colours and in the centre of the island stood a large oak tree shrouding the island in shade and allowing sun beams to illuminate patches of grass at random as it's great branches swayed gently in the wind. Ash scooted closer to Latias and put his arms around her lovingly smiling as he felt the deep reverberating hum from her body "It's strange to think we've only been together for four days isn't it" he mused quietly "it feels like we've been together forever"

Latias nodded slowly 'We will be' she said her voice laden with conviction as she gently nudged Ash's side with her head

Ash smiled and began gently stroking Latias' head enjoying the texture of the soft downy fur that covered her body "Yes we will be" he agreed smiling

Latias cooed with pleasure and floated up so her head was level with Ash's gently throwing off his administrations she kissed him on the lips 'I love you so much Ash, I don't know what I would do without you'

Ash kissed Latias back passionately but broke off the kiss sooner than both of them would have liked so he could respond to her "I.." he began but Latias cut him off by reinstating the kiss 'I'm telepathic remember, you're thoughts gave me all the answer I need now just enjoy the kiss' a cheeky giggle echoed around Ash's head as they kissed; a beam of sunlight waved back and forth across the couple as the wind picked up slightly illuminating them in brief flashes of golden radiance. Once again it was Ash's lung's that forced them apart; Ash broke off gasping for air silently cursing his feeble human body "I really need to work on holding my breath" he gasped

Latias laughed 'You're perfect just the way you are' she said blushing slightly

Ash blushed "You're the perfect one, I don't deserve you" he said

Latias blushed deeper but countered 'No, if anything I don't deserve you'

"You're better than me" Ash said half jokingly

'Nope!' Latias pouted 'You are'

"You!"

'You!'

"You!"

Latias burst into giggles and Ash quickly followed suit 'I can't believe we're having this argument' Latias managed between bouts of giggles

"Me neither" Ash laughed "I mean it's so obvious you're better" he added, Latias looked Ash straight in the eye and they both descended back into uncontrollable laughter

'Let's just agree that we're both too good for each other' Latias said after they had recovered from the laughing fit

Ash nodded a huge smile on his face "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun" he said seriously

Latias nodded wholeheartedly 'I know, neither can I. Everything just seems to be more fun when you're near' Latias admitted a blush forming and growing stronger with each word she spoke 'I don't know what I'd do without you, I can't bare the thought of living without you anymore' she finished staring intently at the ground blushing furiously

Ash reached out gently and pulled her head up so their eyes met "I know exactly what you mean" he said softly "I can't bare to be without you either, when I head back to the mainland to continue the journey I want you with me." He smiled gently and pulled Latias close their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

They pulled apart slowly Latias had tears forming in the corners of her eyes 'You mean I can come with you when we leave?' she asked gingerly not believing what she had heard

Ash nodded slowly "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled and pulled Latias close "But May and Max will need to know" he said seriously "there is no way we can keep a secret like this from them"

Latias nodded 'I checked their minds when we first met them' she glanced at Ash, his expression begged an explanation so with a small sigh she explained 'since..what happened, I have checked the mind of everyone who I meet for ill intent' she gave a small smile 'I guess I've turned a bit paranoid'

Ash smiled "I'm not blaming you, besides it wasn't all bad" he laughed at the shocked look he got from Latias "after all you got to meet me didn't you" he smiled "and I got to meet you" he kissed her forehead gently

Latias giggled and blushed a little 'Do you need to be reminded of where my mouth is again? I thought you were smarter than that'

Ash laughed "No no I remember." he gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth to prove his point "See." he smiled "Now what were you saying?"

Latias thought for a second before speaking 'I checked your friends minds, Max would probably be happy for us he is very inquisitive and open minded, he suspects I'm keeping a secret from him and he wants to know what it is but I don't think he will react too badly once he does find out'

Ash nodded "That sounds like Max through and through, but what about May?"

Latias shook her head sadly 'I don't think she will ever truly except us' she cut off his exclamation 'she has a crush on you and is jealous of me even as Amy for the attention I receive' she continued sadly 'the real problem is that she feels insulted that you would pick me over her, and if she found out of my true nature..'

Ash cut her off "She would get even angrier at me" he finished, he sighed "I still want to give her a chance to accept us, she is my friend and she deserves the truth"

'Okay then we'll tell them, tomorrow?'

Ash nodded "Yes we'll let Bianca know over lunch"

Latias snapped her head round 'Lunch! What time were we supposed to be there!?'

"ummm" Ash murmured "Noon I think" he pulled out his Pokedex and flipped it open "Now how do I.. Ah there it is" he mumbled to himself "Ahh! We're half an hour late!"  
Latias shot up like a rocket grabbing hold of Ash in the process 'Hold on' she said 'I'll teleport us to the café'

"Wait!" Ash shouted as Latias' eyes went blue "You can teleport then why…." They disappeared in a small flash of blue light "..did you swim to the island?" Ash finished

Latias laughed 'It was more fun to swim'

Ash groaned lightly and looked around; he was standing in a mens' bathroom black and white tiles covered the walls and Latias was nowhere to be found "Where are you and where am I?" Ash demanded angry and scared at the same time

Latias' giggle floated through his mind 'We're at the café and I'm in the girls' bathroom. We can't just appear from thin air in the middle of a road'

Ash laughed to himself she did have a point "Okay meet you in the hall" he called out

'Yep and hopefully the others havn't left yet' Latias sent back laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Altomare Revisited: Chapter 23**

Ash pushed open the dark wooden door out of the Mens' room and stepped into a small hallway; he quickly spotted a familiar figure exiting the toilets opposite. A huge smile on his face Ash stepped over to Latias "Hey Bianca, have you seen Latias I could have sworn she was around here" Latias puffed her cheeks up indignantly but quickly realised Ash was joking they looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing, Latias' hand sought Ash's and quickly found it's target; their fingers meshing together they walked out into the main room of the café. Ash glanced around, the café was decorated with the same dark wood the toilet doors had been made of; large glass windows dotted the walls at even intervals bathing the entire room in sunlight, the floor was dotted with tables and chairs in a random jumble, the café was about half full and the sounds of animated conversation filled the air interspersed with the sound of cutlery and laughter. Ash pecked Latias on the cheek and they made their way towards the outdoor section keeping a careful eye out for their friends; they soon found them seated in the far corner of the patio sipping some ice cold drinks. Bianca was the first to notice Ash and Latias "Hey Ash, Amy over here!" she called out happily, Latias smiled and waved enthusiastically to Bianca before she and Ash began making their way over to the table.

"Sorry" Ash apologized as he sat down on one of the two remaining chairs "How long have you been waiting?"

Bianca smiled "Not all that long, one or two minutes tops" she laughed "Oh and May you own me a fiver"

"Huh?" both Ash and Latias spoke out at the same time, Ash continued "I thought we were half an hour late" he sighed "I guess my Pokedex must have been broken"

May and Bianca giggled and Max laughed with them "Nope" they all said at the same time "We knew you'd be late I mean come on" Bianca continued "It's you and Ash" she directed her comment at Latias

May giggled and added "We had a bet on just how late you'd be"

Bianca laughed "Yeah and you lost"

"I know, I know" May sighed

Ash and Latias laughed along with their friends, their day was going too well for them to let a silly joke ruin it "So shall we order?" Ash asked, Latias echoing this sentiment psychically

Bianca and May shook their heads and laughed "Just like you always thinking about food" they both said, May directing the comment at Ash and Bianca to Latias

Bianca smiled "Well I guess we'll order then we can get on with the whirlwind tour of Altomare"

Latias giggled 'We've only visited one place and it's already noon, it's not a whirlwind'

Bianca laughed along with Ash whilst May and Max were left clueless "Alright our breeze tour Mrs. Smartypants." Bianca giggled

Latias puffed up her cheeks indignantly her eyes sparkling with humour 'That's Madame Smartypants to you; peasant'

Ash and Bianca were roaring with laughter and Latias was trying to act with an air of dignity but was failing to hold back her own laughing fit, Ash bowed low and kissed Latias on the hand in a dignified manner. This proved too much for Latias and her feeble façade crumbled as she descended into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" May demanded feeling a little left out, besides her Max sat scrutinising the scene before him he knew Amy hadn't said a word physically nor with any type of sign language real or otherwise; yet Ash and Bianca had seemed to understand her.

The table was silent save for Bianca, Ash and Latias' gasping for breath and May's question hung in the air, the trio looked at each other all reaching the same revelation; in the excitement Latias had once again forgotten to use sings and they like her had forgotten about the necessity. Even after they had caught their breath they remained silent, no reasonable excuse for their laughter could be created, "Well.." Bianca began hesitantly.

"Telepathy! It has to be!" Max shouted out finally reaching a conclusion about Amy's ability to communicate

"What?" May demanded, not noticing the hint of worry on her friends faces

"Oh..What? It's nothing" Max mumbled falling back into his quiet pensive state

May frowned hands on hips "It's not nothing now what is it"

"A crossword answer" Max blurted out the first thing that came into his mind, turning to his older sister he hissed "I'll tell you later just drop it okay"

May nodded intrigued now "Gotcha" she whispered back; then turning to the table "So what about this food?"

Bianca nodded glad of the sudden change of subject "Ok then I'll.."

'No wait!' Latias shouted at Bianca 'take Ash with you; we need to discuss something in private'

"..take Ash with me and we'll go get the food" Bianca finished smoothly

Ash stood up, giving Latias a peck on the forehead as he got up, and walked round the table to join Bianca and together they made their way over to the small wooden desk at the back of the café where people placed their orders. "So what is this urgent talk we need to have" she smirked, this opportunity was too good to pass up, "Latias isn't pregnant is she?"

Ash blushed furiously "No! It's nothing like that, how could you even.."

Bianca cut his off with a giggle "Chill, it was just a joke. Now what did you really want to talk to me about?"

Ash sighed "We're going to tell them the truth; tomorrow"

"Come again?" Bianca said wanting to make sure she had heard that right

"Me and Latias want to tell May and Max the whole truth about her and me" Ash smiled dreamily

"But why? There are only three days left of your holiday"

Ash lit up "That's just it, I've asked Latias to join me on my travels on a permanent basis; and she said yes"

"Ah" Bianca said a little lost for words "When are planning to tell them?"

"Tomorrow morning" Ash replied quickly "We were hoping you could help us break the news"

Bianca smiled "I will but I think it's a bad idea to tell them"

Ash nodded sadly "Latias said that too but they're my friends and they at least deserve a chance to accept us for us"

Bianca nodded "Fine" she smiled lightly "but this doesn't mean I won't try and change your mind"

Bianca and Ash returned to their table with their meals and the group ate a quick lunch before heading off to explore the rest of Altomare; Bianca showed them the quays, some of the older houses and several small Pokemon fighting rings, every now and again she would still pull Ash or Latias to a side and try to change their minds but they remained adamant on the matter. At the end of the day the group arrived back at the hotel happy but tired "Bye love" Ash whispered in Latias' ear as he hugged her goodbye, as the hug broke apart he pulled her closer again and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Bianca hugged Ash goodbye too "Are you sure about this?" she whispered in his ear

"Yes" Ash nodded "But thanks"

Bianca shook her head as they separated "Don't try and kiss me too Ashy" she exclaimed jokingly; everyone but Ash burst into laughter whilst Ash blushed deeply. Ash stayed outside after May and Max had headed up to bed; watching the figures of Latias and Bianca disappear down the road.

* * *

May didn't have long to wait until Ash had fallen asleep, worn out as he was by his day with Latias and his friends, she turned to her brother a tinge of annoyance on her features "Now what was so secret you couldn't tell me in front of everyone?"

Max sighed at his sister's attitude "Amy, she's psychic"

"What, that's impossible" May exclaimed

"Shut up idiot" Max hissed clamping his hand over his sister's mouth "You'll wake him up"

"I'm not an idiot" May huffed to herself "and if that's all I'll be going to sleep now"

Max sighed again as he watched his sister roll herself up in her blankets and try to get comfortable, let's see he mused I know there's no such thing as human psychics; that's just impossible. He paused maybe she's a psychic Pokemon, hmmm but she looks human, let's see Ash keeps calling her la..; the only Pokemon I can think of that fits those parameters is Latias but that's impossible isn't it? He sighed before rolling over to seek an answer to this puzzle in his sleep.

* * *

At around midnight a strange yet familiar wail woke Ash up, he groggily opened his eyes when he heard the wail again; it was coming from the balcony outside his room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 24**

It never ceases to amaze me just how popular this story has become; especially since this is my first story on this site. I just want to thank everyone for your support and reveiws I have recieved; you guys are the best.

* * *

Ash slid out of bed careful not to wake Pikachu and slowly made his way over to the door to the balcony still trying to place the wail, he opened the curtains and found himself staring into Latias' tear filled eyes. Quickly he tore open the door and stepped out into the cold night air shutting the door behind him with his foot; Latias dove and him and buried her head in his shoulder crying uncontrollably "What's wrong please tell me" Ash said distressed "Please?"

'I..I..can….can't goooo!' Latias murmered the go ending as another wail of despair

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused and upset

Latias sniffed and took a few deep breaths calming herself 'I can't go with you when you go' she managed before she broke into a renewed bout of crying

"What! Why?" Ash said tears forming in his eyes too

'I need to guard the Soul Dew' Latias sobbed

"Shhhh" Ash said trying to calm Latias down "Don't cry please" he hid his own emotions for a while to be strong for Latias

'But…I…need you to be with me' Latias said tears still streaming down her face

"And I need you" Ash said kissing Latias on the forehead and gently stroking her head "I can't live without you" he smiled weakly "Please stop crying…for me"

Latias gulped and took a few deep breaths calming herself down 'Thank you Ash' she said slowly 'You always know what to say'

Ash shook his head slowly "Not always, now you said you need to guard the Soul Dew?"

Latias nodded her eyes still shining with tears 'Yes' she said straining to hold back her tears

Ash put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a second "Then I think I can help you with that; does it have to be you who guards it?"

Latias looked at him with fascination and her face lit up as she read Ash's mind 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' she screamed happily

"Huh what?" Ash said confused about her sudden mood swing

'I read your mind! That idea is perfect!' Latias exclaimed looked up tears of happiness streaking down her face, glinting silver in the moonlight, and kissed Ash passionately.

Ash had a giddy smile on as they broke apart "So then we'll get them tomorrow after we've told everyone the truth?"

Latias nodded happily 'Yes, I'll teleport us there but we'll have to fly back I doubt I can teleport them as well'

Ash nodded smiling "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow then" he kissed Latias once more his lips lingering as they pulled apart "Goodnight" he whispered

'See you soon' Latias said happily as they pulled apart. Ash stood on the balcony shivering slightly at the cold as he watched Latias flying back to the garden, a snort of laughter burst from his mouth as he saw Latias pull off a few loops and barrel rolls; only after Latias was out of his sight did he turn around and head back inside a massive smile on his face. Latias shared Ash's grin as she shot down into the garden to get some sleep; she headed across the lake and back into the cave behind the waterfall, she had been sleeping in there ever since she had shared it with Ash, she curled up in a corner and closed her eyes. As she drifted off her eyes began to glow blue beneath their lids.

* * *

Ash's eyes opened suddenly, he felt odd; strangely light and carefree. He looked around; he was in a large forest but it didn't look familiar, in the distance he could just about make out some mountains but they were fuzzy and indistinct, he looked again at the trees, they seemed smaller than a large tree should be. Then it hit him, he was floating in midair; he frantically tried to move his legs but got no response, he couldn't feel his legs at all. Ash was starting to panic when a familiar squeal resonated through the forest and he found himself been tackled by Latias for the second time that night 'Yay you're here' Latias said as she nuzzled his neck, she pulled back slightly 'It is you isn't it Ash?' Ash tried to reply but all that came out of his mouth was a strange crooning so he made do with a nod Latias giggled 'Just concentrate on me and what you want me to hear'

Ash nodded a little befuddled 'What's happened?' he said

Latias giggled and nuzzled Ash again 'You're in my dream silly; I'm using sight sharing whilst I sleep. I wasn't sure it would work but it has'

'So what happened to me?' Ash asked again

'Oh right' Latias blushed a little 'I dreamed of you as a Latios because I wanted you to see what it feels like'

Ash nodded amazed 'So I'm a Latios now?' Latias nodded 'Cool!' Ash did a quick flip and dashed off into the forest laughing 'Catch me if you can Slowpoke'

Latias dashed off after Ash giggling 'I'm Latias not Slowpoke idiot!'

Ash was shooting though the forest trees whipping past him and he could hear Latias close behind him, he concentrated on accelerating and sped up unfortunately his unfamiliarity with his new body cost him as he smashed into a tree at high speed.

Latias approached giggling 'Did the big bad tree get you'

Ash rose up rubbing his face confused 'Why didn't that hurt?'

Latias giggled again and shook her head 'It's a dream remember'

Ash laughed 'Right, sorry normally when I run into a tree it hurts'

Latias giggled again 'Oh and.. Tag!' she hit Ash's arm then sped off

'No fair' Ash called out 'You keep doing that!' he sped after her

'Well you keep falling for it' Latias replied cheekily

Ash chased Latias through the forest their laughter echoing through the area, he finally caught her when he found out how to turn invisible and ambushed her.

'And you called me a cheater' Latias laughed as Ash tagged her

'Revenge' Ash replied simply shooting off again

Latias caught Ash quickly, her familiarity with her body giving her an unbeatable advantage she tackled Ash from behind and they both went rolling along the ground laughing. Ash ended up with his face right next to Latias' so he leant forward and kissed her, Latias blushed slightly but quickly returned the kiss 'No human lungs here' she said simply causing Ash to blush deeply they held the kiss rising into the air slowly spinning as they rose. They rose above the forest, high into the air their lips still locked together, they finally broke apart silhouetted in front of the sun 'My dream kiss' Latias admitted blushing

Ash laughed 'Well we're in your dream so obviously'

Latias hit Ash gently on the head 'You know what I mean'

'Well I'm glad I got to help you have it' Ash replied sincerely as they slowly descended again

'I love you Ash' Latias said kissing Ash again

'I love you too Latias' Ash replied

They broke apart and sped towards the ground stopping with seconds to spare Latias paused with a blank look on her face for a second 'Well this is goodbye for now' she said simply

'What? Why?' Ash said shocked

Latias giggled 'It's morning we've got to get up'

'Oh' Ash blushed and kissed Latias once more 'Well see you in a bit then'

The forest and Latias began to fade to darkness, they all disappeared and Ash was in total darkness for a few seconds then with a gasp he opened his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 25**

I apologize for the delay to my stories but my social life had been getting in the way recently

* * *

Ash blinked as the world swam into focus he glanced down quickly to check he was indeed human and not still a Latias, the strange light feeling was fading but slowly, he leapt out his bed a little unsteadily not quite readjusted to having legs. He made his way over to the bag with a spring in his step and quickly threw on his clothes; he grabbed his hat and turned towards the door to his room, he guessed he would have a few minutes until Latias came and maybe a little longer than that if she came with Bianca. He decided he would get some revenge on May and Max for all the times they had woken him up, he smiled and carefully made his way over to May's bed "Hey wakey wakey" he called out suddenly. May shot up her eyes wide and Ash was standing next to her bed laughing with a silly grin on his face, May smiled "I'll get you for that"

"Oh bring it" Ash replied jokingly "I was waking you up because Amy will be here soon"

"Oh alright then" May said before sliding out of bed, retrieving her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom to change. Ash turned around to face Max's bed he was sitting up and groggily rubbing his eyes "You.." Ash began

"I heard" Max grumbled "and since when were you so cheery, you usually hate mornings"

"Lets just say I had a very good dream" Ash replied adding under his breath "I guess Max isn't a morning person"

Ash went and sat down on one of the large chairs and was soon joined by May and Max "So why is your girlfriend coming here today?"

Ash flushed slightly "You'll see" he replied cryptically

May frowned slightly she hated secrets when she wasn't the one keeping them "Just tell us"

Ash shook his head and looked at them again, this time with a silly grin on his face "No need Amy just arrived with Bianca"

"How could you know that" Max asked beating his sister to the point

"I just know" Ash said "It's a gut feeling" he added after a short pause

"mmm" Max mumbled not really believing him, this seemed to be more evidence of telepathy

Ash smiled and leapt up, he went over and opened the door, Latias engulfed Ash in a good morning hug whilst Bianca waved her greetings from behind her. "Morning" Ash said smiling as Latias released her hold, they all went over to May and Max "We haven't been exactly honest with you two" Ash admitted

"What do you mean?" May asked

"Well…" Ash struggled to find the words

'I'm not human' Latias said simply

"What!" May cried out

"I knew it" Max pumped the air "that's so cool, so what are you?"

Latias and Ash grinned at Max's reaction "She's Latias" Bianca supplied nervously

Max's face lit up "Soooo close" he moaned "I was certain you were a psychic type at least"

May sat in her seat almost perfectly still; she couldn't cope with her revelation "May? May? Are you okay?"

May shook her head "So.. you'd rather love that!" she pointed accusingly at Latias "than me" her eyes filled with anger and sadness locked with Ash's

Ash sighed sadly "Latias told me you'd react like this, I begged for her to give me a chance" he sighed again

May was fuming "I could deal with it when you reject me for another girl, but for a Pokemon!" she shrieked

Ash walked over to Latias and they locked hands "I love her May" he kissed her on the cheek "It doesn't matter what she is, and besides you said we make a cute couple yourself"

May choked up tears forming in her eyes "It's illegal you know! It's illegal to be with a Pokemon"

Ash's eyes hardened slightly and his voice turned harsher "I don't care! I love Latias and nothing is going to change that or tear us apart"

Latias smiled and leant over kissing Ash on the cheek 'I love you so much'

Ash smiled back forgetting about May for a second "I love you too, but who needs lessons on where the mouth is now?"

Latias giggled 'I'm sorry' she kissed him passionately their tongues fighting for dominance 'Better?' she asked when they pulled apart

"Much" Ash agreed leaning back into it and quickly brushing their lips together

Bianca and Max were both blushing from embarrassment but May was watching with tears in her eyes, she had no hope of getting Ash away from Latias; she headed for the door storming across the room muttering to herself "Wait" Ash called out

"Make me" May shot back grabbing hold of the door handle she found she couldn't move any muscle of her body, behind her Latias' eyes glowed blue as she stopped May from leaving

Ash walked over to May "Look I know you're angry but please don't do anything rash, please May I'm begging you" he sighed "Please I love Latias"

Latias weakened her powers to allow May to respond; May nodded tears now streaming down her face "Ok for you" she whispered

"Thank you" Ash said smiling

May opened the door As Latias fully relinquished her hold on her "I just need some time to think, ok?"

Everyone nodded "Ok then see you soon May" Ash said "and thank you" May gave a weak smile before closing the door softly.

'That could have gone a lot worse' Latias said happily

"Yeah Ash agreed "Luckily you knew what she would say so I could prepare to deal with it" he whispered the last part to Latias

Max stood up and walked over to Latias "So can I see your real form?"

Latias giggled 'Of course' her form glowed with a soft light and she changed back into her real body

"Wow" Max breathed as he got his first look at Latias, he was blown away here was a real legend standing before him

Ash smiled "I know what you mean"

Latias blushed at the praise 'I'm not the pretty' she said modestly

Ash walked over and put his arm around her he leant down and kissed her forehead "You're perfect" he said simply. He straightened out to face Max "How would you feel about having Latias join our little group?"

Max's face lit up "Really?"

Latias giggled 'Yes hopefully, if Ash's plan works then I will be able to leave'

Ash smiled "Speaking of that, shall we get going now"

Latias nodded 'Ok then lets go' she grabbed hold of his hand and focused her energy; they both disappeared in a flash of blue leaving behind a shocked Bianca and a very exited Max. Ash smiled as he looked around the familiar valley, he walked up to the large metal doors and knocked on them "I wonder whether Liza is in" he wondered out loud


	26. Chapter 26

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 26**

A female voice sounded from the far side of the doors "Who's there?"

Ash smiled and gently stroked Latias "It's me Ash and.." he looked at Latias questioningly

Latias giggled 'I think she can know, after all who's she going to tell out here'

"..Latias" Ash finished

"Ash! No way is it really you! Wait a second" the voice replied as the heavily inscribed doors began slowly moving apart. Latias clung to Ash a little afraid when she spotted the Pokemon moving the doors; there were two massive Charizard, one on each side of the large entrance Ash's grin got wider when he recognised his friend on the left and he guessed from the small bow on it's head the Charizard on the other side was Charla.

"Hey Ash!" the voice drew his attention to the rapidly approaching figure in the middle of the doorway

"Come on, they won't bite" he reassured Latias before running forward to meet his old friend, Latias slightly behind him relaxed slightly recognising the two Charizard that stood imposingly in the doorway from Ash's memory.

"Good to see you again" Liza explained as she pulled Ash into a brief hug "So what brings you here?"

Ash smiled as they pulled apart "I would like to talk to Charizard for a bit" he put his hand on Latias' head "there's someone I want him to meet"

Liza gasped when she spotted Latias "Is that a Latias?" she asked stunned

Ash laughed "Yep, I told you I was with her"

Liza laughed with Ash "I guess I didn't hear that part, I was too busy fetching Charizard and Charla

Ash turned to Latias and their hands meshed "Time to see whether or not Charizard wants to do this" he smiled

'I hope so!' Latias exclaimed 'because I couldn't bear to be without you' she started to tear up slightly

Liza and the two Charizards watched on in shock as Ash tenderly put a hand beneath Latias' chin supporting her "I need you too Latias, don't ever forget that" their heads inched closer together as Ash continued "If this doesn't work then I'll stay with you in the garden, it doesn't matter as long as we're together" their lips met in a kiss at the end of Ash's speech

As they pulled apart Latias, blushing slightly, whispered 'Thank you'

Ash smiled and they turned to face Liza and the Charizards, their hands still meshed tightly. Latias giggled when she spotted the stunned look plastered on everyone's faces whilst Ash blushed slightly "Di..d..did" Liza stuttered "you just kiss Latias!" she finished

"Yes" Ash confirmed unashamed "In fact that's the reason I came here" he walked past the stunned girl over to Charizard who was faring only slightly better "Hey buddy" he smiled and hugged Charizard as best he could

Latias having completely gotten over her initial fear of the large dragon-like Pokemon before her floated up to his level and darted around examining him, Charizard snorted at the treatment and Latias responded with a squealing sound which seemed to calm him down slightly 'Ok then.' Latias said floating back down to Ash's level their hands rejoining 'Let's give him our proposal'

Ash nodded swallowing a lump in his throat, he couldn't help but think back to when Charizard burnt him, "Ummm" he started unsure how to continue

Latias nudged him gently 'Just say it. He's your friend remember'

Ash smiled at Latias' encouragement and squeezed her hand gently "Buddy I've got a huge favour to ask of you"

Liza recovering from her shock turned around to watch the drama unfolding before her eyes, she would have to ask Ash quite a few questions before this day was over, Charizard nodded and gave a few short grunts, Latias giggled and simply told Ash 'He's listening'

Ash swallowed again nervously "Can you come to Altomare with us please, we need someone to guard the Soul Dew for Latias when she's not there. You're the strongest Pokemon I know if anyone can defend it it's you" Ash smiled and waited nervously for Charizard's response.

Charizard snorted a few glowing embers whirling in the air before dimming he glanced over at Charla before looking at Latias and giving a series of grunts and roars, Latias seemed to understand and nodded turning to Ash 'He wants me to translate for him'

Ash laughed "I take it you told him your psychic then" Latias nodded smiling "Well then lets hear what the big lug has to say" Ash said gently punching Charizard playfully, Charizard returned the sentiment with a playful swipe at Ash but then turned to Latias and roared. 'Alright, he wants to know how we got together'

Ash smiled "Fair enough, well.."

'That's too slow.' Latias interrupted giggling 'We'll do it like this' she locked eyes with Charizard and their eyes began glowing with a soft eerie blue light

"Sight sharing" Ash laughed recognising the technique "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sight sharing?" Liza asked curious "What's that?"

Latias' eyes stopped glowing, slowly fading back to their normal amber colour and Charizard's followed suit 'It's quite simple' Latias began explaining

"Who's talking" Liza asked spinning around trying to centre the source of the voice in her head

Latias and Ash burst into laughter "It's Latias" Ash explained

'Yeah it's me' Latias confirmed

"Gah!" Liza yelled "You can talk" she sighed and put her head in her hands "My head hurts, this is too much to take in at once"

Ash still laughing turned back to Charizard "Hey buddy, are you okay with me and Latias?" he wanted to check Charizard was fine with him and Latias being together, Charizard snorted and gave Ash a quick thumbs up and a smile; although with his sharp draconic maw the smile was more intimidating than friendly "Thanks" Ash exclaimed happily hugging Charizard again "So did Latias also show you the jist of my idea?" Charizard responded with a quick snort "Good" Ash said not needing Latias to translate that response "I know you and Charla are close so with Liza's consent I was hoping she could go with you" he laughed at the incredulous look Charizard gave him "I guess you didn't expect me to think of that did you" he asked still sniggering.

Charizard shook his head and gave a few snorts which Latias happily translated 'He's happy you would remember such a thing and he's thanking you thinking of him'

"Not a problem" Ash said happily "I told you you're my buddy, so are you in?"

Charizard nodded and gave another quick speech in his combination of roars and grunts Latias nodded 'He said he'll be happy to go as long as Charla can go too'

Ash nodded understanding "Sounds fair I can't ask you to leave Charla"

"What's this about Charla?" Liza asked not liking how often Ash was using her Charizard's name.

Ash turned to Liza scratching the back of his head awkwardly "I want Charizard to come back to Altomare with me and guard the Soul Dew in Latias' stead for a while"

Liza nodded "What does this have to do with my Charla?" she asked defensively

Ash sighed not liking her tone of voice "Well Charizard and Charla are a couple and it's unfair to split them up" he explained "I was kinda sorta hoping you would allow Charla to go with Charizard to guard the Soul Dew for a while"

"How long is a while?" Liza asked a little bewildered

"A year or two tops" Ash insisted "I'll be heading back to Altomare with Latias to settle down after the Hoenn League is done" he admitted the last part with a blush on his face staring at the ground

'What?' Latias asked ecstatically 'Really?'

Ash nodded "Unless you want to continue adventuring the is" he said still embarrassed

Latias floated down and gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek causing Liza to flush with embarrassment and divert her eyes 'Well we'll see what we feel like when we get there' Latias said turning back to Liza 'Oh come on!' she exclaimed humorously 'It's just a kiss'

Liza turned her head back around still slightly red "So you want me to leave Charla for around two years?"

"Huh?" Ash asked confused "Who said you had to leave her? You can come too if you really want to"

Liza's face lit up "So I get a long vacation in Altomare?"

Ash and Latias laughed "I suppose you could think of it that way" Ash said

'So are you in' Latias asked eagerly

Liza shook her head, Ash and Latias' faces fell "I still can't get used to that telepathy" Liza mumbled before saying "Of course I'll come"

Latias squealed and shot straight up wheeling around in the sky above and exuberant Ash, laughing at his loves' antics Ash said "Alright we should probably start heading back it's a long trip"


	27. Chapter 27

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 27**

Liza nodded agreeing with Ash "So where do we go?"

Ash spun around searching the sky for some kind of clue "Ummm" he mumbled "That's a very good question"

Liza and Latias both burst out laughing "You honestly don't know where we have to go?" Liza asked again

Ash nodded "Latias teleported us here so I have no idea"

Liza calmed down a little "So have Latias teleport us back" she said as though it was the simplest thing in the world

'No can do' Latias spoke out 'I can only just teleport and take Ash with me, I'd have no hope of bringing all of you'

"So we're stuck here?" Ash asked a little stunned

'No' Latias replied giggling slightly 'Altomare is..' she spun around so she was facing almost due east '..that way' she finished

"How do you know that?" Liza asked before Ash could ask

'I can sense my brother's energy' Latias replied simply

Liza was going to inquire further but the looks on Latias and Ash's faces convinced her otherwise so she responded with a simple "Okay, let's go then"

Ash shook his head and embraced Latias "You never cease to amaze me" he whispered quietly giving her a gentle peck on the cheek before turning back to Charizard "Okay then buddy let's go" Charizard leant down and Ash vaulted onto his back with ease getting comfortable in the recess between his collar bones and his wings, on the other side of the platform Liza was mounting Charla in much the same way however she did it with a practiced grace that shamed Ash's crude technique. With three beats of their great wings the two dragons lifted themselves and their riders into the air with a grace that belied their bulky bodies, ascending quickly they soared above the mountains with Latias darting around energetically "Next stop Altomare!" Ash cried out at the top of his voice pointing forwards and striking a heroic pose, Latias broke into a fit of giggles and swooped in close to Ash their lips brushing before she rolled out of the kiss and away from Ash giggling.

* * *

Meanwhile in Altomare itself May was wandering the streets aimlessly trying to digest the fact that Ash had picked Latias over her, she sighed it made sense really they had been through so much together and she had know Ash for what, two or three months tops. She flopped down on a bench next to the sea sniffling, life wasn't fair, she knew she should be happy for Ash but she just couldn't bring herself to give their union her blessing and this made her feel even worse "I'm an awful friend" she moaned into her hands tears forming anew in her eyes "I don't deserve Ash as a friend" she whispered, he was so kind and caring and yet she couldn't even be happy for him when he got back together with his.. it pained her to admit it but she knew Latias was indeed his soulmate. All this despite the fact she had spent most of the trip here preparing herself to loose her chance to get Ash she laughed although it sounded slightly unhinged, she had been perfectly fine up until the point where she had found out that Amy was Latias, why did it make such a difference to her? Was she really that shallow?

Her soul searching was interrupted when a voice from next to her cut through her consciousness "Now what's a young lady like you doing out here crying so early?"

May looked up and was greeted by the sight of a man, he was in his mid-twenties and had neat black hair and bright attentive green eyes, he was wearing a uniform that consisted of a simple shirt and trousers combination both coloured in a dark navy colour that bordered on black May could see three pokeballs hanging from his belt. He seemed to radiate calm and confidence, May sniffed and wiped away a few tears "Well this boy I liked, Ash, left me for a Pokemon" May vented her frustration, her eyes widened as she realised what she had blurted out and she clamped her hands over her mouth swearing at herself mentally

The man frowned "Don't worry little missy I'll see what I can do, pokephilia is a serious crime"

"No please don't!" May tried to correct her mistake

The man sighed "I know you still care about him but don't worry we'll handle it from here"

"We?" May asked confused

"Oh right" the man fumbled in his breast pocket and pulled out a golden badge "I'm Officer Willow of the Altomare police department"

May's eyes widened in panic "Ok then.." she paused "..thank you officer" she finished before calmly walking around the corner, when she was sure he could no longer see her she took off back towards the hotel at a dead sprint praying that Ash would still be there so she could warn him, "How could I be so stupid? How!?" She berated herself "He's my friend and I ratted him out" she started crying again "I'm the worst friend ever!" A few pedestrians gave her odd looks as she sprinted past tears running down her face as she yelled at herself.

Bianca was just saying goodbye to Max when she spotted May running down the hotel landing towards them "What's up with your sister?" Bianca asked Max hoping that he would have some idea.

"Not a clue" Max didn't have time to respond further as May had caught up with them, she looked in a bad way her face was tear stained and her eyes where full of fear and guilt.

"I need to see Ash now!" she demanded

"Sorry you can't" Bianca replied calmly

"No!" May said "I really need to see him it's an emergency"

"You still can't" this time it was Max who was talking "He's gone off somewhere with Latias, he'll be back tonight"

"No no no" May moaned "I need to talk to him now" she emphasised the now part

"Come inside and tell us why you need to talk to him" Bianca offered by now she was getting quite worried

May nodded and quickly darted into the room "I've made a horrible mistake" she wailed tears coursing down her face

"What happened" Bianca asked carefully

May collapsed "I told on him" she admitted shamefully before breaking down completely

"Told on him?" Max asked "You mean you told the police"

May sniffed and nodded "It was an accident I swear!" she protested before descending back into unintelligible wails

"What!" Max yelled "How could you? Ash was.."

He was cut off by Bianca "Don't you think she feels bad enough as it is, cut the guilt trip. We need to focus on warning Ash and ascertaining exactly what the police know"

Max nodded and walked over to his sister "May, May" he spoke carefully trying to get her to respond "What exactly did you tell them?"

"I said that Ash left me for a Pokemon" May responded calming down slightly when she realised she wasn't going to be exiled for what she had done

"Alright then" Bianca said "That buys us a little time; there should be more than one Ash in this city and you didn't specify what type of Pokemon so Latias is still safe"

Max nodded "And they don't know your name so that makes it even harder"

May shook her head "But when they see the hotel records they'll know immediately they've got the right Ash"

Bianca nodded as her silver lining went straight out the window "Can you send one of your Pokemon out to warn Ash?"

May shook her head "With the exception of Pikachu we left all of our Pokemon with the Professor so they could relax too"

Bianca sighed "So Ash is coming to waltz right into a trap when he returns to Altomare" she sighed "It's just about hopeless unless Latias suddenly learns how to fight or they somehow pick up a whole bunch of firepower somewhere on their trip"

Max shook his head "No it's not hopeless"

Bianca and May turned to look at Max "What do you mean?"

"They can escape with cunning not just brute force" Max explained "The alleyways around here are like a maze and they can easily loose the police in them, then they can hide out in the secret garden until we figure out how to get them out without being noticed."

May nodded happily "Yeah, that just might work" she sighed "But we'll still need to inform them"

Bianca smiled reassuringly "Have faith they're not as dumb as we make out they'll figure something out and get to one of us then we can tell them the plan from there"

May nodded still broken up about this "I'm sorry" she said sadly

Bianca shook her head "Don't apologize to us, apologize to Ash and Latias when they get back" May nodded sadly agreeing entirely with her

"Alright then I guess we should probably take some supplies to the garden if Ash and Latias are going to be hiding out there?" Max suggested

"True good point" Bianca said "Let's hop to it then"

The three figures jumped to their feet and left the hotel room behind heading into the city to purchase the supplies.


	28. Chapter 28

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 28**

Charizard and Charla slowed down as the shot across the sea towards their destination, the sun was just beginning to set bathing the world in an orange glow. Every now and again the two Charizard would lean over and run one of their wing tips through the water kicking up a wall of spray in the process "I can see Altomare!" Ash called out pointing at a small black circle on the horizon "Not long now buddy" he patted Charizard on the head smiling

'Yay! Almost home!' Latias shouted she came in close to Ash and gave him a quick kiss before darting away.

"What's so funny?" Ash demanded hearing Liza giggling to herself

"Oh, well it's just that I always expected you to end up falling for Misty yet you and Latias are so perfect together and she's almost Misty's exact opposite" Liza explained

Ash and Latias blushed slightly "Well Misty was a good friend" Ash agreed "but I never saw her in a romantic light" he laughed "Besides she would have bitten my head off well before now if we had gotten together"

Liza laughed "You're probably right"

"Hey Latias, we're quite close to Altomare don't you think you should swap to Amy so no-one see's you" Ash called out

"Huh?" Liza asked "Amy?" however her query went unnoticed

'Ok then' Latias nodded and floated over so she was just behind Ash then with a bright flash of light she turned into her human form and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist.

The sudden change in weight threw Charizard off and it dropped dangerously close to the sea before recovering altitude "Oops" Ash apologized "I guess I should have warned you about that, sorry"

"Wha..wha..what just happened?" Liza stammered

"Oh" Latias looked over at Liza and giggled at the look of shock plastered on her face "It's still me, Latias, I just look differe..diff..different" she finished proudly

"Hehe, yeah Latias can transform into a human I guess that kinda slipped my mind" Ash said rubbing the back of his head "Sorry!"

Liza laughed "No problem, but next time warn me before your girlfriend does something like that, I almost fell of Charla"

"Can do" Ash shouted back

'Ooh look a Pidgeot' Latias pointed slightly to their left, Ash turned his head and spotted the Pokemon it was skimming the ocean heading towards them, it got close then quickly changed course and headed back towards land a glint of gold reflected from an object around it's neck.

"That was interesting" Ash said "I wonder who it belonged too"

'I bet it was a police Pidgeot' Latias guessed 'They normally patrol the seas near the town looking for people in trouble'

"Ah alright then" Ash accepted the explanation "But why not just use water types?"

"That's an easy one" Liza replied their Charizard moving closer together so they wouldn't have to shout as loud "A Pidgeot can get to speed of mach 2 if it needs to and there are no water types that can even come close to that kind of speed"

"Ah" Ash replied feeling slightly foolish for not thinking like that. They rode in silence for a while as the silhouette of Altomare grew and became more defined; as they got closer they were approached by more and more Pidgeot and the occasional Fearow.

"What's with this?" Ash finally asked after being buzzed for the tenth time in under five minutes "Are they looking for us or something?"

Latias giggled 'Well we did take off without warning anyone and we were out all day maybe they reported us missing'

Ash's eyes widened "Ah! I never thought about that. We better hurry back then I bet our friends must be worried sick about us by now!" he paused "Or maybe" Ash turned to the latest Pidgeot and called out to it "Hey there, we're going to land by the quay. Can you pass on the message that we're okay." He smiled as the messenger gave a short cry then shot back towards Altomare "There we go now we don't need to rush and our friends will know where to meet us"

"Good idea" Liza shouted across "So who are these friends you were talking about, Brock and Misty?"

"No" Ash called back across "Bianca, May and Max" he frowned slightly "Although I don't know if May will turn up to greet us" he turned slightly and whispered in Latias' ear "I hope she's okay, it was a pretty hard pill to swallow"

Latias nodded 'I'm sure she'll be fine, her reaction was mostly shock' she spoke with more confidence than she had hoping to calm Ash down

"Why not?" Liza called

"Huh?" Ash asked "Oh! Well she apparently had a crush on me and…" he scratched the back of his head embarrassed "..we kinda only just told her about me and Latias"

"There's more to it than that I can tell" Liza smirked

"Yeah there is" Ash admitted "I'll give you the complete run down once we've arrived, we'll be there in about ten minutes anyway"

"Good point" Liza smiled "So anything I should know about your friends?"

"Hmm" Ash thought "Max and May are brother and sister, Max is smart I mean really smart" he paused "May really looks out for others but tends to meddle because of it but she's a nice person and a great friend if you can look past that and Bianca is well.." he thought about it "..she looks just like Latias I mean Amy" he laughed "still can't get used to that. Anyway she's very artistic and she has a good sense of humour I suppose in a way she's an amalgamation of the personalities of Latias and Latios" he added the last bit as an afterthought "Playful but serious when she needs to be"

As they crossed the final stretch they gained an escort of six Pidgeot, three on each side "Wow they must really want us back safe" Latias mumbled under her breath

"Ash something isn't right here" Liza called across "This is way too much for a missing person"

Ash laughed "Well wouldn't you be worried if you had two unidentified Charizard flying towards your highly flammable city"

Liza and Latias laughed at Ash's joke "Very good point" Liza replied giggling "But we're riding them"

Latias piped up "Yes but for all they know you kidnapped Ash" they all fell about laughing at the notion

"Oh noooo, someone save me!" Ash cried out sarcastically setting everyone off again for a renewed bout of laughter, a few of their escort Pidgeot gave them some odd looks since they were acting so different to the people they normally escorted. They flew the rest of the distance in silence thankful for their escort since the sun had dropped below the horizon and visibility was rapidly dropping, the only lights cane from the windows of buildings in Altomare and the flames of the tails of the Charizard. As they approached the quayside they spotted a large crowd of people, they landed gracefully on the quayside and Ash quickly jumped down from Charizard and scanned the crowd for his friends Latias jumped own soon after and stood behind Ash also scanning the crowd for her friends, Liza however could see something was off and remained on Charla's back.

"Ash Ketchum you are under arrest please withdraw your Pokemon and come quietly!" the voice rang out of the crowd


	29. Chapter 29

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 29**

"Oh no" Ash muttered "May, please say you didn't"

"I won't repeat myself again!" the voice rang out again "Please withdraw your Pokemon and come quietly" the owner of the voice stepped out of the crowd, his greying hair betraying his age and the badge on his chest faded with age was still displayed proudly

"Uuuum" Ash replied nervously "I can't" behind him Charizard snorted its contempt at the officer

"What do you mean you can't?!" the officer demanded

"I don't have Charizard's ball with me, he's a friend and I saw no need for it when I picked him up" Ash admitted, Charizard seemed moved by Ash's show of confidence in him but remained silent eyeing the police officers wearily and woe betide any of them that tried to subdue him or his friends

"What about that other Charizard?" the officer asked clearly unimpressed

"Not mine" Ash shrugged "and her names Charla"

"Hey! You there!" the officer called out to Liza "Withdraw your Charizard at once"

Liza shook her head "I don't have her ball either, I left it at home"

The officer frowned "I refuse to believe that neither of you have your Charizards' balls on you. Now withdraw them this instant or I'll add resisting arrest to your charges"

"What are my charges?" Ash called back fearing the reply

"Pokephilia" the officer replied obviously finding the idea distasteful

Ash sighed "Why May why?" he turned to Latias and whispered "Don't worry I've got a plan"

Latias nodded 'Ok' she quickly informed the others, it seemed to placate Charizard who visibly relaxed although he was still slightly nervous for his friend's health

"Fine I'll come quietly" Ash called out surprising everyone

"What about the Charizard?" the officer called

"Charizard, Liza, Charla go with Amy to the garden like we were planning" Ash gave them a reassuring smile trying his hardest to conceal his own doubts and fears

Charizard and Charla nodded "Ok then" Liza called out

"I can't leave you Ash!" Latias cried "I love you"

Ash smiled sadly "I love you too Latias, I will always love you remember that" he pulled Latias close for one quick kiss before turning back to the police and slowly walking forward

Latias quickly got onto Charizard copying Ash's technique and along with Charla and Liza they quickly ascended above the rooftops and flew off into the night sky, Charizard roaring one last threat to all the police Pokemon daring them to hurt Ash.

Ash smiled as Latias translated Charizard's threat telepathically before breaking their mental contact lest the police somehow discover it, Ash finally reached the police lines and held his hands out for the cuffs almost laughing as he saw them all tense up obviously expecting this to be some kind of trick. Only once the handcuffs were in place did they relax, although a few of their Pokemon still gave him a wide berth much to his amusement.

* * *

Charla and Charizard were flying low over Altomare looking for an area of open ground large enough to land in, Latias was absorbed in self imposed depression she kept running the past few minutes over and over in her head, why had Ash just handed himself over? How could she have just abandoned him like that? What was this plan of his? And perhaps most importantly how could May have ratted them out like this? Liza was attempting to comfort Latias from Charla with only moderate success. Charizard was the first to spot a landing site, a large park with plenty of open ground, Latias and Liza nodded their approval and the two Charizard quickly swooped in and landed. Latias hopped off Charizard's back and waited for Liza to dismount too before leading the group to one of the many secret entrances to the Garden of the Lati only the knowledge that she was doing what Ash wished gave her the energy to do even this simple task, without Ash her life seemed hollow and all she seemed capable of thinking of were the worst case scenarios, what if Ash gets locked up forever? What if he dies? She sighed a lone tear streaking down her face.

"Wow it's beautiful" Liza muttered echoing the words of so many before her as she got her first glimpse of the garden, Charla and Charizard roared their approval realising that this would be their home for the foreseeable future.

Latias gave a weak smile able to only get a fraction of the pleasure she usually derived from peoples initial reaction to the garden, shifting her focus she could detect other people in the garden three others to be exact 'There are intruders in the garden be alert' she warned everyone in the group.

They all advanced slowly, Latias shifting back to her real body the moment there was enough cover to hide the glow then she quickly went invisible "What! Where are you?!" Liza cried out as Latias seemed to disappear before her very eyes, Charizard and Charla glanced around looking for their missing friend.

'Ssssh, I'm invisible' Latias responded quickly

Liza clamped her hands over her mouth "Sorry" she whispered

'No problem I should have warned you' a small twinge of humour tainted Latias' voice, she closed her eyes a concentrated pinpointing the location of the life forces she had detected 'Stay here' she commanded 'I'll see who's in the garden'

Liza nodded "Good luck"

Latias advanced slowly pushing through the underbrush towards the closest life force trying to make as little noise as possible, as she inched into the clearing she spotted the owner of the life force she had detected, Bianca. With a soft glow Latias faded into view and shot towards her friend, with the danger gone the tears she had been holding back flowed unheeded her sobbing alerted Bianca to her presence and she turned around her face a mask of concern "Latias!" she called out surprised to see her friend so soon "Where's Ash?" she asked noting his absence with dread

Latias shot into Bianca burying her head in her shoulder as she cried 'They got him!' she cried 'and I abandoned him!' she sobbed her body wracked with grief and sorrow, she had completely forgotten about Liza, Charizard and Charla who were waiting only a few metres away.

"Ssssh, ssssh" Bianca cooed softly as she gently stroked Latias' head "Calm down and tell me what happened"

Latias took a few deep breaths "Well we landed on the quay but the police surrounded us.." she managed before she started sobbing again

"Ash told us that he had a plan then told us to leave and gave himself up" Liza finished stepping out of the trees flanked by Charla and Charizard.

* * *

Back at the police station Ash was leaning against the wall of the cell he had been placed in "I hope Latias will be okay" he whispered to himself giving a silent prayer for her. He sighed as he leant back on the bed, since he had come peacefully and shown no signs of resistance he had been treated fairly well and had been given one of the more comfortable cells although it was still far from luxurious. He sighed "I'm sorry for lying to you" he said softly, he knew he had no plan for this beyond letting his friends find a way to prove he wasn't guilty at the trail in two days time but he also knew Latias wouldn't have left if he hadn't given her some hope that he knew how to get out of this. He leant back and closed his eyes, "Let's see she's psychic so maybe if I think really hard she'll be able to pick it up" he couldn't help but smile at how stupid that idea sounded. He decided to give it a try regardless of how far fetched it seemed but he found himself unable to focus on Latias as one key question bounced around his head, why had May informed the police? It seemed so out of character for her, maybe it was a mistake? Maybe? He drifted off to sleep_feverantly_ hoping that somehow he could salvage at least a portion of his friendship with May once this had all blown over.


	30. Chapter 30

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 30**

Woo chapter 30 already, I know it's a pretty random milestone but hey.

* * *

"Who are you?" Bianca looked up from comforting Latias, her eyes widening as she saw the two Charizard flanking Liza

"I'm Liza" Liza introduced herself "This is Charla and Charizard" she gestured to the Charizard, who snorted their greetings to Bianca, "What's your name?"

"I'm Bianca" Bianca replied "What are you doing here? And how do you know Latias?"

"Latias and Ash turned up this morning to fetch Charizard here" Liza slapped her hand against Charizard's chest

"What's all the commotion?" May's voice rang across the clearing

Latias removed her head from Bianca's shoulder and stared across the clearing at the cause of Ash's incarceration her eyes narrowed dangerously 'You!' she shrieked accusingly.

May backed off slightly, Latias had every right to be upset but she was taking this far worse than May had imagined "Latias I'm.." she tried to apologize but her shout quickly turned into strange gurgles and coughs

Latias' eyes glowed as she assaulted May's body with psychic force 'I hate you! I hate you!' she shrieked hysterically tears streaming down her face as she threw May's body around like a rag doll

"No! Latias stop!" Bianca called out waving her hand in Latias' face attempting to break her concentration

Latias blinked the glow in her eyes fading as May slowly descended to the ground 'Give me one good reason why I should spare the one who took my soul mate from me' Latias choked out, rage and grief clouding her mind.

Bianca was honestly scared of Latias, she had seen her friend angry before and she had seen her grieving but this was something different, Bianca knew that Latias would follow through with her threat and that knowledge more than anything else filled her with a sense of dread "It was a mistake, please Latias give May a chance"

Latias nodded slowly and turned her attention to May who was unsteadily climbing back to her feet, she was bruised, disorientated, and had quite a few small cuts all over her body but was otherwise no worse for Latias' outburst . She turned and faced Latias tears forming in her eyes as she saw the effect her rash actions had had on Latias "I'm so sorry" she blubbered running up to Latias and pulling her into a hug "I didn't mean to tell! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Latias' eyes glowed again, Bianca and Liza both started towards Latias fearing the worst. Latias looked into May's mind, looking for any sign of falsehood but she could find nothing, if anything she felt sorry for the poor girl. She put her arms around May leaning into the hug, the fury leaving her body and taking with it her energy and will to move, the two girls just stood there in each others eyes both venting their grief and frustration.

Bianca stepped back towards Liza, deciding that she would probably be able to get a much better version of events from her than from Latias "So what exactly did Ash want you here for?"

"He wanted Charizard and Charla to guard the Soul Dew, whatever that is, whilst he and Latias went travelling" Liza explained glancing over at May and Latias every now and again

Bianca's hit herself lightly on the forehead; she couldn't believe that she hadn't even noticed that this problem had even existed, though it would explain why Ash was missing all day.

"What's going on?" A confused and slightly irritated Max walked into the clearing followed by Pikachu who was holding a can of soup "Why have you guys stopped working?"

"Latias is here" Bianca explained pointing at the eon Pokemon, who like May had finally stopped sniffling

"Oh good" Max "So where is Ash?" he asked the question before anyone could stop him

Latias descended into a renewed bout of sobbing, Bianca shook her head "They got him" she said simply

"You don't mean?" Max asked shocked, his face falling when he saw Bianca nod sadly

"Pika Pika Pika" Pikachu moaned shaping his head

Charizard roared a confirmation to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked over noticing his old friends for the first time since he entered the clearing "Pika Pika chuu" he shouted joyously as he ran over to Charizard.

Max and Pikachu were quickly brought up to speed, and Pikachu abandoned his place on Max's shoulder to sit on Charizard's head much to the large dragon's chagrin.

'I wish I could talk to Ash' Latias sighed sadly

"Can't you just talk telepathically?" Max asked confused

Latias looked up 'Maybe, but what if they sense it?'

Max shook his head "I doubt they would look for something like that once he's in a cell so it should be safe"

Everyone seemed to perk up slightly at the prospect of talking to Ash 'Ash!' Latias screamed psychically 'Can you hear me!'

In his cell Ash looked around, he could have sworn that he heard Latias.

'Ash!' the voice came again, it was faint but he could just about make out his name, closing his eyes he focused his mind on one word screaming it in his head

Back in the garden Latias opened her eyes smiling 'Yes he can hear me' she cheered doing a quick flip in excitement

"Can we talk to him?" May asked carefully

Latias shook her head, 'The link is weak it takes a lot to talk from this distance' she drooped slightly as she spoke

Back in his cell Ash called out with his mind, 'Latias please listen!'

Latias perked up as she heard Ash 'Can everyone be quiet for a second' she asked, everyone nodded to show they would comply 'Okay go' she shouted back across

Ash took a deep breath, talking like this was taking a lot more out of him than he had been expecting 'We can't talk like this, it's too tiring' he paused again to regain his composure 'So can we do the dreamshare instead?'

Latias' face lit up 'That's brilliant!' she shouted, everyone in the garden turned to look at Latias, wondering what she was shouting about 'Ok!' she shouted back to Ash loading the shout with commands for sleep.

Ash smiled as he heard Latias' reply, his smile faded as he felt his body get heavier and his eyelids began drooping. Leaning back on the bed he let the drowsiness run it's course safe in the knowledge that he would be having a very good dream if nothing else.


	31. Chapter 31

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 31**

Back in the garden Latias smiled, she knew almost subconsciously that Ash had fallen asleep 'Alright everyone' she spoke up 'gather round me if you want to talk with Ash'

No one asked any questions as they all gathered as close to Latias as they could.

Once everyone was close enough, Latias' eyes began to glow 'Now sleep' she commanded a heavy psychic impulse behind her command dropped everyone into a deep sleep almost immediately. Satisfied with her work Latias closed her eyes, a faint glow emanating from behind her eyelids.

* * *

Ash's eyes shot open, he was in a large clearing several tree stumps where arranged in a rough circle around a blazing fire, glancing down he was almost disappointed to find he was still human. "Latias are you here?!" he called out

"I'm right here" Latias replied from behind Ash

Ash spun around so he was facing Latias, she was in her normal form but Ash could have sworn she had just talked normally "Did you just talk?"

"Yes" Latias replied giggling "Dream remember"

Ash laughed understanding what she was getting at "So is anyone else turning up?"

Latias nodded "They'll be here shortly"

True to her word everyone else began fading into existence, as soon as their bodies had finished solidifying their eyes snapped open and they sat up "Hey guys" Ash greeted them once they had gotten their bearings. They all sat on one of the stumps, they were surprisingly comfortable almost like they were plush chairs or beanbags rather than wood.

"Ash!" May called out "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? What happened? How…"

Ash cut her off "I'm fine" he sighed "And I'm sure you didn't mean to tell"

May teared up slightly, how could Ash not be angry at her? "Aren't you angry?"

Ash shook his head "Not really, it's more like disappointment" he sighed "So anyway why is everyone here?"

"We want to know your plan master" a rich sounding voice sounded

"Charizard is that you?" Ash asked smiling

"Apparently" Charizard said wearing a shocked impression shared by everyone but Latias and Ash

"That was nice of you" Ash whispered to Latias "Thank you"

Latias blushed "No problem, I have to admit even for me it feels weird talking in this form"

"Your plan?" another voice Ash didn't recognise spoke up

"Ah!" Ash said awkwardly "Yes…about that..urmmm"

Bianca and Max buried their heads in their hands "You don't have a plan do you" Max said exasperated

Ash laughed nervously "No not really" he admitted

"But you told me you had a plan!" Latias moaned tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry" Ash begged "Please forgive me, I knew you wouldn't leave unless you thought I was safe and I couldn't let you get arrested too"

Latias nodded sniffling "So what are we going to do?"

Ash shook his head sadly "Well I didn't resist so they have no reason to believe I'm guilty but that was a far as my plan went, my trail is in two days time" he smiled weakly "I'm counting on you guys to help me out"

Bianca nodded "Well they don't really have a case on you yet so we can probably get you out as long as they don't find any evidence"

Ash smiled "True but May must have said something about a Pokemon to get me arrested so we've got to do this such that May won't get done for lying to the police"

May's eyes widened she hadn't even considered that side of the problem

"Hmm" Max was obviously thinking "May did you try and take back what you said?"

May nodded "Yes, he just interrupted me though"

Max smiled "Then we have no problem"

Bianca was also smiling having caught on to Max's idea "That just might work"

"What?" May demanded more than a little annoyed by her brother

Max sighed "Think about it" he smiled at Latias and Ash "A jealous girl venting her frustration on a stranger would be bound to do what"

Ash and Latias caught on now but Liza, May, and the other Pokemon still could grasp the idea "That should work" Latias spoke up

"What!" May shouted

"It was an insult" Ash explained "She wasn't really a Pokemon you were just angry"

May brightened up finally catching on "And afterwards when you found out he was going to the police you tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen" Liza finished her eyes sparkling

Ash was beaming "I knew I could count on you guys, looks like this is going to be easy"

Latias smiled "You guys are the best"

"There is one problem" Max said still thinking

"What?" Everyone asked worried

"Well officially Amy doesn't exist and since this is a trail they will check files" he sighed "we need someone to play Ash's girlfriend for the trail, not only that we need her and May to act hostile to each other to make this believable"

Bianca nodded "Well I guess it must be me then, since the police saw Latias when they went after Ash, they will expect someone like that to turn up"

Max nodded, "well that's sorted then"

"Can I come to the trail at least?" Latias asked

Bianca nodded "As long as you don't do anything to show your affection to Ash or give away your identity I don't see the problem"

Latias nodded satisfied "I guess that's all we need to discuss"

"Wait" Ash asked Latias "Can we have some alone time please?"

Latias nodded happily "Sure" she turned to everyone "So is there anything else anyone wants to say?"

"Good luck Ash I know you can get through this" the voice spoke up again, this time Ash identified it as coming from Pikachu, it seemed very grown up and mature coming from the small yellow Pokemon but then again by his standard Pikachu was well into middle age.

Everyone echoed the sentiment as they began shimmering and fading out their bodies becoming less solid by the second.

Once everyone had disappeared completely Ash turned to Latias "I'm so sorry" he whispered apologetically his head hung low

"What for?" Latias asked cocking her head to a side

"I didn't listen to your warnings and because of me we have to spend the last two days of the vacation apart" he clenched his hands a few tears dropping from his face

Latias was shocked Ash was really blaming himself for this "It's not your fault" she exclaimed pulling Ash into a hug

"Yes, yes it is" Ash mumbled

"Well then I forgive you" Latias said squeezing Ash gently "You had every right to tell your friends and it's better to tell them now than let them discover it for themselves down the line"

Ash brightened up a little "Thank you" he said putting his arms around Latias and hugging her back

They stood their comforting each other for a while not a word passing either of their lips, Ash leant forward their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. They both knew they probably wouldn't meet up again for a while as they broke apart "Goodbye Latias" Ash said softly "See you in a bit"

Latias nodded sadly "I'll miss you"

Ash smiled weakly "I'll miss you more" he responded trying to lift their spirits

Latias smiled "Thank you for trying" she backed off her body fading along with the world around Ash "Bye" the word echoed around his head as the world faded to blackness.

* * *

Back in the garden Latias' eyes fluttered open as she slowly picked herself up, looking around she saw that everyone else was sprawled out on the ground motionless. Latias was scared; they should have woken up when their minds left the dream shouldn't they? Wouldn't that mean that they had still been in the dream? But what would happen when she woke up would their minds be lost?

"No please no" she moaned leaning in close to the figure of Bianca, she jumped backwards was Bianca rolled over in her sleep.

Latias breathed a sigh of relief; of course. The answer was obvious now, she had put everyone to sleep with hypnosis and that normally gives dreamless sleep so when her dream ended they merely reverted to their dreamless sleep rather then waking normally like anyone who had just fallen asleep normally would do. She floated down to the ground again to wait for everyone to wake up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 32**

I'm sorry for the delay, I had one huge case of writers block here and school just started up again, anyway I hope this is worth the wait

Charizard, Charla and Pikachu were the first to awake from Latias' hypnosis, they were shortly followed by Bianca then Max and Liza finally ten minutes later May woke up. May yawned as she sat up "So what now?" she asked

Max and Bianca sighed in unison "We find someone to fight Ash's case" Max said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Liza asked curious

"Because" Bianca explained "We need an adult to argue our case, they wouldn't take us seriously"

"Oh" May said, not knowing what else to say

"I think I know who can do it anyway" Bianca said "Although we will need to explain everything to him"

"Who?" Max asked curious

"My grandfather" Bianca explained "He's respected and he knows about Latias so we won't need to come up with some charade when we're talking to him"

Max beamed "That'll work great"

Bianca smiled "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good!" May exclaimed

"Fine by me" Liza agreed.

"Ok then, Latias, Liza can you stay and help Charizard and Charla settle in please?" Bianca asked

Latias nodded although she couldn't hide her disappointment

"Thanks" Bianca gently stroked her hand over Latias' head "May, Max you're coming with me" she smiled warmly "I think I know where we can find grandpa"

* * *

They eventually found Lorenzo, although he wasn't in his workshop as Bianca had guessed. Instead they found him in the museum talking to a small group of tourists about the DMA, a small shiver ran down Bianca's spine she had never been able to understand how he could stand to see that horrible device "Grandpa!" she called out waving to catch his attention

Lorenzo politely excused himself from the group "Hi Bianca what brings you and your friends here today?"

"Well" Bianca began "Can we talk in private" she lowered her voice "It's about Amy"

Lorenzo frowned recognising the nervousness in Bianca's voice, that usually meant she or one of her friends was about to be in trouble, he nodded "Alright, we'll go in the store room then"

The small group slipped into the large musty room, massive wooden crates and oddly shaped objects covered with sheets dotted the room all accumulating a thick coat of dust and grime "So what happened?" he asked as soon as he locked the door

"Ash got arrested" Bianca admitted with barely contained emotion

Lorenzo sighed "I knew those two's lack of sense would lead to this" he shook his head "What did they do?"

"They didn't do anything" May spoke up defending her friends "It was my fault" she admitted softly lowering her head to stare at her shoes

"What!" Lorenzo exclaimed shocked "What happened?"

"Well" Max explained being the only one of the group who was almost totally neutral "From what I gather, Ash convinced Latias that it would be a good idea to tell us who she really was"

"Why?" Lorenzo cut across Max earning an annoyed glare from the small boy

"I don't really know" Max admitted

"I do" Bianca spoke up "Since she was going to be travelling with you. Ash in an amazing show of common sense decided that you would find out eventually anyway and decided to tell you as early as he could so he could at least have the chance at damage control"

"That doesn't sound like Ash" Max joked

"I know" Bianca shook her head "It's strange he actually seems to think when it involves Latias' happiness"

"Wait!" Lorenzo cut across their banter his eyes flashing with anger "I was never told about this!"

"Well I was going to tell you once Ash came back last night" Bianca admitted "But" she laughed nervously "Apparently fate had other plans"

Lorenzo's anger receded but didn't disappear "How long did you know about this?" he asked

"A day" Bianca admitted "But I'm not sure how long Ash and Latias had been planning it for though"

Lorenzo nodded before rounding on May again "So they told you the truth, how does that lead to him being arrested" he frowned "Unless you told on him"

May nodded slowly a strangled sob escaping her body "I'm sorry, it was an accident"

Bianca walked over to May and put her arm on her back rubbing gently "We know" she soothed, shaking her head slowly at her grandfather who looked ready to explode.

* * *

The next two days passed in a flash, Lorenzo had spent most of his time dashing around like a madman learning the pompous language he felt certain would be necessary for the court room and calling on favours from old friends to get smart clothes for everyone. May and Bianca's jibes had been getting so good that Lorenzo had dragged them apart more than a few times before remembering that May was supposed to be having a go at a distraught Bianca, they had all joked about it after but Lorenzo feared that May would strike a nerve and her pretend insults would turn into real ones. Meanwhile Latias had showed Charizard and Charla the cave hidden behind the waterfall and both the large dragons had agreed that it was indeed perfect for their new lair. Liza had decided to stay with Bianca in Altomare indefinitely partly so she could stay close to Charla and partly because she was worried Bianca would feel lonely once Latias had actually left. Latias had moped around for the first day but after another dream conversation with Ash she perked up again, although whenever anyone asked her what he had said she would just blush and run away. As the trial loomed it seemed Latias was the only one unaffected by nerves, whilst everyone else fretted and worried her mood skyrocketed as she came closer and closer to reuniting with her love.

* * *

"Amy stop it" Bianca hissed as they made their way to the police station, the trail would be held in a small courtroom tacked onto the main building. A messenger had arrived with the location and date but much to his surprise the entire group had already known, that information had been picked up the night before when Latias when she talked with Ash, it was the only part of the conversation she would talk about.

"I'm sorry but it itches" Latias complained trying to loosen her dress

"I know" Bianca huffed "Just please ignore it for now" she smiled warmly "This shouldn't take long anyway"

They quickly arrived at their destination, a small stone staircase led up to the double doors of the police station and the gentle sound of running water was broken by the occasional shout or crash from the city around them.

"The trail starts in two minutes" Lorenzo commented glancing at his watch "Where are May and Max?"

"They are staying away from us" Bianca replied "We agreed to stay apart before the trail and to split up after it to help with our act"

Lorenzo nodded "Very smart, good idea"

They sat on the steps reflecting on the task ahead in silence "Alright" Lorenzo declared picking himself up "It's time"

Bianca nodded swallowing as she made her final mental preparations for the task ahead

Latias jumped up happily, don't worry Ash we're coming for you love, she thought as she crested the steps and entered the station.

Wah! I just realised that there are only one or two chapters of this story left to go, don't worry I will write a sequel but probably not for a while


	33. Chapter 33

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 33**

For those of you who keep asking, the police have a witness (May) and her testament, that is more than enough to arrest someone on suspicion

* * *

Latias and Bianca entered the court room and slid into the seats being sure to sit apart to avoid drawing attention to the fact they looked exactly the same, looking around they noticed a few soft news journalists and a couple of locals but for the most part the courtroom was empty. Lorenzo walked forward and stood behind the defendant's table glancing over at the persecutor he was in his mid-twenties and had neat black hair and bright attentive green eyes, he wore a smart suit and was standing to attention. May slid in and quickly seated herself in her assigned seat at the front, her eyes widening slightly as she recognised the man persecuting Ash, she threw a few dirty looks at Bianca in case anyone was watching before settling down counting slowly in her head in an attempt to calm her shattered nerves. Max slid in next to her with Pikachu in his arms, he was fairly confident in their plan but nethertheless his nerves where getting to him.

The doors to the court room were closed gently by an officer who was waiting outside as the judge walked in, he was wearing the traditional judges robe and wig and his face was aged and world weary his cold blue eyes scanning the room; everyone rose to their feet as he made his way to the pulpit.

"Sit" he said simply his voice heavy with authority, with an almost unilateral sigh of relief everyone sank back into their seats, "Bring in the accused" he commanded his voice staying level and emotionless

It almost broke Latias' heart when she saw Ash being walked to his table handcuffed and in a vivid orange jumpsuit. As he walked to his seat Ash was searching to room, his eyes finally locked with Latias' tearful amber orbs and he let the gaze linger as long as he could drinking in the comfort her mere presence incurred as she took similar comfort in his presence.

Ash gave a weak smile to Latias as he sat down at his seat, their eye contact finally breaking much to their shared chagrin, prepping himself for the trial.

"I am Judge Barker" he picked up his gavel "Would the accusation please state the charges"

"The defendant Ash Ketchum is accused of Pokephilia." Officer Willow stated his voice tinged with scorn and disgust

"And how does the defendant plead?" Judge Barker asked turning his attention to Ash

"Not guilty your honour" Lorenzo replied quickly, Ash glancing at Latias again out of the corner of his eyes

Judge Barker noticed Ash's attempt at eye contact but decided to let it slide for now "Can the accusation make their opening statement please" he asked

"Certainly" Officer Willow said sorting a few papers before standing up "This a simple case your honour. Ash Ketchum cheated on his... girlfriend? With a Pokemon." he paused, mostly for dramatic effect, before continuing "His old flame May Birch is a witness to this act and testified to me to such an effect on the night of the transgression, in short I feel that this trial is unnecessary as we already have the evidence to convict the accused." He sat down smugly, a few whispers' and mutterings running through the crowd as journalists furiously scribbled.

Judge Barker nodded politely before turning to Lorenzo, once again catching Ash's gaze lingering on Latias, "Will the defence make a rebuttal?"

Lorenzo nodded politely and stood up; there were no papers on his desk as he had thought it unnecessary "Well it seems to me that the accuser is basing their entire case on the testament of one teenage girl who had just been cheated on by her boyfriend" he shook his head, trying to give the impression that this was painfully obvious "Now I don't know about anyone else but when I have a messy breakup with someone I'm not inclined to be nice to them." a few titters of laughter could be heard but the judge remained impassive "My client is of the opinion that May's 'testament' was nothing more than an insult thrown at him in her anger." Lorenzo's speech had stirred quite a few of the congregation, who were nodding their silent approval.

Judge Barker nodded at Officer Willow, signalling him to rebuke, once it was clear that Lorenzo was finished with his opening statement.

Officer Willow stood up, glancing down at the papers on his desk, "Even if your girlfriend was angry" he retorted "I think Pokemon is an odd choice of insult and a strange coincidence, with our society today I would have thought her insults should be a bit more… ahem colourful." he smiled victoriously "Also when you're angry you don't tend to stop with one insult, when you're really angry or hurt it tends to be a string of insults and curses not just a single juvenile insult lacking any real venom." His counter argument had swung most of the people Lorenzo had convinced back against Ash however a few still believed he was innocent.

"Well can you explain the fact that Ash doesn't have a single Pokemon with him" Lorenzo retorted "Not only that he didn't resist arrest at all, do these things mark him as a guilty man?"

Officer Willow smirked when Lorenzo mentioned that Ash wasn't carrying any Pokemon "Ah!" he sneered "But Ash was carrying a Pokeball with him!" he pulled an old Pokeball from his suitcase and placed it on his table, a very faded and tattered lightning symbol clung to the red portion of the ball "It was empty and we couldn't locate the Pokemon that it was intended to hold, analysis shows it hasn't been used in a long time, it is plausible that he hid his Pokemon lover somewhere after being discovered then handed himself in to make it look like he was innocent."

Lorenzo was shocked at this turn of events, he stood up to respond but felt Ash's hand touch his shoulder "Let me do it" Ash whispered.

Ash stood up as Lorenzo settled back down, eliciting a few surprised mumbles from the crowd, "Your honour, that Pokeball is easy to explain" he shrugged "It holds Pikachu, my best friend" he glanced over at Pikachu not missing the opportunity to lock eyes with Latias in doing so "Pikachu doesn't like Pokeballs so I never use it, I guess I must of forgotten I was even carrying it" he shrugged "That your honour is the reason I have that Pokeball with me."

Judge Barker nodded accepting the explanation "You!" he called out pointing at Latias, finally deciding to call her out, "You and the defendant have been constantly making eye contact since the trial began" he beckoned for her to come forward "Care to explain yourself" Everyone who knew her secret froze up as Latias was called forward, what would happen when she ran out of her limited vocabulary?

Latias slowly made her way to the bench, desperately establishing mental links with Bianca and Ash for support and ideas, "Yes?" she asked slowly

"Can you state your name and your relationship with the accused?" Judge Barker asked calmly.

* * *

Ha! And you thought my other cliffies were evil!


	34. Chapter 34

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 34**

I managed to sprain my wrist playing badminton today, you wouldn't belive how long it took me to finish this chapter with one hand.

* * *

"My… name?" Latias stumbled

"Yes, your name!" Judge Barker snapped

"Oh it's Amy Waterflower." Latias blurted out frantically taking the first name she could pronounce from Ash's memory, Ash groaned, Latias obviously didn't know the Waterflowers' were very well know.

"Need I remind you that lying in a court of law is an offence?" Judge Barker threatened

"But I'm not lying!" Latias pleaded her voice slurring slightly

"I've been to Cerulean and I've seen the Waterflower sisters, you're not one of them!"

Latias' eyes widened; she knew that no matter what she said it would be under intense scrutiny now. She needed a plan fast but none where forthcoming from anyone else; their minds where full of worry and fear.

'Fine human!' she huffed to the room 'I'll do this the hard way!'

Ash and Bianca made to call out but they were silenced when Latias spoke 'Just play along'

She didn't really have a plan but she figured that she couldn't really screw this up any more than she had already done 'Everyone stay still while I undo the psychic' she declared as she faded from view

'Can't let them know everything' she announced to her friends 'I'll pretend I used psychic to make them think I was human'

Two tense minutes later Latias' real body faded into view, the courtroom erupted into surprised gasps whilst everyone who already knew tried to look shocked with varying degrees of success.

"Latias!" Judge Barker exclaimed showing surprise for the first time since the trial started

'Look… your honour' Latias paused whilst she decided what to call Judge Barker 'I came here to free an innocent boy; I had hoped I wouldn't have to reveal myself like this but what's done can't be undone.' She spoke with an air of confidence although her speech was mostly pieced together from memories of books Bianca had read.

"How is he innocent? If anything this proves his guilt!" Officer Willow shouted, getting over his shock

'Well' Latias explained 'I was playing with my… brother.' she had managed to keep her vice even but only barely 'We have this game where we try and make the best human mirage.' This was mostly true as she had indeed played games of this sort with her brother whilst they where still young 'He won though and I had to go anyway, I let my mirage fade and hugged him goodbye' she faked a giggle 'I guess he must have been wearing this boy's form.' She pointed behind her to Ash.

"I see" Judge Barker said slowly as he absorbed the information "But why are you here?"

'I thought I told you' Latias huffed, her annoyance real this time 'I heard about this trial and came to try and sort it out!'

"There's only one thing that needs explaining then." Officer Willow spoke up again "Why did the defendant keep looking at you?"

'Well…' Latias mumbled stalling whilst she desperately sought a reason

"…she told me the truth" Ash spoke up "You can't exactly not stare at someone who as told you that they're Latias."

Judge Barker seemed to accept this "Well given this new evidence I have no choice but to declare the defendant Ash Ketchum. Not guilty!"

The court room erupted in cheers as Ash was escorted out of the room a massive smile on his face

Latias faded to invisibility her smile the only one to match Ash's and shot out of the building to wait by the door she knew Ash would emerge from.

Bianca and Max came around next "Hey Latias, I know you're here" Bianca said softly

'Hey' Latias replied softly her voice sounding absolutely ecstatic

Bianca laughed "I want to tell you something; firstly a good job in the trial you saved our butts and secondly please don't tackle Ash when he gets out."

'Thanks' Latias giggled 'And don't worry I'll tackle him when we get to the garden, not before.'

Bianca giggled "I'll bet Ash'll love that."

May and Lorenzo arrived they were talking to each other in low voices.

"Hey!" Bianca called waving happily.

"Hey!" May replied "Do you know when Ash is getting out?"

Bianca shook her head "No, but it should be any minute now."

As if on cue the door they were gathered around flew open and an ecstatic Ash strode out. "Hey guys" he said joyfully.

"Welcome back!" everyone shouted, Latias joining in telepathically

"Thanks." Ash said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"No problem." Max replied "Although Latias did most of the work."

"Speaking of Latias, where is she?" Ash asked his voice tinged with worry.

Bianca laughed "Right here!" she gestured at the air over her left shoulder.

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed noticing a slight distortion in the air. "Why can't I see her?"

Bianca gently cuffed him on the head "Think stupid! What would happen if they saw her with us?"

Ash nodded his comprehension "So I guess I will be seeing her when we get to the garden."

'Yep!' Latias exclaimed happily 'So hurry up!'

Ash laughed "Rodger that" he pointed his finger and struck a heroic pose "To the garden!"

Bianca and Max both burst out laughing "Umm Ash…" Max spoke tapping his shoulder lightly "the garden entrance is that way." He pointed to Ash's left

"Fine!" Ash huffed, happy to be back with his friends "Can't you just let me have my moment!"

"Nope!" Max responded sticking out his tongue

Ash laughed and strode off in the direction Max had pointed "I'm coming for you Latias." He whispered under his breath.

A small giggled came from the air just beside him and it took all of his restraint for Ash to resist the desire to reach out and touch Latias again.

He felt a brief gust of wind as Latias accelerated ahead of him, he paused for a second letting everyone catch up "Look can you guys hang back, I kind of want a private moment with Latias." He asked his face turning a shade of red to rival Latias' colourations

Almost as one everyone nodded, with a few mumblings of sure or ok

"Thanks." Ash said gratefully "We only need about five minutes."


	35. Chapter 35

**Altomare Revisited: Chapter 35**

The brief walk to the garden never seemed longer to Ash, although he was happy to be able to see his friends again his desire to see Latias again was far stronger.

Almost as soon as he entered the garden he began to look high and low for signs of the playful dragon.

"Latias?" he called out wondering if she was just playing games or if she was really missing

A familiar giggle answered his query; he whirled around trying to place the source once again forgetting that Latias was just projecting the sound mentally.

Another giggle sounded out as Ash realised that his actions were pointless and stopped moving feeling slightly foolish.

"Come on Latias!" Ash called out "We've only got ten minutes before the others turn up!"

A disappointed moan came from above Ash and he looked up in time to see Latias reappear in a soft blue glow 'Only ten?' she pouted

Ash laughed "Don't worry. We'll have all the time in the world on our journey, remember?"

Latias cheered up instantly and swooped down to Ash's level sneaking a quick kiss before floating out of his reach 'I remember, but still…' she broke of blushing furiously

Ash gave her a questioning glance wordlessly urging her to continue

'… I just wanted to greet you properly.' she said slowly her cheeks turning redder

Ash blushed too, his blush rivalling Latias' "Come down here." He said softly

Latias complied floating down so that their faces were almost touching; Ash reached out and gently cupped the side of her head drawing their lips together again.

Their tongues fought for dominance as they both rediscovered the simple joy of being with the one you love after an extended time apart.

They pulled apart gazing into each other's eyes as Ash gently caressed the soft almost down like fur on Latias' head

"You don't need to plan anything" Ash said softly his voice full of love "Just being with you is more than enough for me."

Latias blinked back a tear as she recaptured Ash's lips in a passionate kiss 'I love you!' she exclaimed as she pushed her tongue into Ash's mouth.

Ash gave a mumbled reply but Latias didn't need to hear it she already knew Ash loved her.

Ash blushed as he ran his tongue gently over Latias' teeth mirroring what she was doing to him, it surprised him that she had such vicious teeth but then again she was a dragon.

They broke apart for air, their eyes saying everything that needed to be said in the short time before their lips smashed together again.

Ash gently caressed Latias' head whilst her arms roamed his back, their lips still joined and their tongues still entwined.

They pulled apart again Ash gasping for breath, both of them wearing almost identical blushes.

"That was a proper greeting!" Ash said happily as he scratched Latias' head

Latias gave a coo of appreciation 'I hope this becomes our normal greeting then.' she said dreamily

Ash gave a soft laugh "Imagine us meeting in public then!"

Latias giggled 'Fine! You know what I meant!'

Ash laughed and gave her a quick kiss "So do I." he said softly

Latias and Ash both blushed a little more but another voice broke them out of their trance.

"Ash, Latias!" It was Max "You here!"

"Don't bother they won't reply." Bianca said giggling, Ash and Latias could hear them quite clearly so they must have been close "Their mouths will be locked together." She added

'Like that will stop me replying!' Latias exclaimed mischievously, her and Ash laughing at the shriek that followed about a second later

Bianca, Max, Pikachu and May quickly found Latias and Ash by following their laughter whilst Liza, Charla and Charizard can running to find the source of the shriek they had heard.

* * *

Everyone converged on the small glade and for a few minutes pandemonium reigned, Bianca was having a go at Latias for scaring her, May and Max where arguing about something and Pikachu was trying to calm them down, whilst Ash, who was trying to help defend Latias from Bianca, was being grilled by Liza whilst Charizard and Charla listened intently.

Once everyone had calmed down May spoke up "I was talking" she glared at Max "to my brother about throwing a party since Ash is released and we've only got tonight and about half of tomorrow before we need to go."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, except for Max who mumbled something about rubbing it in the polices' face

"Ok so where do we hold it?" Bianca asked

"Easy! Right here!" Ash exclaimed "Anywhere else and Latias would have to transform for the night." He added rubbing Latias' head affectionately

"Ok then." May said happily "It's settled!"

"I'll get the food!" Ash and Latias shouted simultaneously

"No!" Everyone else shouted

"I'll do the food." Liza offered

"Sure," Bianca agreed "I'll get some music."

"Music?" Ash asked

"Sure" Bianca replied "You can't dance with Latias without music." she added with a wink

Latias and Ash looked at each other and blushed "What shall we do?" Ash asked

"Drinks." May said "Just not too much!" she added hastily seeing the greedy glint in their eyes

"Fine!" Ash huffed

"Me and Max will find a place and set up some tables." May declared happily, by now Max had gotten into it but he still wasn't as excited as everyone else.

"Alright break!" Bianca declared jumping to her feet

"Meet back here in two hours or we'll send Charizard and Charla to get you." Liza said as she jumped up too

Everyone laughed at her threat "You thought I was kidding didn't you?" she asked with a perfectly straight face

The laughter died abruptly, replaced with an awkward silence.

Liza burst out laughing as everyone else fell silent, it took a few moments but soon everyone was laughing again, most of them harder than before.

"Alright let's get going." Bianca gasped as the laughter died down

They all split up and headed off into town or further into the garden, Latias shifting back to her human form with the usual soft blue glow as she exited the garden.


	36. Chapter 36

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 36**

"So what should we get for drinks?" Ash asked as they emerged out onto the busy streets of Altomare

'Can we get milkshakes please?' Latias asked blinking cutely at Ash

"Wha.. why?" Ash stuttered

'I like milkshakes.' Latias responded smiling

Ash sighed and shook his head "So do I but I don't think that's what Bianca meant by drinks..."

"Pleaaaaaase" Latias pleaded rubbing cheeks with Ash

Ash blushed "... alright fine we'll get some milkshakes too." he conceded

"Yay!" Latias cheered giving Ash a quick peck on the lips before darting off 'Come on, I know just the place to get some!'

Ash laughed and chased off after Latias as she led him through the winding back streets of Altomare, occasionally stopping and catching Ash in a quick kiss before continuing.

* * *

After about half an hour of this kiss chase Latias came to a stop outside a small shop, a blue sign above the door named it as The Frozen Milktank.

'We can order them from here!' Latias exclaimed happily

Ash smiled panting slightly from the long run Latias had led him on "That's great but what are we going to ask, can you deliver twenty milkshakes to the legendary Garden of the Latis'?" he gave a small laugh "They'll throw us out for being stupid."

Latias' giggled 'We get them delivered to Bianca's house.'

Ash nodded "Good idea." he praised giving Latias a teasingly short kiss before heading into the small business.

'Oh and by the way,' Latias spoke up following Ash into the building 'twenty sounds like a good number.'

Ash laughed "Twenty it is then, any flavours?" he added looking at the surprisingly large selection of flavours written on a board behind the counter

Latias nodded eagerly 'The chocolate and the butterscotch are both really good.' she licked her lips to emphasise her point

Ash gave a small laugh but nodded "So ten of each?"

Latias nodded eagerly "Yeah!" she agreed wholeheartedly

Ash turned to the shopkeeper, a middle aged woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, who was eyeing them with suspicion after hearing Ash apparently talk to himself.

"Heh, gotta remember they can't hear you." Ash mumbled catching hold of Latias' hand and squeezing it softly

Turning back to the woman behind the counter "Can I get ten butterscotch and ten chocolate milkshakes delivered to..." he turned to Latias "Can you give her the address?"

Latias nodded and pulled an order sheet off the side, quickly filling it in and handing it back to the lady who looked it over before nodding "Ok, I'll deliver the milkshakes in an hours time."

"Thank you." Ash said politely as he and Latias turned to leave.

* * *

Ash and Latias only just managed to make it back to Bianca's house in time to pick up the milkshakes. Latias had insisted they had enough time for a stroll through the park and Ash had caved and gone along with her, although it had turned into a sprint through the park towards the end as they suddenly realised they only had ten minutes for a half hour walk.

"Th..than...thanks." Ash finally gasped out as he took their order from the delivery boy

The boy smiled "No problem." he assured Ash before turning and heading off back towards the shop

"Okay, we have your milkshakes." Ash smiled leaning in to give Latias a quick kiss

Latias giggled as as leaned in quickly reaching out and pulling Ash's lips to hers in a passionate kiss her tongue darted out into the now familiar territory of Ash's mouth as he gave a muffled squeak of surprise before his tongue sprung to life as he returned the kiss with equal passion.

They broke apart both panting lightly and blushing 'Thank you.' Latias said happily

Ash blushed slightly unsure if she was thanking him for the milkshakes or the kiss, "It's no problem." he said softly "Now we have three quarters of an hour to get some soft drinks too."

'We'd better be fast, I'd hate to see you eaten by Charizard.' Latias giggled as she darted outside

Ash laughed "I'd hate to see me eaten by Charizard too, now let's go!"

* * *

Ash and Latias walked into the supermarket, Latias' keen eyesight immediately spotting the drinks isle.

'Down here!' she called back to Ash as she ran over to the isle

Ash laughed quietly as he followed her at a more reasonable pace "No need to run." he reassured her

'But...' Latias began

"Yes Charizard, I know." Ash said giving her a brief kiss "Don't worry we've got loads of time, I didn't expect the supermarket to be so close to Bianca's house."

They walked down the isle Ash grabbing a few bottles of good drinks whilst Latias darted from bottle to bottle 'Ooooh this one looks good!' she declared as she put the tenth random bottle in Ash's basket.

'Ah! I've seen that one in Bianca's fridge! That means it's good!' Latias smiled as she grabbed another bottle

"Ok... I think that's enough" Ash laughed looking at the twenty or so bottles weighing down his arm.

'But we're not even half way through the isle.' Latias pouted

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ash muttered under his breath "We've got too much already." he said

'Oh... shall we put some back then?' Latias asked

"Nah." Ash shook his head "You will just have to drink whatever's left yourself."

Latias giggled "Deal!"

"Ok lets go get this stuff back to the garden, I don't think Liza will send Charizard after us but I don't put it past Charizard to come after me anyway." Ash laughed

'I thought you were friends?' Latias asked looking worried

Ash smiled and nodded "Sure now we're friends. But it wasn't always like that our relationship was... interesting."

Latias giggled 'Can you tell me the whole story some time?'

Ash nodded and gave Latias a quick peck as they walked out of the store "Sure, I'd be happy to. How lets head back we've got a party to attend!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 37**

Ash and Latias walked through one of the hidden doors to the garden, Latias carrying the trays of Milkshakes whilst Ash brought the other drinks. Once inside the garden they followed the sound of music to the clearing they had all left from.

Emerging into the clearing Latias and Ash couldn't help but stare, it had been transformed. A string of lights wound around the edge of the clearing, snaking around tree branches and illuminating the clearing, following the string of lights round Ash noticed they were connected to a small capacitor which Pikachu was currently charging with intermittent thunderbolts; also attached to the capacitor was a large stereo and four speakers, one in each corner of the clearing. The music was currently fairly quiet but Bianca was just testing the system so the speaker's were practically at their lowest setting.

Three tables ran down the right side of the clearing, laden down with crisps, small cakes, pizza and all manner of other foods. The far left table was left empty apart from a few packets of plastic cups.

"Hey!" Bianca called out when she spotted Ash and Latias staring from the shadows of the tree line.

"Hey." Ash responded stepping into the clearing

"Place the drinks over there." Bianca said gesturing to the tables that ran down the right of the clearing

Ash nodded and with Latias following behind him placed the drinks down on the empty table before heading back to Bianca.

"So…" Bianca giggled as they came over "How many Milkshakes did you get him to buy?"

"Twenty." Latias giggled happily

"Wha..!" Ash exclaimed "You knew that would happen!"

Bianca laughed "Yeah, every time we go to that part of town she begs me for Milkshakes or money to buy Milkshakes" she shook her head "I guessed you would cave, but still twenty!"

Latias stuck her tongue out at Bianca 'See, Ashy is nice to me.' She teased kissing Ash on the cheek

Ash blushed and stroked Latias' head gently "So what's with the lights?"

Bianca frowned and gave Ash a disbelieving stare "Isn't it obvious?" when Ash's clueless look didn't change Bianca sighed "It's going to get dark in an hour or so."

"Hey Bianca I got the CDs." May said as she placed a stack of CDs on the floor next to the stereo

"Thanks." Bianca said turning her attention back to the music system

"Oh, hey Ash… Latias" May said her voice level

"Hey May" they both replied

'So. How long till the party starts?' Latias asked

"As soon as Max get's back with the CD shuffler." Bianca replied

"Bianca got you two acting as pack mules?" Ash teased May

"Yeah." May agreed laughing

With a few grunts Max stumbled into the clearing carrying a large device with a dozen CD drives in it along with five wires of various colours and lengths.

Bianca ran over and took the shuffler off Max carrying it over to the capacitor and placing it next to the stereo "Thanks." She turned to Max

"No problem." Max said happily "I figured you might need these too." He handed her the wires

"Heh, I knew I wouldn't have to ask you for those." Bianca laughed taking the wires she mumbled a small rhyme under her breath as she placed each wire in it's corresponding port.

With the shuffler set up she placed the first eleven CDs in the stack into the trays before adding the twelfth CD, full of romantic slow songs, in the last tray with a small giggle.

"Ok let's get this party started!" she yelled plugging the final wire into the back of the stereo and powering up the shuffler before turning the volume up.

As the first song blared out everyone turned their attention to Ash and Latias "Come on dance!" Bianca yelled out sending a ripple of giggles through the group

'Come on Ash!' Latias called tugging him to his feet

"But I'm not a good dancer!" Ash protested embarrassed

'So?' Latias giggled 'What are you going to do, step on my feet?'

Ash laughed "Good point." He let Latias tug him into the centre of the clearing

As the song played Latias was darting around and shifting in time with the music as Ash tried desperately to keep up with her, their hands locked as Latias dragged Ash around the clearing.

As the song reached it's crescendo Latias let go out Ash and shot into the air looping and spinning erratically but somehow timing her spins with the music, as the music built up she got higher and higher into the sky then as it cut off for the next song she went into freefall dropping into Ash's arms with a massive grin. Ash gave a gasp of surprise when he felt Latias' weight settle surprisingly softly onto his arms, Latias' head darted up and they kissed quickly breaking apart blushing to a sudden applause.

The clapping died off to be followed by a brief round of giggles that were quickly drowned out as the next, even faster, song started up. People began drifting onto the dance floor, even Charizard and Charla were dancing although it was more like an aerial acrobatics display as they swooped and dove in the sky above the clearing the odd jet of flame bathing the area in a red glow for a few seconds before fading again.

Latias and Ash predictably migrated over to the buffet table, but only for a minute or two since after wolfing down a few handfuls of crisps and quickly slurping down a Milkshake Latias dragged Ash back out onto the dance floor, the energetic dragon ignoring Ash's protests and assuring him that he would do fine.


	38. Chapter 38

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 38**

Latias giggled as she and Ash danced, despite his previous complaints once he got into the swing of it Ash was doing quite well although he still couldn't keep up with Latias as she swooped and dove through the air around him squealing happily. They danced through the next four songs and were half way through the fifth when Ash finally gave up the ghost and had to be half led half carried to the edge of the clearing.

"So..rr...y" he panted his face bright red from exertion

'No problem' Latias assured him

Bianca wandered round to where they were sitting, a small smile on her face as she watched Pikachu attempting to dance with Max out of the corner of her eye, "You okay Ash?" she asked

"Y..yeah" Ash gasped "I'll be fine just give me a minute" he waved her off and continued taking huge gulps of air

Bianca laughed and shook her head "Latias," she scolded playfully "we don't need you killing Ash at his party!"

Latias giggled 'It's not my fault! He could have asked me to stop!'

Bianca laughed again, she knew Ash would never have asked her to stop when she was obviously having such a good time, "You know as well as I do that he wouldn't though" she continued her voice still playfully scolding

Latias laughed and nodded giving a fake pout 'So! He could have though!'

Ash shook his head gasping out a weak laugh and Bianca shook her head gently cuffing Latias "That's not the point!"

Ash finally regained his footing, although he was wobbling on his feet and still breathing heavily "It's alright Bianca." he assured her

Bianca sighed and shook her head "It's your funeral."

Ash smiled "It's worth it" he gently scratched Latias' head

Latias smiled and cooed, pushing her head into Ash's scratches 'I'd never hurt you Ash' she said softly

"Not intentionally" Bianca laughed

Ash laughed "Oh well; I suppose every relationship has it's hazards." his hand travelled down the side of her face to gently cup her cheek as he pulled her into a kiss.

Latias gave a small happy murr but it was quickly silenced as their lips met, their tongues entwining and exploring the now familiar territory.

They broke apart slowly both blushing, however their blushes were nothing compared to the beet red Bianca had turned

"Warn me next time!" she exclaimed exasperated, the shout drawing a little attention from those still dancing

"What" Ash and Latias said in unison 'It's just kissing.' Latias continued giggling 'Look!'

With that said Latias' head darted forward and their lips locked again. Bianca's blush deepened slightly and she averted her gaze, only turning back around when she heard Latias and Ash laughing.

'Can we dance again?' Latias asked Ash gently settling her head on his shoulder

Ash smiled "Sure, but only for a two or three songs at a time."

Latias giggled and nodded 'Just say when you want take a break' she rubbed against his head and added 'and I'll go dance with Charizard and Charla'

Ash gently rapped her head "Hey! Your my date not theirs!" he thought about it for a second before adding "Besides I don't think Charla would appreciate you moving in in her man."

A roar and jet of flame from the sky told them that Charla agreed with Ash.

"See" Ash said his smile illuminated by the red glare from the burst of fire "Play with fire and you'll get burnt!" he laughed

Latias nodded laughing 'I'd be deep fried Latias'

Ash nodded sagely "True; and a barbecue does not make a good girlfriend." he managed to say this with a straight face but descended into laugher almost immediately after he spoke with Latias joining soon after.

They quickly calmed down 'So, are we going to dance?' Latias asked gently

Ash nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "Of course, lead the way."

Latias smiled and nodded but couldn't resist making a joke 'It's what? Four feet? And you need help?'

Ash laughed "Yes, yes I do"

Latias giggled 'Fair enough.' she grabbed hold of Ash's hand giving it a small squeeze before pulling him back out onto the dance floor grinning manically as they quickly fell into the rhythm of the song.

Bianca watched them dance for a while a smile on her face, sure she would miss her friend but at least she could be sure Latias was in good hands. She turned her attention to the CD mixer, making sure the next song would be from the twelfth CD, a small plotting smile on her face.

As the song came to an end Latias swooped closer rubbing against Ash 'Love ya' she cooed happily

"Love you too" Ash smiled rubbing her head, the new song began to fade in slowly it's tempo much slower and the lyrics more romantic.

Almost everybody vacated the dance floor blushing as the song started, leaving only Ash, Latias, Charizard and Charla on the floor.

In the sky Charizard and Charla where making slow swoops their wing tips almost clipping and they circled around passing each other with each beat of the song, their jets of flame were reduced to tiny cascades of orange embers that rained down on the second couple. Latias and Ash, both blushing furiously, gently swayed in each others arms to the music as the orange embers rained down around them, oblivious to the world they just swayed slowly gazing into each others eyes and reflecting in the love they found pooled there.

As the music continued on Latias' hands went around Ash's neck, Ash blushed and responded wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him as they swayed. Above them the two dragons where moving faster, their circle getting faster and smaller, the rain of embers picked up becoming almost like a glowing typhoon as tiny spurts of fire lit the entire clearing in a soft flickering glow.


	39. Chapter 39

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 39**

As the music reached its crescendo the two dragon's maws locked together in a kiss, their inward spirals finally bringing them together. The glowing rain quickly dissipated reduced to only the odd ember escaping from their locked maws. Below them Latias and Ash also kissed their lips joining softly and gently, a stark contrast to the violent passion of the kiss going on above them, as they enjoyed the moment and the knowledge their would be many more moments just like this one to come.

Charizard and Charla slowly moved their heads apart, their bodies drifting slightly away from each other until they were joined only by their linked fingers, then with a simultaneous roar they both shot upwards embers cascading over their forms as they rose to the heavens.  
Ash and Latias flinched slightly as the roar reached their ears; their trance broken they gazed upwards their eyes following the dragons, Ash slid an arm around Latias squeezing her close as they watched the spectacle like everyone else the music all but forgotten. Of the spectators only Liza knew the significance of this moment, if Charla completed this aerial display with Charizard then they were as good as married, this knowledge lent an extra edge of excitement as she watched the beautiful display.

As Charizard and Charla reached the apex of their climb they let go of each other and opened their maws, the entire garden was bathed in flickering orange light as the two fire types let out powerful jets of fire. The dragons looped backwards their flames drawing a shimmering red line behind them, soon they had formed an almost m shape in the sky with their fire. Then as one the dove towards each other the flames from their mouths flickering over their forms and leaving a still distinct, if a little dimmer, red line behind their rapidly descending bodies. A few seconds later their paths crossed, as they shot past each over, mere millimetres separating their wingtips, they closed their mouths cutting off their fire and finishing the flight. Swooping back round their maws smashed together in another kiss as the lazily drifted towards the ground.

Below them everyone was staring in awe at the fiery heart that had just been painted over the night sky, the flickering shape was already beginning to fade but it would be visible for another ten minutes before disappearing completely, Latias glanced over at Ash and gently leant her head on his shoulder cooing happily. Ash's smile couldn't help but grow when he felt Latias' head settle on his shoulder and heard her gentle contented coos he shifted his arm draping it round Latias' neck and squeezed her gently turning his head to give her a small peck on the forehead.

'I love you' Latias said softly and gently her eyes sparkling with emotion

"I love you too" Ash responded, gently lifting her chin up he kissed her again, this time on the lips, their tongues gently pushing against each other in more of a dance than a fight.

They stayed lip locked until the lively beat of the next song tempted her out of the kiss, the dance floor began to refill as everyone drifted back out although the dancing was somewhat less energetic as most of them were beginning to feel tired after an energetic evening. As Latias separated from Ash her low rumbling murrs of happiness could be heard, although the music all but drowned them out, Ash held Latias close.

'Let's dance!' Latias announced wriggling out of Ash's grip and spinning around until they were face to face.

Ash laughed "Sure, just let me grab a drink."

Latias giggled 'I'll get it' her eyes glowed blue as psychic energy flowed through her body

Ash laughed "I guess th..." his talk descended into garbled nonsense as he struggled to swallow the coke that had suddenly materialised in his mouth. After a few seconds of frantic swallowing Ash turned to Latias half gasping half laughing "That isn't what I meant!"

Latias giggled 'Why, it works just fine.' Her eyes glowed again and her cheeks bulged for a second as she teleported some drink into her won mouth before greedily gulping it down.

Ash laughed and shook his head "I'm sure it works fine when you're expecting it!"

Latias drooped slightly 'Sorry' she apologized

Ash shook his head "Forget about it. Now I believe you wanted to dance?"

Latias instantly perked up again grabbing Ash's hands she was quick to resume dragging him around the dance floor.

* * *

Bianca looked up at the sky, the fiery heart providing most of the illumination now the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, but she couldn't spot either Charizard or Charla anywhere. After a quick search she found Liza and dragged her to a side, having to duck to avoid having her head removed by an overeager Latias, "Sorry" Bianca apologized when she finally reached the safety of the tree line "But do you know where Charizard and Charla went? They seem to have just vanished."

Liza nodded "Well I have a fair idea where they went."

Bianca said nothing silently begging for more information

Liza sighed "They probably went back to their den," she explained "but trust me you don't want to disturb them right now" she added blushing

Bianca blushed bright red and gave a small nod "Fair enough" she yawned. There was a brief pause before they both erupted into giggles "I guess I'm more tired than I thought" she said "Maybe we should call it a night?"

Liza shook her head "Nah, we can keep going for a little while longer" she ended her statement with a large yawn of her own "Great now you've set me off." she huffed

Bianca smiled "Besides I need to show you your new room."

Liza gave a small nod "True, I forgot about that."

Bianca gave another yawn, smaller than the last but still by no means small, "Shall we get going?"

Liza smiled "Sure, but what about your stuff?" she gestured to the speakers and CD shuffler

Bianca shrugged "I can pick it up tomorrow, now let's go"

Liza nodded and followed Bianca, the two girls leaving the party and heading for Bianca's house.

Not too long after Bianca and Liza, May and Max left with Pikachu. Leaving just Ash and Latias in the garden together.


	40. Chapter 40

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 40**

Ash smiled at Latias as the silhouettes of May, Max and Pikachu disappear into the trees "Looks like it's just you and me" he smiled rubbing Latias' forehead gently.

Latias giggled as she nuzzled Ash happily 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Ash smiled and blushed "Latias; do you remember our last shared dream?" he asked gently

Latias nodded blushing too 'How could I forget?' after a pause she added 'Our kids are gonna be sooooo cute'

Ash nodded and blushed "Just like their mother" he said gently running his hand down the side of her face to the jawline

Latias gave a small smile and a blush letting Ash's hand guide her head towards him, as their heads got closer she gave a small contented sigh before their lips met cutting off any sound from her mouth as it was lost in Ash's throat.

They separated again fairly quickly and Ash blushed "Do you remember the first few scenes?" he asked softly

Latias blushed softly 'What one? Us travelling together, or running off into the forest to be together,' she paused blushing harder 'Or you beating the league then proposing to me in front of millions,' she blushed again 'or do you mean our wedding?'

Ash blushed as he too relived the images they had created of their future, "Well.." he began nervously "I know there aren't millions of people watching" he said softly. Latias' face lit up her smile and blush growing exponentially as she guessed what was about to come, "But even so; Latias will you marry me?" Ash asked softly his eyes meeting Latias' as they gazed deep into each other's soul

Latias gave an exited squeal darting forward at Ash, their lips flying together as they both fell backwards onto the lush grass of the garden their lips locked 'I will!' she yelled telepathically pouring all of her love and joy into the voice.

Ash wrapped his arms around Latias pulling her closer as they kissed both revelling in the moment.

* * *

Two songs had come and gone by the time Ash and Latias picked themselves up, Ash gasping lightly as he struggled to pay back his bodies oxygen debt, both wearing near identical expressions of love and joy and both sporting near identical blushes.

Ash smiled "Shall we hit the hay" he yawned

Latias nodded giving a small yawn of her own 'Yeah.' she muttered her face falling 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

"What?" Ash asked rhetorically "I'm not going anywhere, I'll sleep in the garden again tonight"

Latias smiled tackling Ash to the ground again repeatedly kissing his face 'Yay, thank you.'

Ash laughed, playfully pushing Latias away from his face "Down girl" he chuckled "Anyway I enjoy being with you as much as you like being with me."

'Nu uh' Latias giggled shaking her head  
"Yeah" Ash said wriggling out from under Latias and reversing the hold so he was holding her down and kissing her face

Latias giggled louder squirming as Ash kissed her head 'I can't believe we're doing this again.'

Ash smiled "Well if you just agreed then we wouldn't have these arguments" he said before giving Latias a kiss directly on the lips, Latias' surprised squeak lost in the kiss.

They broke apart again blushing as they picked themselves up for the second time that evening "Shall we turn off the music?" Ash asked

Latias nodded 'Yeah' she quickly darted across the clearing as Ash ran to catch up.

"Hmmm" Ash mumbled as he looked at the unfamiliar device "Any idea on how to turn it off?"

Latias shook her head 'Maybe this one?' she said pressing a button at random, changing the mode of the player so instead of music a talk show was blasting out of the speakers

"Guess not?" Ash laughed "Maybe this one?" he said pushing another button, however this time nothing happened Ash laughed "Nope, maybe this one" he pushed another button and to his surprise the system fell silent "Yes" Ash cheered "Got it in two"

'Got what?' Latias asked emerging from behind the capacitor a large bundle of wires in her hand

Ash sighed when he spotted the wires "Never mind"

Latias smiled 'Well let's get going...' her face fell 'Wait. I forgot that Charizard and Charla have the cave now. Where are we going to sleep?' she asked sadly

Ash laughed shaking his head "Oh well, It's not likely to rain so I guess we sleep on the ground outside."  
Latias nodded and gently let herself drop to the ground 'Come to bed honey' she joked

Ash blushed "Okay dear" he responded in a joking voice lying down on the ground after removing his jacket and hat.

Ash blushed as he put his arms around Latias snuggling up to her soft down like fur, Latias blushed as her arms wrapped around Ash pulling him closer as they shared their body heat and the comfort of being so close to the one you love. They lay together gazing into each other's eyes and occasionally nuzzling gently for a few minutes before Ash drifted off to sleep exhausted both physically and emotionally by the days events. Latias gave a little sigh of disappointment when Ash fell asleep, his grip around her waist loosening, but she soon followed him into the land of dreams the last thing she saw before falling asleep Ash's peaceful sleeping form.


	41. Chapter 41

**Altomare Revisited: Chapter 41**

May and Max knocked on Bianca's door, the sun was just peeking above the horizon, and after a few minutes of wandering through the twisting back alleys of the large city the siblings had finally found their goal, although this was mostly due to Pikachu pointing the way every time the siblings found themselves lost. The door was answered fairly promptly by Liza "Hey" she said sounding pleasantly surprised

"Morning" May said chirpily  
"Who is it?" Bianca asked poking her head round the corner at the top of the stairs her hair wet and dripping

"Just us!" Max called up

"Pika!" Pikachu added

"Hey!" Bianca called down "I'll be down in a minute I'm just gonna finish my shower!"

"Don't worry we just want to know if you've seen Ash" May called out  
Liza shook her head "Nope, I thought he went with you guys to the hotel."

May shook her head "No, he never came back so I assumed he'd come here"

Max turned to May "I told you he would be in the garden with Latias"  
May pouted "You don't need to be right all the time" she huffed

Max laughed "No but I am anyway"

"We'll go wake up Ash then" May said

Bianca and Liza nodded "Good luck." Liza giggled "Unless he's changed since I met him you'll need an air horn

May giggled shaking her head "Nah, I got my own methods and they work just fine."

* * *

May and Max quickly entered the secret garden, May having to rely on Max to find the entrance, and began to look for Ash and Latias. After a few minutes they found them in the clearing still sleeping their arms draped limply around each other May blushed; although she still wasn't completely okay with the idea of them together it was growing on her, and she had to admit they were cute like that. She sneaked across the clearing with Max following slightly behind her "How are you going to wake them?" he asked

May paused, it almost seemed a shame to wake them up, "I'll wake up Latias then she'll handle Ash" she explained smiling.

Max laughed "Getting someone else to do it for you is hardly a method"

May pouted "Is too"

"Not" Max retorted

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

Latias grumbled and rolled over her hands running over Ash before pulling away almost reluctantly.

"oops" May said shaking her head "We came here to wake Ash not argue"

Max nodded "Point"

May smiled and leant down to Latias "Hey wake up." she said loudly

Latias grumbled again her eyes opening slowly as she began to lift away from the ground 'Wha..May? What are you doing here?' she asked shaking her head to clear her thoughts and dispel her tiredness

May gave a small smile "Sorry to wake you" she apologized "But the ferry leaves in less than six hours and Ash hasn't even begun to pack."  
"Neither have you." Max pointed out disdainfully

May swatted at her brother "Shut up" she hissed

Max laughed dodging out of May's reach "I kept telling you to start packing," he continued "but you just said you'd do it later."

Latias giggled and spun around to face Ash leaning down and grazing their lips together for a brief moment Ash, even asleep, mumbled his head moving slightly to try and kiss.

Latias gave a small smile 'Ash wake up.' she sent; her voice reaching him even through the veil of sleep thanks to her psychic projection 'Wake up and you'll get your kiss' she added.

Ash yawned and stretched his eyes fluttering open, he looked around bleary eyed for a second before letting his gaze settle on Latias a small smile growing. Propping himself up on his elbows he reached out to gently stroke Latias' forehead "I believe I was promised a kiss" he said softly "Unless my imagination was playing a cruel joke on me" he added chuckling

Latias giggled 'No, you were' she said softly blushing slightly

May and Max both blushed "I hate to ruin the moment" Max spoke up "But the ferry leaves in" he glanced down at his watch "around five hours" he declared "and you still need to pack and say your goodbyes"

Ash's eyes widened, "What!" he yelled jumping up frantically, an idea struck and his panic turned into quiet confidence. "Latias," he said softly leaning down and locking lips with her, their tongues swirling together for an all too brief instant before they separated "you want to help me pack" Ash finished smiling

Latias nodded 'Sure' she said happily 'Let's go hubby' she added giggling

Ash blushed deeply "Hubby!" Max and May cried out turning to Ash "Explain now!" May demanded

Ash blushed turning to Latias and laughing "To the hotel!" he cried grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing softly

Latias nodded giggling 'If you want answers you gotta catch us!' she called to May before she teleported with Ash

May was stunned "Where did they go?!" she called out

Max just laughed "The hotel I assume." he shook his head "Man, that teleporting trick gets cooler every time I see it." He looked down and laughed "Look's like her forgot something" he smiled bending down to pick up Ash's hat and jacket.

May turned to Max "Latias can teleport?"

Max nodded, he had forgotten May hadn't been there when she had teleported away with Ash the other day, "Yeah" he said "Although there's a limit to what she can carry" he added as an afterthought to dispel any stupid ideas that May may have had bouncing around her head.

* * *

Inside the hotel room a soft blue glow materialised before with a faint flicker Latias and Ash appeared 'Here we are.' Latias said happily

"Thanks" Ash said leaning over to give Latias a quick peck before darting over to his bed and reaching underneath it to grab his small suitcase.

Latias shifted to her human form and settled on the bed smiling and occasionally giggling as Ash darted around the room grabbing his clothes and stuffing them into the suitcase with surprising speed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 42**

"You know, you could help" Ash pointed out stuffing a few t-shirts into his suitcase

"Nah" Latias giggled shaking her head 'too much like work' she pulled a face

Ash laughed "Well, I'm almost done anyway" he shoved a few more clothes into the suitcase and quickly darted into the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush.

"Better hu.. hu.. hurry" she finally managed

"Why!" Ash called back walking calmly into the room carrying his toiletries which he dumped into his haphazardly packed bag.

"Max and May just wal.. walww?.." Latias sighed 'walked in, they're in the lift now'

Ash turned to Latias closing his suitcase and kissing her on the forehead "and?"

'You want to explain why I called you hubby?' Latias giggled nuzzling him

Ash paled slightly "I forgot about that" he muttered "We'll tell them on the boat." he said clicking the suitcase closed "No, actually we'll let them know when we tell mum."

Latias nodded giggling 'I can't wait to see the look on their faces.'

Ash smiled and chuckled softly "Yeah, me either" he agreed

Latias smiled 'Want to go on one last date in Altomare?' she asked blushing faintly

Ash nodded "I would love to." He said softly kissing Latias "Shall we go back to that island in the park?"  
'Yeah!' Latias called nodding enthusiastically

Ash smiled taking hold of Latias' hand and tossing his packed suitcase onto his bed "You know what to do" he said simply kissing Latias on the head

Latias nodded and giggled turning into her real form and picturing the island in her head as they both glowed before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

About a minute later May burst into the room "Alright Ash spill!" she called

Max walked in "Don't bother" he said simply, his eyes scanning the room "He's already packed and left."

May grumbled aiming a half hearted kick at Ash's bed "Why'd she call him hubby?!"

Max groaned and rolled his eyes "It's a pet name May, like when she started calling him Ashy." He explained talking condescendingly

May frowned "Maybe" she muttered sounding unconvinced "but if it is why did they run?"

Max rolled his eyes "Come on sis, you're talking about Ash and Latias, as if common sense ever factored."

May giggled softly "True" she conceded "but still.."

Max shook his head draping Ash's vest and hat over his suitcase "Just let it go, you're being paranoid."

May opened her mouth to respond but decided against it making do with an annoyed huff as she set about packing.

* * *

Ash smiled and hugged Latias looking around; the morning sun hung low on the horizon the reddish light filtering through the gently swaying branches of the willows trees that bordered the island and throwing ever changing patterns of light over the ground.

'Beautiful' Latias said softly

Ash nodded "and the island isn't too bad either" he added chuckling softly

Latias blushed and leaned against Ash nuzzling him softly 'I still can't believe this is happening' she said

Ash nodded wrapping an arm around Latias and gently stroking her "I know" he muttered "It just seems too perfect doesn't it" he kissed her head

Latias blushed and nodded 'It was less than a fortnight ago when I thought we could never be together' she whispered 'now we're engaged and about to go off on a journey together' she continued 'it just seems like one of those fairy tales'

Ash nodded "I know" he smiled lifting Latias' head and kissing her their tongues meeting briefly before they pulled apart "Well if this is a fairy tale, lets just enjoy the happily ever after"

Latias blushed kissing Ash again 'I guess I really need to work on my speech' she said

Ash smiled "You're doing great" he reassured her giving Latias another quick kiss "Though if you want we can work on that on the ferry."

Latias blushed and nodded 'I'd like that.' She responded softly kissing Ash

Ash froze "Ummm Latias?" he asked blushing

'Yeah' Latias responded turning to look at Ash

"If you're staying in your human form won't you need clothes?" he asked embarrassed

Latias blushed 'Probably' she muttered 'I normally just include clothes in the illusion' she blushed harder 'but if I'm going to be staying in that form for a while then it's probably a good idea.'

Ash frowned confused "Why can't you just change the illusion?"

Latias blushed and looked at the ground 'Well' she mumbled embarrassed 'If the clothes are part of the illusion then they can't be taken off.' she paused blushing heavily

Ash too was blushing furiously a few images flashed through his head but he shook them off "Is there any other reason?" he asked staring intently at the floor

'Well, I'm not very good at clothing' Latias admitted 'I always wake the same outfit so I don't think I can do anything else.'

Ash smiled shaking off the embarrassment although a few mental images lingered "I guess we better go shopping." he sighed

Latias giggled and shook her head

"What?" Ash asked

'You sounded just like Bianca for a second there.' Latias teased

Ash laughed and darted forward kissing Latias "Love you" he said softly "but that doesn't mean I won't kick up a fuss if you drag me into too many shops." He added jokingly

Latias giggled 'So… what's the plan?'

Ash shrugged "We go and you pick out anything you like" he shrugged "You've got three hours to pick up as much as you want, I'll pay" he sighed "Though I'm sure I'll regret this."

Latias giggled 'Probably.' She agreed grabbing Ash's hand and turning back to her human form before teleporting them both into a back alley near the high street.


	43. Chapter 43

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 43**

Latias smiled looking down thoughtfully "Hmmm" she mumbled "If I'm going to be changing clothes I'll need to reform my illusion."

Ash blushed "But you don't have any clothes to wear once you have." he pointed out

Latias nodded "True" she muttered

Ash shook his head "Tell you what" he said "We'll dart into a shop and I'll buy you something to wear for the rest of the trip."

Latias nodded giving Ash a small kiss and grabbing onto his arm "Sounds like a plan" she giggled "Now come on." she tugged on his arm insistently

Ash laughed allowing himself to be dragged along behind Latias as they emerged onto the busy street.

Latias giggled looking back at Ash as she stopped outside a small clothing store, a garish pink sign informing anyone who cared to look that there was a sale on.

Ash smiled and gave a small nod "Sure" he said

Latias gave a little excited squeal darting back to give Ash a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the shop.

Ash blushed softly standing in place for a second before shaking his head, laughing, and following Latias into the shop.

Looking around Ash quickly spotted Latias looking through a rack of t-shirts obviously enjoying herself.

Ash snuck up behind Latias bending over her shoulder to giver her a small peck on the cheek "There you are" he said softly

Latias giggled pulling two t-shirts from the rack "What do you think?" she asked holding a light pink one up to her body for a few seconds before replacing it with a plain white one.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Ash said smiling "I think you look perfect no matter what you're wearing."

Latias blushed kissing the tip of Ash's nose "Maybe a dress?" she mused pulling back.

Ash smiled "I think I saw some dresses near the door." he offered

Latias nodded "Thanks" she said brushing their lips together before grabbing Ash's hand "Let's go."

Ash nodded laughing leading Latias to the dresses he had seen.

Latias looked over the rack for a moment before laughing and turning to Ash giggling softly

"What?" Ash asked

"These aren't dresses" Latias giggled "They're nighties." she added "Silly hubby." she kissed his cheek.

Ash blushed deeply "Oops" he mumbled

Latias shook her head still giggling softly "Although there are some cute ones." she said turning her attention back to the clothes and picking off a long flowing pink nightie along with a smaller white one, "Can I have these pleaaaase?" she asked pulling her best cute face

Ash laughed "I already said you can get whatever you want" he said kissing Latias on the cheek

Latias gave a small cheer "Yay!" and, draping the clothes over her arm, pulled Ash in for a deep kiss.

Ash blushed and kissed back wrapping his arms around Latias and gently rubbing her back as their tongues entwined.

Latias blushed softly as they pulled apart giving a sheepish wave to a few other customers who had been watching, some with jealousy and others with distaste or embarrassment.

Ash blushed wrapping an arm around Latias "Let's find those dresses." he said wanting to move out of the gaze of the other people.

Latias nodded and they walked off into the clothing racks Latias occasionally darting to a side to pick out clothing as Ash smiled softly, it appeared Latias had the same attitude to clothes shopping as she had to buying drinks, finally he spotted what looked like dresses to their left "There they are" he announced smiling and secretly hoping that they weren't more nighties or anything like that.

Latias glanced in the direction he was pointing "Good eye" she smiled giving Ash a quick peck and heading for the large shelf of dresses.

Ash smiled blushing slightly from the compliment and the kiss as he followed Latias.

Latias flashed Ash a huge smile before turning her attention the the rack, pulling off a long red dress and a similar dress in black holding them up to her body and looking at Ash for his opinion.

Ash smiled blushing "I think red is your colour." he said

Latias nodded blushing and put the black dress back, placing the red dress on the rapidly growing pile of clothing Ash was carrying.

Picking off a few more dresses and a few skirts off the rack behind them she turned to Ash smiling "I think that's all" she said happily

Ash blushed deeply "Ummm" he mumbled "underwear?" he finally asked embarrassed

Latias paused blushing slightly "Oh! I forgot about that!" she cried.

Ash blushed as Latias led him around searching for the underwear section, the pile of clothing growing along the way.

* * *

They finally located the section tucked away at the very back of the store, Ash blushing deeply as he tried to keep his eyes on the ground. Latias blushed as well darting around grabbing few bra and panty sets, mostly pink or white but she grabbed one or two red ones as well remembering Ash telling her the red was her colour. Dumping the clothing in Ash's arms she gave a small smile "Okay now I'm done" she giggled.

Ash gave a small chuckle "Ok, I think the till was this way?" he muttered

Latias nodded putting her arm around Ash and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

They quickly located a till the clerk's eyes widening slightly as she saw the quantity of clothes being brought, there was practically a whole wardrobe here.

Latias giggled hugging Ash as the clothes where scanned, the clerk giving a little knowing smirk as she noticed this, "She drag you shopping." she asked

Ash chuckled "I suppose" he replied giving Latias a peck on the cheek and handing over his pokedex "but the shopping was my idea."

Latias giggled giving Ash a kiss "He's great like that." she said happily snuggling up to Ash.

Ash blushed whilst the clerk gave a little giggle placing Ash's dex into a reader and waiting for a small beep before pulling it out and handing it back to Ash along with four bags containing the clothes.

Latias looked around, spotting the changing rooms to their left, and grabbing Ash's hand gently leading him over.

Ash smiled giving Latias a kiss and dropping himself into a chair as Latias grabbed the bags and disappeared into the first empty room. Ash smiled his eyes on the door that separated him from Latias glancing around nervously when he noticed the soft blue light that accompanied her transformation radiating from under the door. There was a pause then another soft blue glow as Latias assumed her new form then another long pause before the door opened and Latias walked out.


	44. Chapter 44

**Altomare Revisited: Chapter 44**

Ash stared at Latias for a few seconds, Latias gave a little twirl and a giggle "You like?" she asked smiling. She was wearing a bright pink top with two red hearts on it coupled with a small white skirt, similar to the one she normally used in her illusion, that ended just above her knees; to Ash's surprise she appeared to be wearing some white trainers as well although he never remembered any shoes going on the pile, however he hadn't seen that top either.

Ash blushed and nodded giving Latias a quick hug "You look beautiful." He said softly

Latias blushed and pushed Ash back slightly pouting playfully 'Only beautiful? What happened to perfect?'

Ash blushed and laughed kissing Latias "You're always perfect" he said softly

Latias blushed heavily and kissed Ash back softly "That's better" she giggled happily giving him a quick squeeze before darting back 'Come on there's more shops to visit!' she laughed picking up just under half the bags on her way past.

Ash smiled picking up the rest of the bags and following after Latias catching up to her as she left the store and giving her a quick peck "So?" he asked "Where to now?"

Latias looked around spotting a small vendor 'Can we get a drink?' she asked

Ash nodded "Sure" he gave her another quick peck "What do you want?"

Latias shrugged 'Anything tasty' she said not really fussed

Ash laughed and shook his head walking over a buying two cans of coke "Catch" he called to Latias catching himself before he added Latias to his call. With a neat flick of the wrist he threw the can at Latias and with an accuracy born from his experience as a trainer it sailed straight into Latias' outstretched hand.  
Latias giggled as Ash picked up his own can carefully opening it as he shifted the bags around on his arms "Careful" he smiled at Latias as he walked over.

Latias frowned grabbing the ring pull of her can and yanking it open giving a little surprised squeal when the can frothed up.

"It might be shaken up." Ash finished lamely shaking his head and resisting the urge to laugh.

Latias quickly directed the flow of cola away from her body but not before it had doused most of her top and face.

"You want some help?" Ash asked unable to keep the humour out of his voice

Latias giggled and shook her head "Nah, I'm fine" she responded her eyes glowing a soft blue as the coke on her face and top was teleported into her mouth. Latias giggled and stuck her tongue out "See?"

Ash laughed kissing Latias "That's a useful trick" he said

Latias nodded giggling as she kissed Ash back

They broke apart and walked down the street Ash drinking normally whilst Latias made do with teleporting the drink straight into her mouth.

"Why did you even open the can?" Ash asked chuckling as they walked down the street Latias' head swivelling to look at every store they passed.

Latias shrugged 'You seemed worried and I wanted to know what would happen.'

Ash laughed and shook his head giving Latias a little peck "How about next time you just read my mind?" he offered

Latias giggled and pouted 'That's no fun.'

Ash laughed harder kissing Latias' cheek again "Fair enough, just don't expect me to clean up the mess."

Latias nodded 'Alright.' She agreed kissing Ash back their lips brushing together as they walked.

Ash glanced down at his Pokegear "We've still got a good two hours" he said "Are you sure none of these stores are worth going into?"

Latias nodded 'They all sell the same stuff as the first place' she smiled leaning in 'I'm looking for a place where you can get me an… engagement ring? That's what they're called right?'

Ash blushed and stopped walking pulling Latias into a brief but deep kiss "If you wanted a ring you should have just asked" he said softly

Latias blushed 'It's not really something you ask for after getting engaged.' She replied giggling slightly.

Ash paused blushing "True" he whispered giving Latias another kiss "But we're not exactly a typical couple are we?"

Latias nodded giggling and trying to wrap her arms around Ash giving a frustrated groan when the bags of clothing on her arms prevented her from doing so "True" she said making do with a little peck on Ash's cheek.

Ash smiled "Let's find a good place" he said veering off into the nearest local shop he could see, small apparently hand crafted figurines of Latias and Latios along with other iconic images of Altomare where lined up in the window with price tags ranging from a pittance all the way up to a few hundred pounds for a tiny, apparently scale, model of Altomare as a whole although to Latias' and Ash's eye the garden they both knew so well was noticeably absent.

Latias gave him a questioning look but Ash just smiled "You'll see." He said as he walked up to the till.

"Hello" the middle aged man greeted them from behind the desk "How can I help you?"

Ash smiled blushing slightly "Ummm" he hesitated "Do you know where we can find a good jewellers?"

Latias gave a small giggle as she finally understood what Ash was doing and look at the man for an answer.

The man gave a friendly nod "Yeah, there's a really good one about two streets down" he smiled "Do you mind telling me why you want to find one?"

Ash and Latias blushed for a second staying silent before ash spoke up "Well it's an engagement ring." he said embarrassed leaning over and kissing Latias "For this angel" he added blushing harder.

Latias blushed and gave Ash a small peck in return; the man at the counter was a little taken aback, they both seemed so young, "Congratulations" he said smiling.

Latias and Ash both gave a small happy "Thanks." Ash smiling and adding "Oh and thanks for the directions" before they turned to leave the man calling after them "I hope the wedding goes smoothly."


	45. Chapter 45

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 45**

Ash and Latias blushed slightly as they walked out onto the street Ash leaning over and giving Latias a quick peck "See" he smiled "finding a jewellers is the easy part."

Latias nodded giggling 'You cheated though' she pouted playfully

Ash laughed giving Latias another quick kiss "All's fair in love and war" he whispered blushing slightly

Latias giggled blushing softly 'And what one is this?' she asked leaning against Ash.

Ash laughed shifting the bags so he could put an arm around Latias "Sometimes I wonder" he replied squeezing her softly

Latias giggled "So wh..whe..where is this...." she paused 'jewellers?' she finished telepathically knowing their was no way she would be able to pronounce it.

Ash gave warm grin, he loved to hear her talking out loud although he didn't want to push her too hard, "Well he said two streets down" he said chuckling "So that's really all I know."

Latias nodded 'You should have asked for directions.' she pointed out

Ash chuckled squeezing Latias slightly and giving her a peck on the cheek "I know, I know" he said "But we got a little sidetracked when he asked why,!" he paused smiling "and besides I didn't see you chipping in." he added jokingly

"I can't!" Latias protested swatting at Ash gently with her arm and catching him with an armful of swinging bags.

Ash recoiled slightly but after a second began to laugh "I suppose I should be grateful they were only clothes." he joked putting his arm back around Latias and giving her a peck on the cheek as they turned off the busy street.

Latias giggled and nodded relieved Ash wasn't hurt.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to get onto the street the jewellers was supposed to be on, they walked down Ash and Latias both keeping an eye out for the shop.

'Ah there it is!' Latias exclaimed pointing to their left.

Ash turned and nodded giving Latias a quick peck "Not very obvious is it?" he asked laughing. The shop was fairly simple with a bland black sign with with The Starmie's Core written on it in gold letters, the store itself was unimposing but the reflection of light off the rings in the window did undoubtedly draw the eye.

Latias giggled and nodded as they walked up she took the opportunity to run her eyes quickly over the samples in the window, ranging from simple gold or silver bands all the way up to an incredibly complex necklace made from platinum and inset with Sableye diamonds.

Ash pushed open the door not really paying attention to the incredible array of fine jewellery on the shelves; unlike Latias who was making use of her incredible eyesight as her eyes scanned everything taking in all the details.

"Hello?" Ash asked when they reached the counter to find in vacant save for a simple bell with ring for service embossed into it.

There was a second of silence, Latias could hear footsteps approaching and tenses up slightly, it could fairly easily be a trap after all, however she relaxed almost as soon as the owner of the shop walked into the main room; he was an old man what left of his hair was greyed with age and he walked at a slow awkward shuffle however his eyes still shone with the light of life.

"Good morning" he said holding out his hand "How may I help you?"

Ash smiled and gently shook the man's hand "Morning" he returned politely "We're looking for an ummm" he paused blushing slightly "engagement ring." he finally finished.

The man cocked his eyebrow obviously surprised but he wasn't about to argue with paying customers "Okay then" he nodded "What kind of price range are you considering?"

Ash smiled, thinking of his winnings from the orange league, and shook his head "Don't worry about the price, I can afford it."

The man gave Ash a sceptical glance "Ok then" he said "I'm Haru" he smiled holding out his hand "Is there anything in particular you want?"

Latias smiled looking at Ash, wondering if he had anything in mind. Ash shook Haru's hand "Do you have anything" he paused looking at Latias and smiling before leaning in and whispering something into Haru's ear.

Haru smiled and nodded "I think I have something like that" he replied "but it's not cheap."

Ash chuckled softly "I told you before money shouldn't be a problem."

Haru nodded and disappeared into the back of the shop "I'll be a few minutes" he called back as the door swung shut behind him.

As soon as the door had shut Latias turned to Ash 'What'd you ask for?' she asked giving Ash an imploring gaze.

Ash laughed giving Latias a small peck on the cheek "You'll have to wait and see"

Latias pouted crossing her arms "M..m..meanine" she stuttered

Ash smiled and gave Latias a small chaste kiss on the lips "You'll like it, I'm sure of it" he said softly

Latias gave another little pout and a soft giggle 'and that's why I want to know what it is!'

Ash shook his head "I'm sure Haru will be back soon with the rings." he said.

There was a pause and they heard Haru's voice drift into the room "I was sure it was here, no, maybe over there." Latias and Ash looked at each other for a second before busting out laughing.

"Okay maybe soon was an overstatement" Ash chuckled putting an arm around Latias and gently pulling her close.

Latias giggled and nodded 'We should have brought a tent'

There was another pause and they heard a triumphant "ah ha!" from the back room.

Ash smiled "I guess we don't need a tent after all"

Latias pouted "Phooey, I wanted to go camping."

Ash laughed and squeezed Latias gently "Don't worry we'll be camping tonight anyway."

Haru opened the door and emerged with two black ring boxes placing them both on the table "You're lucky" he smiled "I almost didn't find these."

Latias giggled softly "We know" she said

Haru chuckled and shook his head pushing the boxes across the counter "So take a look and tell me what you think."

Latias looked at Ash who smiled and picked up the boxes handing her one and holding the other himself "Go ahead and have a look" he smiled "I have a fair idea what they'll look like anyway." he gave a small chuckle and leaned over giving Latias a quick peck "Besides I want to see your face."


	46. Chapter 46

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 46**

Latias smiled softly "They that... bad then?" she joked only one small pause showing her unfamiliarity with normal speaking

Ash chuckled "Just open it up and have a look."

Latias nodded and opened the box her face lighting up as she saw the ring; it was a small silver band with tiny little representations of a Latias and Latios with sapphire and ruby for the colourations and small diamonds making up the rest of their bodies, they were in a almost yin and yang pose with the nose of one touching the tail of the other and set in the middle was a tiny tear drop shaped gem obviously meant to represent the soul dew.

She took it reverently out and slipped it onto her finger carefully beaming from ear to ear as she did so, Ash tried his identical ring on as well placing the bags on the floor to free up his arm so he could slip the ring on a small warm smile on his face as it slid onto his finger.

Haru smiled "Well? What do you think?" he asked

Latias smiled broadly and gave Ash a peck, Ash laughed "I think she likes them"

Haru nodded a smile creeping onto his face as he watched the couple "I must admit they seem an odd choice for engagement rings" he said

Ash chuckled "Yeah, I suppose so." he agreed "But trust me they're perfect for us." Latias nodded her agreement settling her head on Ash's shoulder, her eyes still moving around to take in the jewellery she hadn't yet seen.

Haru nodded "So are you going to want a bag of the ring boxes or are you just going to put them on?"

Ash paused "We'll wear them but we'd better take the boxes as well" he cringed slightly imagining what would happen if May caught sight of the rings.

Haru nodded "Ok then, I imagine you're not paying with cash?" he joked

Ash and Latias both chuckled softly, Ash pulling his pokedex from a pocket and handing it over "There you go" he said smiling

Haru nodded and took Ash's dex walking over to the register "It's a big transaction so you may need to verify it" he warned

Latias smiled and kissed Ash as Haru placed the pokedex into the reader 'How did you know there would be rings like this?' she asked

Ash blushed slightly "Well" he muttered "I was planning how I would propose to you for ages" he admitted blushing "And since proposing includes a ring..."

Latias giggled blushing slightly and giving him another kiss 'I don't remember a ring when you proposed.' she joked

Ash laughed and squeezed her softly "True" he said kissing her back

"Can you come over here" Haru spoke up looking over at them from the reader "it wants verification."

Ash sighed and let go of Latias reluctantly, slipping behind the counter he walked over to the reader, the small light on the front flashing a vibrant orange as it awaited confirmation. Haru smiled "Go ahead" he said steeping out of the way.

Ash nodded and walked over to the reader clearing his throat and touching a small yellow patch for a fingerprint scan a small ping around two seconds later showing that it had accepted his prints, Ash smiled as he heard the ping "I Ash Ketchum agree to this transaction" he said clearly a second louder ping sounded and the light flicked to green as the money was transferred.

"There we go" Ash said stepping back

Haru nodded "Didn't you even look at the price?" he asked

Ash chuckled "What are the chances I'll like it?" he asked taking his pokedex out of the reader and slipping it back into a pocket before stepping back around the counter and putting his arm back around Latias squeezing her softly as he did so.

Haru chuckled softly "I guess when you put it like that..." he smiled warmly and handed over the two ring boxes to Ash "Thank you for your business and your company."

Latias and ash both smiled back "No problem" Ash said handing Latias one of the boxes and holding his in his free hand.

Latias took her box carefully giving Ash a small kiss as she took it and giving Haru a friendly wave as they turned to leave.

Ash smiled as they walked out of the store, their hands immediately seeking each other out and their fingers meshing tightly. Latias leant gently on Ash doing her best to keep the bags out of the way although he was still occasionally accosted by a few of them.

"So where now?" Ash asked as they aimlessly wandered down the street

Latias shrugged 'No idea' she giggled

Ash smiled and shook his head "I suppose you'll need a backpack or something to hold your food and supplies" he muttered

Latias gave a small pout 'Isn't my big strong hubby going to carry them for me?' she asked cutely

Ash chuckled softly blushing heavily "Nope" he replied "You're going to have to carry your own things." he smiled warmly "Tell me if you spot a shop that might sell backpacks or bags."

Latias nodded "Ok" she said 'Still think you should have to carry my things' she added jokingly

Ash smiled rubbing her hand gently "I'm sure you do." he chuckled

Latias giggled 'Should we put the rings on? Or wait until after everyone else knows?"

Ash paused "hmm" he muttered thoughtfully "I don't really know" he said "I mean I'd love to wear them but I'm not sure I'd survive May's investigation."

Latias giggled 'hmmm true.' she nodded 'So we wait then?'

Ash nodded "Yeah I guess we do" he agreed disappointment touching his voice, he paused turning and leaning closer to Latias before whispering "Do you think it will fit on your real form?" giving her a small peck on the forehead and squeezing her hands gently.

Latias nodded and gave a small giggled 'Don't worry it will' she assured him giving him a small kiss

Ash nodded smiling and pulling out his pokedex, flipping it open to check the time "Hmmmm" he muttered "If we don't find a shop for a backpack soon we'll have to pick you up of my old ones up from my house."

Latias nodded 'I can't wait to see your house and meet your mom' she said happily putting more of her weight on Ash as she nuzzled his shoulder

Ash blushed slightly "It's going to be interesting that's for sure." He agreed part of him still trying to figure out how his mum would take the news.

Latias smiled 'Worried?' she asked gently picking up on the slight waver in Ash's voice

Ash nodded "A little yeah" he agreed giving Latias a little peck "I mean nothings going to make me leave you but I just hope my mum will give us her blessings."

Latias smiled and nuzzled closer against Ash squeezing him softly 'Don't worry about it' she said softly 'I'm sure she will.'

Ash looked down giving Latias a kiss on the head "Thanks" he said softly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 47**

Sorry for the massive delays to all my stories, my parents didn't let me stay holed up in my room with my computer over the christams period so all my stories suffered delays, I I will try to fall back into normal schedule soon

* * *

The couple wandered around up and down the street for a while longer, a few shops sold bags of backpacks but Latias didn't like any of them.  
"None here?" Ash sighed gently as Latias walked out of the fourth small shop they had darted into

Latias shook her head 'None I like' she said

Ash shook his head and gave Latias a small peck "Well I guess you're having one of my old bags then" he smiled softly "I guess we should pick up our luggage then say our goodbyes."  
Latias nodded 'How are you going to fit these clothes in your suitcase?' she giggled gesturing to the bags Ash was holding

Ash looked down and flushed slightly "Good point" he laughed ducking back into the shop and emerging two minutes later with two small suitcases.

"Good save" he said gently giving Latias another peck

Latias giggled and gave Ash a soft peck, their lips brushing together, 'So are we teleporting back?' she asked

Ash nodded glancing around "We just need an alley or hidden spot to travel from."  
Latias gave a small nod looking around and but not spotting anything 'All of the alleyways off the street are straight' she huffed

Ash nodded and smiled grabbing hold of Latias' hand and leading her over to a small relatively empty clothes shop, they slid in and used a clothing rack to shield them from the view of the cashiers and other customers "This should do" Ash said squeezing her hand.

Latias nodded and focused their bodies flickering and glowing a soft blue before vanishing.

* * *

Back in the hotel May was just finishing stuffing the last of her clothes into her suitcases as Max darted around the room looking for anything they might have left behind, occasionally coming across the odd sock or can of deodorant. Max was stuffing the results of his rigorous search into the side pockets of his suitcase when Latias and Ash teleported in, the soft blue glow that always accompanied her teleportations attracted his attention, "Hey Ash, Latias." He said looking up at them with a large smile on his face his face flashed with confusion then for a second as he spotted the shopping but it quickly turned to a small smug smirk of comprehension.

"Did you say something?" May asked poking her head out of the bathroom and freezing when she spotted Ash and Latias "Oh… hello" she finally managed

Latias and Ash both chuckled softly and gave them a small wave of greeting "Hey" Ash said smiling.

May's eyes drifted over the shopping and widened in surprise "What's all that?" she asked glancing up at Ash for an explanation

Latias giggled happily 'Ashy took me on a shopping trip!' she explained  
Ash laughed nervously "Yeah, she brought a bit more than I had expected" May's face flashed with jealousy for a second and Max just gave a small understanding nod chuckling softly

Latias gently rubbed against Ash gently and gave him a peck on the cheek 'How much did you expect?' she asked

Ash chuckled and shook his head "Not this much!"

Max glanced at his Pokegear "So we've still got an hour or so left" he said

Ash's eyes widened and he looked at Latias "Only an hour, we'll have to pack your things quickly if we want to have enough time to say our goodbyes!"  
Latias nodded and dropped the bags she was holding to the ground pulling one of the suitcases out of Ash's hand and laying it on the floor before beginning to quickly fill it with the various clothes she had brought. Next to her Ash was packing the second suitcase with all the clothes in the bags he was holding, slipping their rings in along with the new clothing.

May and Max watched with interest, Max unable to hold back chuckles as Ash found a set of underwear in one of his bags and blushed bright red as he hurriedly stuffed it into the suitcase.

With the suitcase packed Ash stood up and took it over to his glancing at Latias, who was still working through the contents of her last bag, before pausing "My hat… my jacket.." he said noticing the items had been absent for the first time, he looked around his eyes meeting Max's then May's and gave a small smile as he pulled them on "Thanks."

Max chuckled "No problem, you were in such a rush to leave this morning you left them in the garden."

Ash chuckled softly "I'm always forgetful in the mornings" he admitted

May giggled "If you wake up." she added

Ash nodded conceding that point as well "True"

Latias walked up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Ash jumping slightly at the sudden contact, 'Don't worry, I'll make sure he wakes up nice and early.' She said giggling softly at Ash's reaction to her kiss

Ash smiled and turned around kissing Latias back and taking the suitcase from her, laying it down next to the other two, "Easier said than done" he chuckled gently rubbing her head.

Latias shrugged 'I'm sure I can think of something' she said leaning softly into his gentle rubbing with a delighted coo.

Ash blushed softly as Latias fed him a few of her ideas "Ok.. ok" he chuckled "You will get me up in the mornings."

May and Max chuckled "What did she show you?" Max asked

Ash blushed slightly harder "Nothing" he said quickly

Latias giggled 'I just gave him a few of my idea's' she said innocently

May and Max both blushed softly and chuckled harder whilst Ash turned redder still.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Max spoke up glancing at his watch again

Ash nodded giving Max a grateful smile "Yes" he agreed "Thanks" he added "I guess I'll see you two on the boat or the jetty then?"

May and Max nodded "We'll see you then" May agreed

Ash smiled and nodded turning to Latias and giving her a small kiss their lips meeting gently and lingering for a few seconds before parting again. "Think you've got another teleport in you?" he asked knowing how hard it must be on her to move them both around like this.

Latias nodded 'I think I can manage another one' she said closing her eyes and focusing, the slight delay before the familiar blue glow engulfed them the only evidence of her weariness.


	48. Chapter 48

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 47**

Ash and Latias faded into view in a small alley than ran down besides Bianca's house. Latias immediately transformed into her human form, the predictable blue glow sheathing her form as she shifted, Ash smiled and gently grasped her hand as they emerged back into the main square.

"So where's Bianca's house?" Ash asked looking around

Latias giggled and leant over giving Ash a peck on the cheek and squeezing his hand gently "Look be..beh.." she sighed and shook her head in frustration 'behind you' she finished.

Ash chuckled and turned around "Oh" he muttered blushing slightly "I guess it's there."

Latias giggled and gave him another small kiss as they turned around and knocked on the door.

There was a brief pause, Latias' sensitive ears picking up quiet voices followed by footsteps, before Bianca answered the door "Hello?" she said throwing the door open "oh... Hello; Ash, Latias" her face split into a wide grin.

Ash smiled back "Hey" he said softly

'Hello!' Latias exclaimed happily

Bianca smiled and turned to face the stairs "It's just Ash and... Amy!" she called up catching herself before she called out Latias' real identity

Latias giggled softly 'Even after all this time you two still have problems with that.'

Ash chuckled "Yeah, we know you as Latias so that's what we will always try and call you." he explained hugging her

Bianca nodded in agreement "Yeah, calling you Amy still feels weird even with you in your human guise"

Latias giggled 'Well are you going to let us in?' she asked pulling her most endearing face

Bianca giggled slightly and nodded "Sure." she said stepping aside and letting the couple enter "So you never told me why you where here."

"Oh.." Ash said sheepishly "We came to say our goodbyes," he said sadly "the ferry leaves in" he glanced at the clock on the wall behind Bianca "about an hour." he finished with a small sad smile

Latias flashed Bianca a sad smile as well, Bianca returned the smile softly as she stepped forward engulfing Latias in a friendly hug "Goodbye" she said squeezing Latias gently "I'll miss you."

Latias hugged back, wrapping her arms around Bianca as she sniffed back a few tears 'I'll miss you as well.' she said

Bianca smiled "You'll come see me?" she asked stepping back and breaking the hug

Latias nodded and Ash smiled "Of course" he said "whenever possible we'll come visit; even if it's just for a few days."

Bianca smiled giving Ash a quick hug "Thanks" she said seeming significantly happier now she had got that promise out of them she turned to Latias again leaning in and whispering "I'll want all the details"

Latias giggled and nodded 'Of course.' she agreed 'So where's Lorenzo?'

Bianca shrugged "Sorry, I don't really know." she gave a regretful smile "He's probably at the museum but I haven't really seen much of him since the trial."

Latias gave a small nod 'Oh, ok then' she said 'give him my goodbyes then.' she smiled gently

"So why are these two here?" Liza asked coming down the stairs

Ash smiled at Liza "We're off, we just decided to stop in to say our goodbyes."

Liza nodded "Ok then, I guess I'll see you around."

Ash smiled and gave Liza a quick hug "Thanks for coming here" he said warmly as the separated

Liza smiled "It's no problem" she said waving off the thanks

Latias and Ash both smiled "Well we should be off" Ash said smiling "Thanks for everything, both of you" he grasped hold of Latias' hand again as they turned to leave "See you soon" he added

Latias smiled and squeezed Ash's hand finding nothing she needed to add to their goodbye 'There's one more person I need to say goodbye to.' she said softly leaning on his shoulder

Ash nodded, silently trying to determine who it would be, "Ok then" he whispered as they waved goodbye to Bianca and Liza, the front door closing behind them as the weaved their way through the large crowd that now filled the square.

Ash let Latias lead him, her gentle but insistent tugs on his arm leading him down on of the side alleys winding from the open square, the number of people dropping of significantly almost immediately.

* * *

After a little while Latias led Ash to the familiar flowery terraces that led up to the main entrance to the garden "Of course" Ash muttered to himself, they had to say goodbye to Charizard and Charla especially after all the dragons had done for them, he smiled at Latias thankfully and squeezed her hand lovingly.

Latias paused when she heard Ash talking and glanced back at him, smiling back when he smiled at her and squeezed her hand, before continuing; heading through the terraces and into the garden.

As soon as they entered the garden Latias shed her human form and gave Ash a small peck on the cheek, Ash beamed at her in reply and gave her a small chaste kiss.

They walked down the path that led straight through the garden; Ash keeping his eyes peeled for either Charizard or Charla amongst the large trees that bordered the paths.

Latias led Ash to the pool that contained the Soul Dew a soft sad smile on her face as she peered into the water at the softly glowing gem, next to her Ash was silently hitting himself for not realising what she had planned sooner,

Latias smiled gently down into the pool 'Hello brother.' she said tenderly leaving a gap as if she expected some kind of answer, her face falling very slightly when the Soul Dew continued to glimmer gently in the dappled sunlight 'I know I haven't talked to you much lately' she flashed the Soul Dew another half hopeful smile.

Ash gently squeezed her hand making sure Latias knew he was there for her, he knew this must be difficult for her although he suspected he didn't know the full extent of it.

Latias rewarded Ash's tenderness with a small smile and a soft peck on the cheek before turning her attention back to the pool 'I guess this cutie here is most of the reason for that,' she giggled, Ash blushing softly, Latias took a breath before continuing 'you see we're in love.' she gave a wistful sigh 'I wish you could see us brother, he's already asked me to marry him, I said yes, we're going to get married!' her eyes danced with happiness although she still seemed slightly disappointed that there had been no reply from the Soul Dew 'I guess what I'm trying to say is goodbye, for now.' she flashed another smile at the pool 'I'm going off with Ash on his adventures for a bit.' she explained after a brief pause 'Don't worry though, we've got Charizard and Charla to guard you for us whilst we're gone.' a single tear rolled down her face, which Ash promptly brushed away with a loving finger, 'Goodbye brother, I'll see you again soon.' she finished stepping back from the pool her eyes glimmering with barely contained emotion.

"I'm sure he's happy for you, for us" Ash said softly; hugging Latias and gently bringing their lips together in a small chaste kiss that slowly escalated into a full blown french kiss as their tongues slowly entwined.


	49. Chapter 49

**Altomare revisited: Chapter 49**

They pulled apart both parties blushing 'Thank you' Latias whispered softly resting her head on Ash's shoulder as he gently stroked her head.

"It's no problem" Ash said softly tweaking an ear affectionately "Now come on, we should go say goodbye to Charizard and Charla before heading to the ferry

Latias nodded gently and allowed Ash to take her away from the pool although her eyes lingered on the glimmering of the water for as long as they could.

"Think they'll be in their new home?" Ash asked as they walked back to the centre of the garden

Latias gave a small nod 'Probably' she agreed resting her head on his shoulder again.

Ash nodded and wrapped an arm around her body as they headed off the path heading for the cave that Charizard and Charla had taken up residence in.

As they approached the sound of loud snoring became apparent, they glanced at each other and burst into giggles, "I guess we'll have to skip the goodbyes" Ash chuckled shaking his head

Latias nodded 'Yeah... although... dream sharing?'

Ash chuckled harder "Nah, that's ok" he said shaking his head "Let's just catch that ferry."

Latias nodded and moved away from Ash, a soft blue glow enshrouding her body, and transformed back to her human form. Smiling at Ash she put an arm around him, a gesture Ash mimicked, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek "The n..n..n" she sighed 'Nearest exit to the dock is over here.' she pointed to her left with her free hand "It's q.. quite close"

Ash nodded giving her a warm smile and a small chaste kiss for her efforts at speech and allowed Latias to lead him to the exit she had pointed out.

Hey emerged onto a street on the waterfront 'It's about a five minute walk' Latias explained turning left 'we just follow this path.' she added smiling

Ash nodded smiling broadly, now he knew they would make it to the boat in time he was willing to dawdle along, they walked slowly down the road hand in hand occasionally pausing to kiss or gaze out to sea. As they walked they talked in low quiet voices, well Ash did, about their past and the possibilities for their future.

* * *

'Just imagine' Latias said softly squeezing Ash's hand as they sat on the end of the pier, there were still a few minutes until the ferry was supposed to dock, 'us living together here on the sea front.'

Ash nodded wistfully and gave her a small peck on the cheek "It'd be perfect" he said softly

Latias nodded 'and our kids would be so cute!' she said enthusiastically

Ash blushed heavily but nodded "Yeah" he agreed "although I thought we already established this"

Latias giggled and nodded 'True' she agreed 'but I still can't wait to see them for real!'

Ash blushed harder "Yeah..." he agreed softly "me neither."

Latias smiled and snuggled against Ash with a happy sigh 'I just can't believe your here' she said

Ash nodded and wrapped an arm around her rubbing her gently "I know" he said "it just seems unreal" he glanced out at the sea the flashes of silver dancing over the water where the bright sunlight was reflected off the gentle rolling waves "Oh look!" he said pointing out to sea "it's the ferry."

Latias looked up quickly spotting the sleek silver shape of the new ultra-modern boats that made up the ferry network's fleet as it sped towards shore easily chopping through the calm waters of the surrounding sea. 'I've seen these ships so many times' she said softly 'but now I'm about to ride one, it looks somehow different..' she trailed off

Ash nodded "Yeah" he agreed "Can you go get the suitcases" he asked rubbing her head

Latias giggled "Go?" she asked 'I'll bring them here.' she added with a smile her eyes glowing for a second before the suitcases flickered into being next to them a gently fading blue glow outlining them.

Ash chuckled and squeezed Latias softly "That works too" he said kissing her forehead

Latias gave a fake sigh 'I thought you had learnt where my mouth was a while back'

Ash shook his head laughing "Sorry mistress" he said giving a half bow "I forgot your lesson, let me try again" still chuckling he lent in and captured her mouth in a deep kiss

Latias giggled as they pulled apart 'much better' she said gently smiling at Ash and leaning in giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Wow" May's voice sounded from behind them "Ash... you're actually on time... I'm shocked"

Ash and Latias turned around smiling at May and Max, who had just arrived, "I got here before you" Ash laughed "truly the apocalypse is nigh."

Latias gave a fake gasp of fear and hugged Ash closer 'The world can't end,' she cried 'we've only just got together!'

Everyone laughed "Don't worry" Max said shaking his head "I'm fairly certain we'll live."

"Oh thank Arceus!" Latias said putting as much relief as she could muster into her voice and sending everyone back into fits of laughter.

The ferry glided smoothly into dock, and after a few seconds a ramp descended and passengers began to spill off into Altomare; after waiting for the crowd to subside everyone filed on immediately heading for their assigned cabins Latias following Ash who had, predictably, offered to share with her since she didn't have a key for any room.

The boat soon sailed smoothly away from the city of Altomare; Ash and Latias made their way to the back of the boat and stood together Latias' head resting gently on Ash's shoulder as they watched the skyline of the city grow smaller. Together they stood silent but for the soft sounds of their breathing and the rustling of clothes as Ash rubbed Latias' shoulder, no words needed, taking strength from each other as they watched the city that held both the best and worst days of their lives fade into the distance.

* * *

And that's the end of this story ,waaa, There'll be a little bit of extra i wrote for fun going up when I get home (Nothing serious, and no extra story though) Don't worry there'll be a sequal to this story, there is a poll up on my profile about it. I'll give a few weeks rest so I can collect results then start writing it up. Hope you enjoyed this story and hope to see you when the sequal goes up.


	50. Afterword

**Altomare revisited: Afterword**

First off I want to give big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys helped keep me going. I wrote this little bit extra after reading a few reviews that said it would be like the next movie; that got me thinking about what the opening and ending could be, they're not really proper in the plot and a lot rougher than my normal chapters but I think they're worth uploading.

* * *

Intro: (All over the master quest theme from advanced battle)

"Ok, then its settled" Ash said "Let's get going"

The camera zooms up to the sky passing over a few clouds and a bunch of different pokemon, Pidgey, Tailow and Spearow make up the main body but higher stage evolutions and rarer flying types can be seen occasionally. After a bit the camera sinks back to earth, Professor Oak's lab coming into view as Ash and the gang walk away smiling and waving to their Pokemon who are all gathered around Professor Oak and Tracey waving or calling back their goodbyes. Ash's mum runs up and presents him with a sweater which he takes with a shake of his head.

The camera then pans through a forest and we see all sorts of bug and grass types before the forest becomes an urban environment, a few Voltorb and Meowth amongst others are seen, before finally the camera slows to a stop watching the dock as Ash, May, and Max board the ship waving and calling to Brock who is waving his goodbyes.

The ship's horn sounds through the song and the camera dips underwater seeing a large number of aquatic Pokemon, although the keel of the boat is always in shot, before rising up again and panning along the side of the deck showing Ash, May and Max disappearing into their cabins before re-emerging a moment later, May and Max say something to Ash and wander off screen whilst the camera follows Ash and Pikachu as they slowly amble to the front of the boat and lean against the railings. The title comes up over them leaning against the railings talking and the song fades.

* * *

Ending:

Ash and Latias'' forms fade to silhouettes and the camera backs off a bit moving up to look at the sun as the narrator begins to talk "And so it is in this ancient city that Ash and Latias prove that being human is not a prerequisite for being a person. The bond of love they have forged here will last a lifetime and only time will tell just how strong it will grow."

the camera fades to black slowly before fading back in with the credits rolling and soft romantic music playing.

As the credits roll images and clips of Ash and Latias are show; Ash and Latias sitting in their cabin, Ash's mouth moves, and Latias concentrates after a few seconds her mouth moves too and they look at each other smiling broadly before embracing and kissing. Ash and Latias stand on the deck of the boat arm in arm as they watch the sunset together, Pikachu perched on Latias' hand since it is covering his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. And many other scene before the screen finally fades to black.

* * *

Anyway I don't really know if you enjoyed that bit but I hope you liked my story, thanks again for reviewing and I hope you stick around to see the sequel when I start it up.


End file.
